


A New Destiny

by Dragon_Dweller



Series: A Witcher and His Wife [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: A Witcher's Destiny, Adopted Children, Adoptive family, Amnesia, Anger, Angst, Bards, Bath Houses, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Blood, Bonding, Calanthe - Freeform, Come as Lube, Continent, Dark, Dark Magic, Darkness, Dead People, Death, Denial of Feelings, Destiny, Eist, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Feelings, Fighting, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Getting off, Home, Home Invasion, Homecoming, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Mages, Magic, Magical Bond, Magical Tattoos, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Masturbation, Memory Loss, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monsters, Mutant Husbands, Necromancy, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Psychological Torture, Reclaimed, Restored Memory, Resurrection, Returning Home, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Royal Wedding, Screw Destiny, Secret Identity, Sequel, Sex, Skellige - Freeform, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Team, The Continent, Timeline Shenanigans, Torture, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Travel, True Love, Witcher - Freeform, Witchers, Witches, Wizards, Women In Power, World Domination, back to normal, balance, black magic, bran - Freeform, caged, cherry blossom, hopeless, husband/wife, light - Freeform, remembering, reuntied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: Geralt and Luna have been married for three years, and life has been as peaceful as it could be for a Witcher, his wife and their little adoptive family. Until it stops, when Luna and Geralt are kidnapped and their lives are turned upside down.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Witcher and His Wife [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600843
Comments: 13
Kudos: 90





	1. Not a Witcher's Whore

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Sequel to [A Witcher's Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962179/chapters/52407913). I hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed AWD!

Luna and Geralt had been married for three years after Rivia and the Battle of Yaruga, since Luna had obtained all of her powers. Life had become blissfully peaceful...well, as peaceful as life could get for the mighty White Wolf and Witcher, Geralt of Rivia, and his powerful Mage wife, Luna. They'd bought a permanent and nice home in Rivia, with the money from Luna's inheritance and the stash of coins Geralt had in a safe place. They spent several months before winter, traveling up and down the Continent, finding monsters and saving kingdoms. All unaccredited, of course, a Witcher and a Witch, were too controversial for that. And, when winter sank in his sharp claws, the couple headed back to Rivia; and Jaskier. The Bard had found great renown singing his songs and tales of Geralt and Luna in Rivia and Lyria, so, he boarded with them at their house, caring for it while they were away, and would join them when he wished for more material for his grand ballads. Cirilla stayed in Aretuza a great deal while Luna and Geralt traveled, they both felt that what they did wasn't quite safe for their adoptive daughter, yet, though Geralt had began to train her. She'd joined them and Jaskier back at home, when winter came back again. Yennefer did an amazing job watching over Ciri, seeing to her education and needs while she was in Aretuza, and made sure to visit Geralt and Luna, every few months to update them on her.

Life couldn't have been more excellent for the rag-tag and adoptive family, Destiny wasn't as horse and bull shit as they'd thought in the beginning. They'd found the balance and order they needed to maintain a sound and solid life, and connection with others like themselves; and there wasn't a family in the Continent that was better suited or understanding as they were of each other.

– –

“Luna!” Geralt yelled, running full tilt down the winding catacomb hallways. “Watch out!” he called to her, as one of the Wraiths, they'd been sent to deal with, raged its way to her.

“Fuck.” Luna barked, hearing its bone vibrating screech draw closer to her.

She looked back at the other Wraith, she'd just managed to freeze with a spell, watching as it slowly started to break away from it. She was closed in, sandwiched between the two tortured souls in the catacomb's crypts, and in a dead end room. Thinking quickly, she knelt, pulling the small silver dagger from her belt and pricked her index finger, hissing as it broke her skin, deeply, and used her blood to draw a sign on the floor, a binding sign, then hastily drew another below the struggling Wraith, binding it in spot, then stood away, with her back to the wall of the crypt as the other one flew through the door, screeching again, making Luna wince and cover her ears. The Wraith flew at her and over the sign she'd made on the floor, instantly activating it and binding it in spot. She let out a relieved sigh, dropping her head back against the wall and looking up at the crumbling ceiling.

“Thank fuck.” she panted.

“Luna!” Geralt came crashing down the hall and stopping in the doorway, leaning against the frame, as he saw her safely on the other side of the room. “Are you alright?” he panted.

Luna looked at her bloody hand, then back up at Geralt, nodding. “I'm fine.” she gulped at her dry throat. “Let's release them, before the signs break.” she told him, pushing off the wall and kneeling on the floor again, by the first Wraith she'd trapped. “Bless me with strength, that I may never falter, bless me with grace, that I may never doubt, bless me with fortitude of spirit, that I may leave behind the old and embrace the new with courage, and bless me to leave this world and join those I love, in the beyond.” She uttered the prayer, looking up at the struggling Wraith and watched it stop moving suddenly, then slowly fade away, making the air in the small room feel less charged with tormented energy. Geralt followed Luna's example and released the other Wraith.

“They were lovers, once.” Luna said, getting up. “That's why the one you had, came after me. I was harming its lover.”

“You felt them.” Geralt nodded, taking her injured hand in his. “Can only imagine what that terror must feel like.”

“We both know what that terror feels like, Geralt.” Luna responded, kissing him, softly, neither of them had forgotten the feeling of what had happened on the bridge at the Battle of Yaruga. They never would, as long as they lived, and that was a very long time. “We are covered in dust, blood, mud and muck...”

“As always.” Geralt chuckled, running a hand through her hair. “How about I go back to the alderman for our pay, and you go back to the tavern and request us a hot bath, then I'll join you in it.”

“You know how to woo a woman, Geralt of Rivia.” Luna teased him, patting him on the chest.

“Just this woman, my love.” Geralt replied, popping her on the butt as she walked by him, making her yelp.

“We're not even in the tub yet!” She yelled, playfully, winding her way back out of the catacombs, feeling the heaviness and soreness of her limbs settling in. “Roach, I'm not taking your shit tonight.” Luna warned the chestnut, who'd been more ornery than usual. “Come here.” she called him, feeling if she took one more step she'd fall flat on her face. Roach complained once with a whinny, but came over to her. “Thank you, Roach.” She sighed, pulling herself into his saddle.

Geralt came out of the catacombs, smiled up at Luna and pulled himself into Roach's saddle behind her, wrapping one arm around her waist and holding Roach's reins with the other. “Sleep.” he whispered into Luna's hair and ear. “I'll hold you.” he added, tightening his arm around her waist.

“Hm.” She hummed, resting back against his chest with her head on his shoulder, and fell asleep, as usual, instantly.

Geralt got Roach to move at a decent pace, wrapped his reins around the pummel and closed his cloak around him and Luna, protecting her from the rising winds, and sharing his body heat with her, before carefully directing Roach towards the town. They reached the town, and Geralt woke Luna up to drop her off at the tavern, before going to the alderman for their pay.

“You want help with that?” Geralt asked, entering their room, and seeing Luna sitting at the edge of their bed, a large tub of steaming water in front of her, motioning to her clothing.

Luna sighed, giving him a soft smile. “You want help with those?” she asked, motioning to his armor. 

Geralt nodded, and Luna stood help, sluggishly closing the distance between them, and carefully started to pull off the sections of Geralt's armor, as he soothed his hands around her shoulders to her back, tugging open the strings at the back of her dress. He carefully let the soft cotton slip down her slender body, pooling around her feet. Luna dropped his armor on the floor beside them, fingers working on the buttons of his shirt, and as he pulled it off, she freed the strings of his trousers and gripped his hips, resting her forehead against his bare chest. She groaned as Geralt rubbed his hands up and down her body, coaxing at tight muscles in her sides and back with his skilled fingers.

“That kick from the Graveir still hurting you?” he asked, the pair of them had been tasked with defeating the creature in Eiddon, and it ended up kicking Luna pretty hard in the thigh.

“Just the bruise.” She whispered, tipping her head back and looked at him. “I'll live.”

Geralt bent, and picked her up in his arms, carrying her to the tub and carefully lowered her into the sweet and hot water, making her moan at the pleasure of it. She sat forward, letting Geralt slip in behind her and rested back against his chest, melting into the hot water and his strong arms. Luna reminded herself they only had two more months before they returned _home_ to Rivia, there they'd be content in their simple domestic life, and heal various wounds, and sleep off stressed exhaustion in their large and soft bed. Both of their bodies ached, monsters seemed to be out in more force, and stronger.

“Share it with me.” Geralt told her, nipping at her shoulder, playfully.

Luna let out a breath and let her shoulders slump, eyes rolling into the back of her head, as she opened herself to Geralt, one of the runes near her wrist glowed, as they shared in each others exhaustion and pain. They'd learned in the three years, Luna's powers were strong and limitless, but the most important thing they learned was the magical link between them. Luna was more than capable of zoning in on people, feeling how they did, hearing their thoughts and capable of imposing hers on to them, if she wished; dead, alive or in between. But, with Geralt that link was always there, it was stronger when something was wrong between them, or it was focused on, but underlined everything else going on with them, just under the surface. They'd used it more than once to support one another, if one was hurt, or if they were apart and suddenly came into danger and needed to fine the other, and that link had a long reach. It had its fun perks as well, especially during sex. To feel your partner was something during sex, it was arousing. But, the open flow between Luna and Geralt was like a river that flowed in a circle.

“Mm.” Luna sighed, as Geralt latched higher on her neck, and started sucking, hard. “Geralt,” she whispered, shifting herself against him, feeling his arousal wash over her like a tidal wave.

“How did you know the Wraiths were lovers, when they were alive?” he asked, gliding his hand down her glistening body and cupping her between the legs. 

“I felt it.” Luna told him, pushing against his hand, her body tingled and surged. “When, I froze mine, and the one you were chasing, screamed, I felt the...terror, and not the normal terror you feel with a Wraith, that's a bloody given.” She kept trying to rub herself against Geralt's palm, but he wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her in place. “It was a wail let out, when you fear for someone you love. When you step into that place, where you're desperate to protect what's yours, not knowing how, and becoming hopelessly angry. Then, going after whatever it is that's trying to harm them.”

“I can understand that.” Geralt whispered, his voice rough and breath hot, even to her heated skin, curving his fingers to part her lips and ease a finger inside her.

Luna's head dropped heavily against his shoulder, hands gripping the sides of the tub as he got her off. When he finished, Geralt got out of the tub and took up the soap and sponge and helped her bathe. He carefully let her hair down, so she could wash it, and helped her rinse it. When Luna finished bathing, she got out of the tub and wrapped herself in her robe and knelt beside the cooling tub as Geralt eased back into the water and helped him bathe and wash his hair. Her hand slipped into the water, wrapping around his cock, still hard from his earlier arousal, and returned the favor he'd given her.

“Are we sufficiently pleased enough to go downstairs for our dinner?” She asked him, as he stood by the fire to dry, her eyes working their way up his body as he did.

“I don't know, are we?” Geralt asked, feeling her eyes on him and smirked. “We haven't eaten since breakfast, after all.” He turned, raising an eyebrow at her as he met her look.

“I am, if you are.” She grinned at him, licking her lips.

“I am.” He nodded, moving away from the fire to get dressed.

“Excellent.” Luna smiled, getting dressed herself and following him downstairs.

Luna took a seat in the back corner, while Geralt fetched them some food and ale. She watched him, lean against the counter, impatiently waiting for the innkeeper's wife to go and get it. But, her eyes turned to the two men moving closer to her, and she sighed. It wasn't unusual for people to stare her, she was a woman, a woman with tattoos, a mage and a Witcher's wife. It was slightly less usual for them to approach her, especially with Geralt so near to her as he was. She slapped the one man's hand away as he reached out to touch the noticeable mark on her neck, where Geralt had sucked on it.

“Oh, a whore with a conscious.” They laughed.

“I am not a whore, so fuck off.” Luna sighed, rolling her eyes at them.

“A whore with a filthy mouth as well.” The other one chuckled, reaching out to touch a lock of her white hair.

“I told you too, fuck off.” Luna barked, sneering up at them.

“Or what, whore?” He barked, showing his ugly teeth.

“My husband will likely beat the shit out of you.” She told him, seeing Geralt turn from towards her, from the corner of her eyes, she could feel him sense her over annoyance. “Or kill you, since you've interrupted his meal.” She added, turning her head to look at Geralt, as he strode over, hands already clenched into fists.

“The whore of a Witcher.” One of the men said, recognizing Geralt.

Luna shook her head, “You're only making it worse, men.” she warned them, uselessly.

“Why are you bothering _my wife_?” Geralt growled, looking between the two of them.

“Your _wife_?” One of the men asked, looking amused

“Oh, good lord!” The other exclaimed. “Next thing you know, they'll be breeding.”

Geralt didn't have to look at Luna, to feel the heart punch it had given her, forcing her to recall Blaidd. Luna gulped and dropped her eyes to the table in front of her, hiding the tears that threatened her and look of sheer pain. Growling, Geralt's fist shot out, knocking one of the men out, before grabbing the other one by the shirt and sent him flying across the room, and crashing into everything, and one, on the way. The entire tavern froze and stared at Geralt, and Luna got ready for them to either attack Geralt or tell them to get the fuck out.

“Do any other of you fuckers, have an issue _with my wife_?” Geralt demanded, looking around at them.

The people in the tavern looked at each other, then back at Luna and Geralt, shaking their heads, mute. Geralt relaxed and went back to the counter, taking their food and drinks from the Innkeeper's wife and brought them back to Luna at their table. After they started eating and drinking, the tavern's people resumed their own conversations and meals.

“Was that necessary?” Luna asked him, quietly.

“Yes.” Geralt answered, nodding his head. “I'm not going to let anyone call my wife a whore, or speak ill of our son.” he growled, narrowing his eyes at the two men, now nursing their hurt pride.

Luna grinned at him, chuckling and shaking her head. “You fight everyone that calls me a whore, or speaks ill of our son, they don't know even existed, in the first place, you'll have no time to kill monsters.” She reasoned with him. “But, thank you for defending my honor.”

Geralt looked up from his plate and into Luna's eyes, reaching across the table to brushed his fingers over her cheek. “I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you too.” She answered, picking up a bit of her food and held it out to him, smiling as he took it from between her fingers.

“Ooo, Witcher's a softie.” One of the earlier men cooed, obviously fortified by his ale.

“Geralt.” Luna warned, shaking her head. “Not worth it.”

“Yeah, Witcher.” He sneered at Geralt. “Listen to your Witch.”

Luna rolled her eyes, turning her head to look at the man and raised an eyebrow at him. “Is that literally all you got?” she asked him.

“For a bitch like you.” He told her. 

Luna nodded her head, then snapped her fingers. The man's friend, who'd been sitting quietly on the other side of the table from him, after regaining consciousnesses, picked up his mug and promptly dumped the rest of his ale over the man's head. Luna snapped her fingers again and the three closest people to the man, did promptly the same thing.

“It's a terrible waste really, but, what's a bitch like me know.” Luna grinned at him, sickly sweet. “I do hope you get this Witch's point, as well.” she added, giving him a wink.

“It's my turn to ask if that was really necessary.” Geralt said, lifting a brow at her.

“What?” She giggled. “You get to knock someone out and throw another almost clear across the Continent to defend my honor, but I don't get to have some fun with my magic, at the same expense?” she asked.

“That's not what I meant.” Geralt sighed, tilting his head at her. “I know you are more than capable of defending every aspect of yourself, but a Witcher tossing around utter morons, and a Mage using mind control are two very different things. I once watched a village in Aedirn burn a woman at the stake because they thought she killed a chicken with her mind.”

“Did she?” Luna asked, interested.

“No,” Geralt shook his head. “Her toddler son clocked it in the head, with a stone, at the same time she was cursing the bird for shitting in the house.”

“Didn't you do anything to stop them?” Luna asked, her heart speeding up.

“They wouldn't have listened to me, if I tried.” Geralt sighed, wishing he hadn't brought it up. “But, I did try. They burned her anyway.” he added quietly, picking at the bits of food left on his plate.

“You are afraid something the same will happen to me one day, given the fact that a lot of the abilities I have, not even Aretuza has seen before, and you won't be able to save me, like you couldn't with that woman.” Luna summed up.

“Don't...do that.” Geralt grumbled, annoyed.

“I don't need to open up to you, Geralt. To understand you.” Luna told him, resting her hands on his hand. “I never have. But, no one is going to hurt me, not with you always with me, baby.” She tried to assure him.

“Colla hurt you and I was there.”

“On the clear opposite side of a bridge.” Luna countered.

“I was still there, Luna.” Geralt snapped. “I should have stayed by your side.”

Luna dropped back against the wall behind her. “Tell me what to do.” She looked at his down turned face, his loose hair falling into his eyes.

“There's nothing you can do, Luna.” He told her, eyes glancing up at her. “It is a fear, I need to learn to deal with, and I can't ask you to stop using magic. It's what you do, like my Witchering, and what you enjoy, and you are amazingly phenomenal at it. I don't want you to stop doing it, just because I'm afraid that one day it will cost me you.”

“Oh, for the love of fuck,” Luna barked, turning her head towards the guy who was looking at them and started to open his mouth again. “If you fucking say one more, _god damn thing_ , I will shove your foot so fucking far down your throat, you'll be shitting toes for the rest of your measly little life!”

The man paled at her, looking horrified as her eyes glowed angrily. Geralt roared with laughter, and so did the rest of the tavern. With everyone laughing at him, the man got angrily to his feet and stormed out of the tavern, into the cold and rainy night. Luna looked back at Geralt, calming down and saw him staring at her.

“What?” She asked, taking a gulp of her ale.

Geralt chuckled, “I threw the guy across the room, you possessed people to dump ale over his head, and you telling him you'd make him shit toes for the rest of his life, is what made him run away.” he told her, still laughing.

“Maybe, he has a fear of toes.” Luna chuckled, grinning around the rim of her mug. “I could give him nightmares about them.” She teased.

“Let sleeping dogs lay.” Geralt told her, pushing his empty plate to the side and leaning his elbows on the table top. “I was thinking,” he sighed, looking her in the eyes. “We'd go home early.”

“What?” Luna snapped, surprised. “There's still a month and a half, two months til the first snow, Geralt.”

“It'll take us a month's journey to even get to the border of Rivia, Luna.” Geralt explained himself. “If we stop in a town with a monster problem, we'll deal with it, and move on.” he told her. “I just want to take you home, and relax. It's been a long few months and we both have various wounds that should have heals weeks ago, that haven't.”

“Oh god, it's happened, hasn't it.” Luna grinned, resting her elbows on the table and leaned closer to him. “You've finally been domesticated.” She broke out into a fit of giggles. “The Great White Wolf of Rivia, has been house broken.”

Geralt sighed, shaking his head at her, but his eyes were bright with a smile. “I am not house broken, I will still piss in the corners to mark my territory.” He told her, making her laugh even harder. “As for being domesticated, I thought that was obvious when I proposed, and again, when I agreed to buy a permanent home with you.”

“It was. I just wanted to see your face when I said the words _house broken_ and _domesticated_.” She teased him, rubbing her foot up and down his leg. “And, I'm totally fine with going home early. It'll be worth seeing the startled look on Jaskier's face as we walk in on him fucking his latest lover muse on the kitchen table, _again_.”

“I swear, if the Bard is fucking on that table again, I will break his lute over his head.” Geralt told her, without meaning it. “Or in the pantry, or trying to get into my private room again.”

“Oh, he just wants to see your Witcher gizmos.” Luna smiled, remembering the time she caught Jaskier trying to pick the lock. “and the herbs you use to make your potions.”

“Jaskier doesn't need any herbs to make him any more annoying.” Geralt countered, shuttering at the thought.

“So, when do you want to head home?” She asked him, yawning.

“We still have to go to Tyffi,” He answered, rubbing his face as her exhaustion infected him. “Then, we can start home from there.”

“I'm game.” Luna agreed, feeling the throb of her back wash over her.

“To bed then?” Geralt asked, standing up and extending his hand to her. “I'll rub your back.” He offered, pulling her up.

“You are just wooing the dress off of me today, Geralt.” Luna teased, following him upstairs to their room.


	2. Not Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up the city of Selkaten. It's pronounced Cell-Kuh-ten.

Luna felt a tremendous amount of relief wash over her as she and Geralt rode into the gates of Rivia. They were in the home stretch and it couldn't have felt any better about it. Their house came into view and Geralt spurred Roach into a quicker pace, wanting to be home already. Luna hopped off Roach's back and stretched, feeling the last several days of travel, and the healing gash on her leg from a Fleder they'd fought a few days before. She limped in the door and shock instantly consumed her, seeing the entire house wrecked, she looked around seeing all the furniture was smashed and torn apart, with holes in the walls.

“Luna?” Geralt called out, sensing her shock and came up behind her. “The fuck.” He panted, looking at the carnage of their home.

“Oh, no.” Luna panted, sensing Jaskier in danger, and took off, jumping over the smashed furniture and rushed upstairs, slipping on a fallen painting at the top and just managed to catch herself, to rush down the hall and into Jaskier's room. “Geralt!” She screamed, seeing the Bard laying in the middle of the floor, unconscious and bloody. “Julian.” She dropped painfully to her knees, cradling his head in her hands and lap.

“Jaskier!” Geralt snapped, stopping in the doorway and looking down at the Bard, panic and worry overwhelming him. “He's close to death.” He whispered, hearing how faint Jaskier's breathing and heartbeat was.

“He couldn't have been like this long.” Luna told him, brushing Jaskier's hair out of his bloody face. “I need to heal him, Geralt. Before, it's too late.”

Nodding, Geralt passed over the threshold and picked Jaskier up into his arms, carrying him over to the bed to lay him down, so Luna could get to work to try and heal him. While Luna worked on Jaskier, Geralt went about the house, trying to find any clues to what had happened and why. He went back downstairs and found that the room he kept locked, where all his Witcher herbs and other items he needed for his Witchering, had been broken into as well. He checked the room and despite everything having been thrown to the ground and jars smashed, nothing had been taken. Luna pressed her hands to the wound on Jaskier's chest and neck, several of the runes on her arm, neck and spine glowing and burned, her hands heating up.

“Did you find any clues?” Luna asked, feeling Geralt standing in the hallway.

“None.” He replied, entering the room and standing at the foot of the bed. “How's he doing?”

“He'll live.” She told him, moving one of her hands to another wound. “Whoever it was that did this, wasn't trying to rob the house, they were looking for some kind of information. But, what kind of fucking information would someone want so badly, they'd attack a house in broad daylight. A well-known house at that, and nearly beat a Bard to death over it.”

“I don't know.” Geralt answered and shook his head, his brows creasing. “We won't know until Jaskier comes back around.” He sighed, trying to hide his concern over the matter.

“Well,” Luna sighed as well, drawing back from Jaskier after doing all she could for him. “He'll live. I don't know about the house though.” She chuckled, looking around the disaster. “It's going to take forever to clean this place up, hopefully they didn't break anything important.”

“Suppose, we'll find out.” Geralt replied, chewing his lip and looking around the room with her.

With nothing more they could do to help Jaskier, Luna and Geralt set about cleaning up the house. Luna sorted through the mess in their bedroom, she bent and picked up a small walnut box with carvings on it. Geralt had made it for her on their first wedding anniversary, the lid was broken off and part of it was split and chipped. She'd kept her father's signet ring in it, and after several minutes of searching the room, she found it far back, underneath the bed. The loop was crimped and the small ruby in the eye of the phoenix was missing, and likely not to be found again. She was cleaning up Ciri's room when she heard Jaskier stirring in his room.

“Jaskier.” She spoke softly to him, like she was talking to a child waking up from a bad nightmare. “You're okay now.” She assured him, sitting on the edge of the bed and rubbing his arm.

“Luna.” He whimpered, stirring and moaning in pain. “How-”

“Geralt and I decided to come home early.” She told him, frowning. “A good thing too. Gods know what would have happened to you, if we didn't.” She got up, pouring a cup of water and helping him sip it. “What happened, Julian?” She asked him, carefully.

“I-I don't really recall.” He groaned, touching the wound on his shoulder with a gasp of pain. “I'd just gotten home from the Lonely Lion last night. When I walked in, it was in an utter disaster, and I heard what sounded like an ogre in a pottery shop upstairs, and went up to see what it was.” He explained to her, pressing his fingers to his throbbing temples. “There was this guy in black robes, lines tattooed on his face and tearing through your and Geralt's things. I tried to keep a bravado, but that quickly fell apart, when he pulled a weapon...”

Luna chuckled, imaging it, and not having trouble doing so, she'd seen Jaskier do it tons of times, before running to hide behind Geralt. “I'm sure, you tried your best to defend the household, Jaskier.” She told him, pressing her lips together to fight off the grin wanting to come onto her face.

Jaskier laughed, holding his ribs. “I did my best to annoy him to death, but he was way better with his fists and weapon than I was with my songs.” He groaned, pulling himself up on the pillows. “He kept asking me where you and Geralt were.”

“Geralt and I?” Luna frowned, tilting her head at him.

“Yeah.” He nodded, resting his head back against the headboard. “I told him, I didn't know, because I didn't. I only knew the two of you were somewhere near Nilfgaard, or at least I thought you guys were.”

“Did he say why he wanted Geralt and I?” Luna asked, the pit of her stomach trembling with concern and fear. Life had just become peaceful and it felt like things were trying to uproot it and turn it up on its head.

“No, he demanded to know where you and Geralt were, and if I knew anything about who you were.” He frowned, confused about the situation.

“Who I was?” She frowned back at him, just as confused and caught off-guard. “Obviously, you know who the fuck I am? We've been friends for years, and been through some serious shit.”

“That's basically what I said,” Jaskier agreed, looking her in the eyes. “But, it's obviously not what he wanted to hear.”

Luna glanced around and let out a hard breath. “I can see that.”

“Good to see you alive, Jaskier.” Geralt said, appearing in the doorway.

“It's good to be alive, Geralt.” Jaskier chuckled, smiling painfully at the Witcher.

“The person that attacked Jaskier and destroyed the house, was looking for us, Geralt.” Luna told him, bluntly. “He wanted to know if Jaskier knew _who_ I am, particularly.”

“ _Who_ you are?” Geralt frowned, hard and shook his head, confused. “What the fuck does that even mean?”

“I don't know, Geralt.” Luna shrugged, looking down at her hands. “The way Jaskier described him, he sounds like some type of assassin.” She picked, nervously, at her nails. “You think that what I am has gotten around, and people want to kill me for it?” She glanced up at Geralt from the corner of her eye.

Geralt bit his lip, that was exactly what he thought it was about. They both knew that the knowledge of her powers would eventually reach the wrong people, who'd either try to kill her for it, or try and exploit it. Though, they both tried to keep her magic as much a secret as possible, it was pretty hard to hide a woman with tattoos snaking up around her arm, swirling around her shoulder and neck, and down the column of her spine. Even with Luna covering her tattoos up with clothing, the unnatural blue color of her eyes gave away something powerful inside of her; like the color of Geralt's eyes gave away that he was a Witcher.

“I think it's better that we have Yennefer keep Ciri at Aretuza, until we find out what's going on.” Geralt said, suddenly. It was bad enough that someone was apparently sending assassins to kill his wife, and almost beat the life out of his best friend; Geralt wasn't going to also risk Ciri's life.

“I'll go and tell her.” Luna said, standing up.

“No.” Geralt shook his head, the muscles of his jaw flexing. “Absolutely not.”

“Geralt,” Luna snapped, looking at him, exasperated. “I am fully capable of portalling myself to Aretuza long enough to tell Yennefer and Ciri the situation and come back.”

“Lu-”

Luna moved to Geralt, cupping his tired face in her hands and pulling his head down to press their foreheads together. “I will be all right.” She whispered to him, softly. “Then, when I come back, we'll tend to each others wounds down at the bath house. I've been dying to get you under that waterfall for months.”

Geralt wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her against his hard body. “Make it quick.” He told her, his palms soothing up and down her back. “And, please, be careful.”

“I will.” She promised him, kissing him tenderly on the lips, before standing back and disappearing with a soft breeze.

“What are we going to do, Geralt?” Jaskier asked, easing himself up, to sit at the edge of the bed and rest his elbows on his knees.

“I have no fucking idea, Jaskier.” Geralt groaned, leaning back against the wall, feeling a thousand more times exhausted than he had been. “I feel like a damn fool.”

“Why?” Jaskier frowned, not understanding.

“When has life ever been this peaceful and uneventful?” He asked, shoulders slumping. “Especially for a fucking Witcher. Three years of nothing happening to us, more than a rogue monster or two. Ho-” Geralt paused, something striking him like a bolt of lightning from nowhere.

“What is it, Geralt?” Jaskier asked, sitting up and seeing the startled look on his face.

“How the fuck did I miss it?” He whispered, eyes unfocused as he recalled the last several months as he and Luna traveled. “Nearly every town, Luna and I went too, there was always someone trying to provoke her, to draw her out, and away from me.” He remembered, hands flexing. “I'd gone to deal with a drowned dead, and she'd stayed behind. A woman found her in the tavern, hysterically telling her that her husband had been possessed by a demon, and the she needed to go and save him.” He looked over at Jaskier, but his eyes were still unfocused. “You know Luna.” he sighed.

“I do.” Jaskier nodded, knowing Luna was altruistic.

“She went with the woman,” He continued, looking down to the floor. “It was an hour's ride to the woman's farm. When they got there, Luna did indeed find a man possessed, by something. She did what she could for the man, and while she was working on him, another man showed up at the farm. He tried to force her to go with him, telling her that I'd been taken and whatever other lie he thought he could tell her to make her go with him.”

“Why was he trying so hard to take her with him?” the Bard frowned, tilting his head.

“We don't know.” Geralt shook his head and shrugged his massive shoulders. “I arrived at the farm, having coming back from dealing with the drowned dead and learned she'd gone away to help the woman and her husband. It wasn't hard for me to find her with our bond, and all. But, I arrived as he dragged her out of the house and she used an Aard to throw him off of her.” He explained, agitated at the thought, he'd possibly missed so many signs. “He ended up running off when he saw that I'd arrived. Of course, Luna wouldn't leave until she'd cured the man, so we did so. I don't know why I never realized that something was afoot.”

“You think, perhaps, something of the sort has been going on since...” Jaskier motioned with his hands. “You know...”

“Our wedding, when she finally obtained all her powers.” Geralt added, nodding. “It's likely.” he sighed, heavily. “And as for what to do?” Geralt shrugged and rolled his eyes. “The only thing that comes to mind, is locking her up in the highest tower on the highest peak, where nothing, but _I_ could reach her.”

Jaskier laughed, heartily at that. “That will never happen, you'd end up in pieces before you reached the first set of stairs to the tower.”

“If she didn't kill me well beforehand.” Geralt chuckled, managing a small smile. “I am at a loss on how to protect her, other than that or chaining her hand and foot to me.”

“Again, will not work.” Jaskier nodded, laying back on the bed.

The door downstairs slammed, startling both Geralt and Jaskier, more Jaskier than Geralt though. Geralt pushed off the wall and went down, blinking and tilting his head at his wife, cocking an eyebrow at her. But, Luna cocked an eyebrow back, and smirked at him.

“Ciri was understandably pissed off that we won't allow her to come home, but I told her she'd be home sooner than she thought.” She told him and crossing her arms over her chest. “And if you ever think of locking me up, Geralt of Rivia, I will blow you to bit.” She warned him. “And not the fun type of bits.”

Geralt chuckled, nodding his head. “You have my assurance, I would never do that to you, as much as I may wish I could, for your own protection.” He assured her. “But, I am incredibly concerned about this, Luna. I don't know what we're going to do, they attacked our home, our friend. Who knows what else this person, or people, will do next.”

“And we will worry about that later.” Luna told him, resting her hands on his chest. “But, right now, what I want more than almost anything, is to get clean.”

He soothed his hands through her hair and cupped her neck, “Then, let's go the baths.” he whispered against her lips.

Luna slipped away from Geralt long enough to make sure Jaskier was alright and get them both clean clothing from their room, before taking Geralt's arm and let him lead her to the private bath house that Queen Meve still allowed them to use. Geralt slipped his hands down her back, tugging free the strings of her dress and licked his lips watching as it slipped smoothly down her body and pool around her feet. Luna stood still, and sighed, feeling his strong calloused hands and fingers glide over her body, tracing the tattoos on her spine, the curve of her butt and touching the scar on her back and the one on her side. He gripped the back of her hips and squeezed them gently, pulling her back to rest against his still clothed body.

“Let me see that leg.” He whispered into the cove of her ear, warm breath tickling her skin.

“As you wish.” She sighed again, turning in his arms. “But, it's not fair for me to be naked, and you not.” she told him, pulling open his leather trousers, her hands moving over his hips and slipping them into the back of his pants, squeezing and digging her nails into his ass, as she pushed his pants down.

Geralt raised his arms, letting her slip off his shirt and toss it to the ground with the rest of their discarded clothing, clean and otherwise. He stooped, wrapping one arm around her hips and picked her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply as he walked them slowly into the water and back to the waterfall, letting it wash over them as they kept kissing. Geralt broke the kiss and rested Luna on a shelf behind the waterfall and turned his attention to her leg. The cut was scabbed over and pink with tenderness, even with her enhanced healing, it was still taking a bit longer than it should have. He reached for a cloth on the shelf beside her and carefully rubbed the filthy and bloody scab off the wound, making Luna twitch and whimper in discomfort, her hands resting on his shoulders. Geralt looked up at her, offering her a sympathetic smile, bending forward to press a delicate kiss to the wound, before he carefully cleaned the wound, using a eucalyptus ointment to sterilize it and help relieve the inflammation. When he finished that, let her slip back into the water, turning her away from him and pouring a decent amount of peppermint oil into his hands and massaged it into her back, feeling her skin and muscles melt underneath his palms as she relaxed.

“It amazes me,” Luna moaned, leaning over the edge of the pool as Geralt's hands moved lower. “A man that has spent over a hundred years killing things and inciting violence, can be so ridiculously good at massages.” Her eyes rolled shut and she melted farther.

“Skilled hands.” Geralt chuckled. “It's the skills of killing things with my hands, that gives me the knowledge of where touch, and how to touch.”

“Thank the Gods for that.” Luna laughed back, folding her arms and resting her head on them.

He finished rubbing her back, his hands moving to her hair and freeing it from its braids, then wrapped his arms around her waist, pushing them both back away from the edge of the bathing pool and under the gentle waterfall in the middle of it, soaking them both, completely. They stayed here for a long time, bathed each other and washed each others hair, and just clung to each other and enjoyed the comfortable solitude and quiet. Luna rested her head on Geralt's broad shoulder, her face turned into his neck as she traced lazy wet patterns on his chest.

“I am afraid, Geralt.” She voiced the thing both of them were dancing around. “I wish there was somewhere we both could go, and tell the rest of the world to fuck off, and leave us be.”

“I wish that as well.” Geralt agreed, running his fingers through her wet hair. “Just the two of us.” he whispered, maneuvering them back to the lounging shelf, behind the waterfall. “Somewhere I knew for sure you'd be safe and sound.” He told her, sitting down and pulling her between his legs.

“The world needs to piss off, in general.” Luna huffed and rolled her eyes. “So, I have crazy powers. Who cares? It's not like I'm going to go renegade and try to take over the world, like fucking Nilfgaard. I just want to be left alone, with you. I don't even want these powers, if it causes me my life with you, Geralt.” she confessed.

“But, you have them, Luna.” Geralt sighed, his fingers going into her hair. “And you can not get rid of them. People will always fear and hunt down what they fear and don't understand, or what they think they can manipulate into their favor.” He told her, his fingers carefully putting the marriage braid back into her hair, it was something Geralt had grown fond of doing.

“Both of those thing are me, in a nutshell.” Luna replied, rolling her eyes, but kept her head still while he braided her hair, with such tenderness. “What do you propose we do?” She asked, turning her head to look over her shoulder at him.

“I don't know, love.” He admitted to her, finishing the braid. “I don't know.”

Luna rested back against him, her head resting on his shoulder. “We both are far too fucking old for this shit.” She groaned, staring up at the vaulted ceiling.

Geralt laughed, wrapping his arms around her and kissed her temple. “I am more than inclined to agree with you there.” He smiled, against her platinum blonde hair with his fingers stroking her stomach and sides. “We'll figure it out, my love. I promise, and you will be safe.”

“Careful with promises, you may not be able to keep, Geralt.” Luna warned him, a sense in the depth of her soul told her, that he wasn't going to be able to keep the entirety of it.

“You should know, I don't make promises, I don't intend on keeping.” Geralt replied, an edge in his voice, of stubbornness, and a challenge to anything that would dare to try and prevent him from keeping it.

– –

“Did you find her?” A man asked as one of his men entered his office.

“I did not, Master.”

“You fucking fool!” the man barked, back handing the officer. “Do you not understand how fucking vital she is!”

“I am sorry, Master Kruz.” The poor officer whimpered, shying away from his master and holding a hand to his bleeding lip. “I tore their home to shreds and beat the Bard within an inch of his life, trying to find out where she and the Witcher could be, but found nothing to the sort. All the Bard knew was they could be somewhere near Nilfgaard.”

“Nilfgaard!” Kruz roared, fuming as he paced the length of the room. “I don't need her in Nilfgaard! I need her here, in Selkaten!”

“My Lord, I will send men to see if they can find her there, and have another of the men watch their home.” The officer told him, backing up to the door. “I will not fail you, Master.” he said, before rushing out the door.

“Why is this woman so important, Sir Kruz?” His main servant inquired, lifting a brow at him.

“Why is she so important?” Kruz mocked him, stopping in place to look at him. “Why? Have you not been paying attention, Mika?” He berated him. “The unlimited power she wields, for one. Her linage to Selkaten, for seconds. The Destiny she and I share together, for thirds.”

“What Destiny is that?” Mika dared to question farther, flinching as Kruz started to lunge at him, but caught himself.

“She will either yield, and take her rightful place with me, here in Selkaten, or she will die.” Kruz told him, his face twitching with pent up anger. “Destiny promised her to me, not that filthy Witcher from Rivia. She is meant to wield her magic as _I_ bid her too, so we may prevail where those stupid Nilfgaardians failed. She is meant to be Queen of Selkaten, but her stupid parents thought they could hide her away.”

“But, if it wasn't for her fulfilling her Destiny with the Witcher, she'd never have gained all her power, and you would have never known she, and her twin, were still alive. Having not died in that river with their parents.” Mika reasoned, trying to cool his Master's temper.

“Everyone has more than one Destiny, you stupid fucking fool.” Kruz barked, striking his fist on his desk. “But, many only ever fulfill, or are unaware of, one.” He explained, some of his anger cooling. “This is her new Destiny, Mika, and she will be fulfilling this one. One way or another.”


	3. Test of a Bond

A man leaned against the building not far from Luna and Geralt's home, he'd been watching them for the last several weeks, hoping to report back to his Master about an opportune time they could make their move and take Luna. But, they had the constant obstacle of Geralt, who would go no where without her, and wouldn't allow her to go anywhere without him. Kruz was steadily growing more and more irate over the situation, and was starting to seriously consider killing Geralt. But, Mika had fortunately talked him out of it, reasoning that if they killed Geralt, any way to bargain with Luna and getting her to comply would be null and void.

“We need to get our hands on her.” Kruz growled, leaning against his desk. “I am getting seriously impatient, and I can not ascend to the throne without her.”

“We will, my Lord.” Mika assured him, shuffling through a stack of papers on one corner of the desk. “One of our scouts found intriguing information about her.” He added, reading through one of them. “It seems, she and the Witcher had a child...”

“They had a what?” Kruz snapped, his head shooting up to look at Mika. “A child?”

“Yes, conceived three, almost four, years ago.” He explained, frowning at the paper. “But, it didn't survive long after leaving the womb, and is buried at the Witcher Stronghold, Kaer Morhen.”

“I thought Witchers were impotent.”

“As did I, sir.” Mika answered, raising an eyebrow. “But, it seems the scout has seen the grave site.”

“That is intriguing.” Kruz sighed, dropping into his chair. “But, doesn't help me achieve my goal.”

“Perhaps,” Mika said, suddenly. “We can draw them both out. The prospect of a urgent monster to kill. When they arrive to kill it, it's really a large group of our men. If they try to resist, we'll threaten to kill the Witcher, until she complies and comes with us.”

Kruz stared up at Mika for a long moment, rolling the idea around his head, then nodded. “It's worth a try. I'll try anything at this point.” He told him. “Have it arranged, and make the price utterly unarguable.”

“I'll get right on it.” Mika bowed and showed himself out of Kruz's office.

– –

“It's the middle of winter, Geralt.” Luna whined, as he saddled Roach. “The beast can wait until spring, it's not that far off.”

“It's already wiped out half a village, Luna.” Geralt answered, gruffly. “By the time Spring arrives, the whole village will be gone.”

Luna sighed, heavily and gave in. She didn't want to go monster killing, she didn't want Geralt going either. She wanted them to be at home, peaceful and life uncomplicated by things she shouldn't have to worry about for several more weeks. But, when Geralt set his mind to something, arguing about it with him, was utterly useless, and she begrudgingly admitted the four thousand orens was tempting. So, off they went to fight the monster.

“I've never heard of a monster that not only killed people, but also made a village look like it never existed.” Luna deadpanned as she and Geralt got off Roach's back, standing in a clearing that was supposed to be the village they were meant to save.

“There's not.” Geralt answered, instantly on more of an edge than he was for the monster. “We've been lied too.” He gripped her hand, pulling her behind him. “It's a trap.” He whispered, his ears picking up the breathing of several men.

“Fuck.” Luna whimpered, picking up on them as well. “Geralt.” She clutched at his hand, terror filling her, as more than a dozen men surrounded them, weapons drawn.

“How could I have been so damn stupid.” Geralt berated himself, trapping Luna between himself and a tree, shielding her from whatever was to come.

Mika stepped into the middle of the clearing, smiling at Luna and Geralt. “Luna and Geralt of Rivia.” He greeted them like a shopkeeper greeted customers. “You two are quite hard to pin down. I do apologize for the deception, but it was either this, or have you killed Witcher.”

“What do you want?” Geralt demanded, his free hand gripping his sword.

“Just her.” Mika answered, pointing over Geralt's shoulder to Luna. “My Master has been looking for her for quite some time. He had assumed she died with her parents, but when she finally obtained all her powers, his mages and scouts were able to finally find her. Something else we thank you for, Witcher. But, it's time now that Luna take the place she was originally meant too.”

“And what place is that?”

Mika chuckled, nodding his head. “You see Luna truly has two Destinies, horribly confusing and inconvenient for everyone involved.” He sighed, tired from his journey. “Luna's original Destiny was to see her married to Sir Kruz of Selkaten. My dear, Luna.” Mika tilted his body to the side, looking around Geralt's body to her. “You are the heir apparent to the throne of Selkaten. Your parents were actually King and Queen of Selkaten. But, when they heard the first Destiny, they fled Selkaten and hid here on the Continent. It was the time after your birth that your second Destiny was revealed, it was with the Witcher here. But, you've fulfilled that one, and it's time you fulfilled your _true_ Destiny.”

“This Kruz, wants to fulfill this supposed Destiny,” Geralt growled. “So, he can become King of Selkaten...”

“That is a part of the deal, yes. With Luna taking the throne as Queen, Sir Kruz will become King Consort.”

“If it's the throne to Selkaten,” Luna said, half stepping out from behind Geralt. “Then, he can have it. I concede it to him, and ask he leave me and Geralt be.”

“Sadly, my lady.” Mika laughed, amused. “As much as Kruz wants the throne, he wants you, much more.”

“Well, he can't fucking have me.” Luna snapped, hugging Geralt's free arm, trying to steady her heart and the shake vibrating through her body. “I am Geralt's, I am his wife and I am staying that way.”

“Only while the Witcher lives,” Mika grinned at her, his true nature showing through it. “If the Witcher were to die, you'd be a widow. I'm sure you'd prefer Geralt to live, Luna.”

Luna blinked, stunned into a stalemate. “Geralt.” she whimpered, hugging herself closer to him as she felt him going into fight mode. “There's too many of them.”

“There is indeed too many of us.” Mika assured them. “There are the men you see here, and more waiting just in the tree line, waiting for the cue to kill you, Witcher, and when we kill you, we'll take Luna with us, back to Selkaten.”

“I am _not_ letting them take you.” Geralt snapped, his eyes never leaving Mika's.

“And I don't want them to _kill_ you.” Luna snapped back, looking up at him and feeling incredibly sick and weak. “Both of us can only kill so many of them, before they overwhelm us, Geralt. You know this.” she trembled, tears dripping down her face.

“You're going to have to kill me.” Geralt told Mika, raising his sword and ignoring Luna's pleas.

“If that is the choice you've decided to make, Witcher.” Mika sighed, shrugging his shoulders as if he was indifferent in the matter. He lifted his arm and made a motion with his hand, and with it, three darts suddenly shot out.

Geralt deflected the first dart with his sword, the second missed him, and the third embedded deeply into his thigh, making Luna scream his name as he dropped his sword and fell to his knees. She held him up, brushing her fingers through his hair as he wavered, head lulling against his chest. Two men advanced forward towards Luna and Geralt, and without taking her eyes off Geralt, Luna sent out a spell that crushed both of their throats, killing them instantly. She tried her best to keep Geralt conscious, but kept becoming far too distracted by the advancing of more men on them. Several closed in, grabbing Luna by the arms and pulling her away from Geralt, as several took a hold of him. Luna kicked and screamed against them, using her magic the best she could under the circumstances.

“Worry not, Luna.” Mika told her, as the two men dragged her over to him. “He's not going to die. We simply tranquilized him. We can't use him to make you obey us, if he's dead. Now, can we?” he smirked, one of the men, forcing her arm out. “This should also prevent you from being anymore naughty about killing my men on the journey back to Selkaten.” He said, pulling a metal bracelet from his pocket and locking it, snugly, around her wrist. “Dimeritium, it will suppress your ability to use your magics.” he explained, pulling out another and securing it around her other wrist.

“You will pay for this.” Luna panted, spitting angrily into his face. “And I will look forward to helping Geralt kill you both.”

“We'll see about that, _Princess_.” Mika mocked her, then jabbed something into her thigh, making everything around her go black.

– –

Luna woke up in a large cell, with a man standing over her. She scrambled away from him, into the farthermost corner. “Where's Geralt?” She demanded, with wide eyes. “Where's my husband?”

“Geralt is in a cell of his own, elsewhere in the castle.” the Man answered, pulling up a chair and sitting in front of Luna, trapping her in the corner. “As for your _husband_ , you're looking at him.”

“You're...Kruz.” She blinked, at once a mixture of pure hatred and anger made her blue eyes glow.

“That I am, your Majesty.” He answered, smiling and bowing in his seat.

“Don't call me that.” Luna snapped, like she was spitting venom.

“It is what you are, Luna.” Kruz grinned, leaning forward and reaching out to caress a stray lock of her hair. “You are royalty, future Queen of Selkaten.” He caught her chin in his fingers as she jerked her head away.

“I don't want to be fucking queen.” She growled, shaking her head out of his touch again. “I want you to let me and Geralt go, and piss off.”

Kruz's eyes darkened, and he grasped the wolf medallion around Luna's neck. “If you know what's good for you, woman.” He growled back, bearing his teeth at her. “You will behave as I tell you, or that fucking Witcher will suffer for it.” He told her, snapping the chain from around her neck. “If you so much as cross me, I will have that Witcher tortured to an inch of his mutated life, do I make myself clear?”

“Fuck yourself.” Luna barked, seething to cover up her growing despair. “If you want me to do even a letter of whatever it is, you won't touch a nail or stand of hair on Geralt.”

Kruz gripped Luna's jaw in a bruising grasp, yanking her face close to his. “That is not how this is going to work. You do as _I_ tell you, or I make that Witcher's life hell, and I know about that little bond between the two of you. I know you can feel each other, and I'll make sure you feel every bit of what I have done to him, until you submit.” He hissed, tightening his grip even more. “And until you do submit, you will be staying here, in this cell.”

“I'd rather sit in this cell, and rot.” Luna hissed back, defiantly.

“That will be arranged.” Kruz said, letting her go, harshly, and standing up so abruptly, he sent his chair flying across the room, as he left.

Kruz was quite, and beyond, true to his word. Life for Luna and Geralt turned into the definition of Hell. Luna had just a tiny bit of access to her magic because of the Dimeritium, enough to reach out to Geralt as they tortured him, trying to take as much of the pain off of him, and carry it with him. But, she couldn't hold the bond for more than a handful of minutes, before she was sick and puking up the disgusting food they'd been feeding her. Her magic was only strong enough between tortures to get in a half an emotion though it, and maybe a single word or thought. She'd feared several times that they'd killed Geralt, their bond going cold for a few hours on end, before she was able to feel the slightest trace of him, and openly sobbed, when she did. They'd been locked up in the Selkaten Castle for at least a month, from the teeny crack of light Luna could see from her cell door. She was curled up in a ball in the single person pallet bed, writhing in agony as they tortured Geralt again, when Kruz and Mika entered her cell.

“The two of you are ridiculously stubborn.” Kruz said, looking down at her, emotionless. “There is no point for this to continue, Luna.” He told her, softening his voice. “Submit, and the torture on the Witcher will stop.”

Luna shook her head, through the weakness of their bond, Geralt had made it clear to her, not to give in to them, and she wasn't going too. Kruz sighed, rolling his eyes at her and looked to Mika, directing him back to his office.

“Take one of her bracelets off.” He told him. “One of them will still prevent her from preforming any magic, but it will open the bond between her and the Witcher.”

“Is it wise to allow such a thing?” Mika frowned, shaking his head.

“She only feels the tiny fraction of the pain and torment he's enduring.” Kruz told him, sitting down and propping his feet up on his desk. “If we open that bond more, she will feel more of what he's going through. Increase his torture and have one of the mages start working on his mind, make them share in the mental torture. If it doesn't break her, it'll kill her and I'll be free to take the throne without issue.”

“Why can't we just kill her now?” Mika groaned, sitting in the chair on the other side of the desk.

“It goes against the Destiny, you fool.” Kruz barked, impatiently at him. “If I have her killed directly, it will null and void my claim to the throne. She needs to die on other terms, her own.”

Mika nodded and stood back up. “I'll have it done.” He said, striding out of Kruz's office and back into Luna's cell. “You're lucky.” He told her, grabbing one of her wrist roughly, and taking the Dimeritium bracelet off. “Kruz is showing mercy to you, you still won't be able to cast any spells, but at least you won't be so weak.” he lied to her, waiting to see any false sense of comfort set into her eyes, but Luna just stared blankly at him.

He wasn't gone long before Luna reached out to Geralt, feeling the strength back in their bond and taking courage at the feel of him slip back into her so completely. “ _Geralt_.” she called to him through it, her eyes closing and imagining him there with her. “ _Geralt, I am so sorry_.” she cried, shaking as the pain he was in washed over her, so strong she felt as if her bones were breaking.

“ _It's not your fault, Luna_.” Geralt called back, laying on the floor of his cell, bloody and spent. “ _It's not your fault, love. The world is full of cruel surprises, this just happens to be one of them_.”

“ _What are we supposed to do Geralt_?” She sobbed, pressing her hands to her face. “ _They're just going to end up kill you, or both of us_.”

“ _We will make it through, Luna. I promise you, we will make it out of this_.” He told her, trying to give her as much comfort as he could, but wished he could hold her in his arms, instead. “ _You need to be strong for me, my wife. For both of us_.”

“ _How am I to be strong? When you are the one that gives me that strength, and I lay here feeling your agony, and can do nothing_.” She clung to the small comfort he sent to her, like the life ring of a drowning woman.

“ _Because you must_.” Geralt told her, sighing as he heard the familiar footsteps coming to his cell. “ _Because I told you to be_.” He panted, struggling to his feet as the keys jingled in the lock. “ _They're here again, Luna. Keep it together_.” He warned her as the door swung open and the familiar face of his tormentor filled the doorway, with a new face beside him.

“Hello, Geralt of Rivia.”

“A Mage.” Geralt said, rolling his eyes. “Getting inventive with your torture.”

The first full pain of Geralt's torture ripped through Luna's body with a tremendous scream. It was white hot and ice cold all at the same time, and left her twisting in pain. She instinctively moved her hand to the medallion Geralt had given her, but came up empty, screaming even louder as she remembered Kruz had taken it from her. She panted, drenched in sweat, when she felt the snap in her brain, someone had gained access to her mind and she was in too much agony to fight them off. She found herself as a spectator in the room as they tortured Geralt, watching everything they subjected him too, and feeling it as her own.

“ _Fight it_!” She heard Geralt's voice yell through the noise in her mind. “ _Fight it, Luna! They're trying to break you_!” He warned her, feeling her waver in the crush of his pain.

“ _Oh god, Geralt_!” She tried to reach out to him with her hands, but was always just out of reach of him.

“ _I will manage, Luna. It's nothing I haven't endured before_.” He strained against the bonds holding him down as they tortured him. “ _It's you, they're doing this too, through me, and you know it. Be strong_.”

“ _Oh god, Geralt. I can't. I can take my own pain. But, I can't take yours_.” She moaned, throwing up and wrenching hard, the pain overwhelming her, the Desideratum starting to weaken her as she struggled with her magic.

“ _I am a Witcher, I feel nothing_.” He tried coaxing her, bearing his teeth at his torturer.

“ _Dare you lie to me_.” Luna barked with a surge of anger, one of the runes on the back of her arm faintly glowed, and the man torturing Geralt went flying back into the wall, his head striking off the stone and he crumpled to the floor.

The Mage that forced their way into Luna and Geralt's bond, forcing Luna to see all that was happening to Geralt, looked utterly shocked at the event, looking between Geralt and the torturer.

“ _Luna_?” Geralt yelled through their bond, startled as much a the mage was, but he felt her tremor once, then start to convulse, violently. “ _LUNA_!”

Mika, Kruz and the Mage rushed into Luna's cell, finding her tensed up, shaking and foaming at the mouth, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. The Mage identified it as seizure, suggesting that Luna had some how overpowered the Desideratum enough to allow her to attack the torturer, but at the consequence of overwhelming herself to the metals weakening of her. They managed to get her convulsion under control, and the Mage put her into a sleep to recover, at Kruz's command.

“That could have killed her.” Mika told him, as they walked down the hall, away from Luna's cell. “Why didn't you let it?”

“Because, I'm now curious, how she managed to pull that off.” Kruz replied, stopping at the door to his chambers. “The amount of raw power she had to exert for that, is enormous, Mika. It proves she's become more vital to me _alive_.” He told him, before disappearing into his rooms.


	4. What was Yours, is now Mine

Luna woke from the magical sleep a week later, and felt terrified and empty. Kruz came to the cell to see how she was, when he was told she'd come around.

“Are you willing to obey me now?” He asked, standing beside her. “I'll leave the Witcher to rot in his cell as--”

“Witcher?” Luna frowned up at him, shaking her throbbing head.

Kruz's mouth snapped shut, as he looked down at her, shocked. “You don't recall the Witcher, Geralt of Rivia?” he asked slowly, blinking at her.

“No.” Luna frowned harder, then looked him in the eyes. “Should I?” she asked, a sense of tense fear coming over her at the prospect of forgetting something important.

“No, you shouldn't.” Kruz replied, after a moment of working his jaw, then grinned. “No, love. You shouldn't, I don't know why I brought it up.” He told her, holding his hand out to her. “Would you like some breakfast? You must be famished after being sick for so long, I was concerned you wouldn't make it.” He helped her up, supporting her against his side as they walked out of the cell. “We had to quarantine you, in case whatever it was you had, was contagious.”

Kruz helped Luna down the hall and to his personal chambers, sitting her down at the table in the sitting room, then ordered them both breakfast. “Mika!” He smiled, as he walked into Kruz's rooms. “Aren't you glad to see my wife, doing so much better?” He asked, flaring his eyes wide for a moment to get the point across to Mika, he was to follow along.

“Uh...” Mika floundered for a moment, before getting a handle on himself. “I am, assuredly, my Lord.” He croaked, bowing to a very confused Luna. “It is a relief that you're alive, your Highness. My Lord, Kruz, was in despair that you'd never recover.”

Luna blinked between the two men, feeling horribly out of place. “We're married?” She asked, leaning closer to Kruz, inquisitively.

“Of course we are, my pet.” Kruz smiled, taking her hand and showing her the ring on her finger, _Geralt's_ ring. “The Healers feared something like this could happen, after such a serious and prolonged illness,” he told her, patting her hand. “But, worry not. They ensured me that you'd regain your memory over time, and even if you don't, I'm sure, we can fall in love all over again.”

“I am sorry, Kruz.” She frowned, blinking up at him.

“It'll be alright, you're with me now, my love.” He smiled, leaning into to kiss her on the cheek. “Why don't you enjoy your breakfast, while Mika and I speak _business_ in my study.” He suggested, as the servants laid out breakfast in front of her. “Come, tell me about those shipping reports, Mika. I want to make sure the Selkaten ships are making a good voyage to Skellige.” He said, motioning to the study door with his hand and to Mika, with his head.

“Of course, your Highness.” Mika nodded, getting the hint. “My Lady.” He smiled, bowing to Luna and then followed Kruz into his study. “What in the name of the Gods, is going on, Kruz?” he demanded as he closed the door.

“She doesn't remember who Geralt of Rivia is.” Kruz said, grinning, as he lounged back against his desk. “Not a single clue.”

“You mean, she legitimately has memory loss?” Mika asked, looking back at the closed door.

“Indeed, she does, and I plan to exploit it.”

“Does she know who she is, or even what powers she is apparently capable of?” Mika demanded, pacing the room. “What if she regains her _actual_ memory?”

Kruz tisked at the other man. “She won't.” he rolled his eyes. “And she has some semblance of who she is. I'm unsure if she recalls her magic, but both of those things are easily tamed and influenced.”

“What about the Witcher in the dungeons below the castle?” Mika asked, raising an eyebrow at him. “What do you propose we do with him? Kill him, ship him off to Nilfgaard as a slave?”

“Leave him there.” Kruz sighed, feeling Mika's silly worries dampen his excitement. “In case, she does regain her memory. We'll still have our hands on him, to force her into compliance.”

“Because, that worked out so well last time.” Mika scoffed, dropping into a chair.

“There won't be a next time.” He told him, pouring himself a drink. “She's utterly under my influence now, I can mold her into the Queen I want her to be, and get her to use her powers how I see fit. I want you to order her a new wardrobe, I can't have my _wife_ walking around in those peasant clothes, and her finding out, they're the only pair clothes she has.”

“What are we going to tell the kingdom about your new bride that appeared out of nowhere?” Mika asked him. “Not just any bride either, the heir apparent, to the Selkaten kingdom.”

“I'll tell them that I found their rightful heir, and not wanting to announce her discovery publicly, for fear of her enemies wanting to do her harm, we kept her under guard, and that we fell in love and eloped.” Kruz told him, he'd already sorted it all out in the short amount of time it had taken him to realize Luna no longer recalled a large portion, if any, of her life before the seizure. “As for the Witcher, keep him under tight lock and key, I can't have Luna finding out he's down there and running the risk of her happening upon him and discovering the plot.” He ordered Mika, who opened his mouth. “I don't want him tortured any longer either, there's still an chance they share their bond, if he's caused any pain, or anything that could alert Luna of him, it'll be your head on a pig pole.”

“Of course, my Lord.” Mika frowned, disappointed in the prospect of not being able to toy with Geralt any longer.

“I think, I'm going to throw a ball.” Kruz said, suddenly. “Just the local nobility and people of means, use it as a guise, to formally announce Luna's arrival to the kingdom, and our betrothal.”

“The betrothal that hasn't happened, and wouldn't be legal, if it did?” Mika shot at him.

“No one needs to know that, and don't you think of telling anyone either, or I'll know.” Kruz told him, shooting Mika a disturbingly dark look, that made the younger man gulp. “From this point forward, she will be Queen of Selkaten, and my wife.”

“Of course, sir.” Mika bowed, and excused himself.

Kruz composed himself and went back out to the sitting room, finding Luna shyly picking at the food on her plate. Kruz had to admit, even with her in the filthy clothing, dirty and grimy, and looking so taunt and fragile; he felt his heart reach for her. He'd never loved anyone, he'd learned how cruel and abusive the world could be, so he'd turned just as cold, cruel and abusive. If all of that wasn't obvious by now, there was still time.

“Feeling peckish, my love?” He asked, moving to sit beside her and stroked her dirty hair, looking at her like she was some sort of _pet_.

“I think so, yes.” Luna nodded, frowning at him.

“That's alright, my sweet.” Kruz cooed at her, snapping his fingers and setting the servants in motion to clear the table away. “You must want to wash, and change. Why don't I have Emilia, she'll be your servant, take you to have a bath?” He suggested, coaxing her.

“I think, I'd like that.” Luna nodded again, moving her head into his touch. “Thank you, Kruz.” She whispered, feeling exhausted and spent.

“Anything for you, my _wife_.” Kruz grinned, trying to make it seem as warm as he could, but didn't entirely pull it off. “Emilia!” He called over her shoulder. “Take the Princess to the bath house, and help her bathe.”

“Is she to change clothes, Master?” Emilia asked, looking Luna over.

“Yes, of course.” Kruz nodded, annoyed that she'd pointed it out. “I'll have clothing sent down for her, don't worry about it.” He told her, standing Luna up with him and cupped her cheek, gently, in his hand and kissed her soundly on the lips.

Luna gasped, and tried to pull back a bit, but Kruz held her head in place, running the tip of his tongue along the bottom of her lip. Kruz laughed, pulling back from her, trapping her chin between his fingers. With a wink, he passed Luna off to Emilia and excused himself from the rooms. He made his way deep into the bowels of the castle and found Geralt in his cell, resting back against the slimy stone wall.

“Where's my wife?” Geralt growled, when Kruz's face appeared in one of the gaps in his cell door. “What have you done to her?” He demanded, smelling Luna on him.

“I've done nothing to her, Witcher.” Kruz smiled at Geralt, letting his dislike of the Witcher and his feeling of victory in getting Luna, show on his face. “Not yet, at least. You see Witcher, whatever it was she did to save you that day, caused her to have a seizure, a quite violent one at that. We had to put her into a magically induced sleep, so she could recover from it.”

Geralt shifted, terror on his dirty, bloody and exhausted face as he listened to Kruz. “What happened to her?”

“Thankfully, nothing.” Kruz sighed, shrugging your shoulders. “She's quite alive. But, there's been an unfortunate development, as a result of the seizure, she's development memory loss.”

“What?” Geralt almost whined, his heart launching and clinching at the same time. “What memory loss?”

“You see, Witcher.” He looked at Geralt with a deeply cruel and dark expression. “She no longer recalls who you are. Luna doesn't know that the great White Wolf, Geralt of Rivia, even exists. You're nothing to her. She doesn't even know, you're her husband. Gods, she barely remembers who she is.”

“Luna.” Geralt whimpered, in a breathe voice. “Let me see her!” He barked, propelling himself forward and at the cell door, just missing the chance to grab Kruz through the bars. “Give me my Luna back, you piece of shit! She's mine! She's my wife, she's _my destiny_!” He howled, shaking the bars like a wild animal.

“Not anymore.” Kruz's grin broadened. “She's _my_ wife now, and soon she'll be ruling this kingdom by my side. Her power will be mine to control, and Selkaten will be the most powerful kingdom in the Continent! I will succeed where Nilfgaard failed!”

“It won't happen!” Geralt yelled as Kruz left. “She will remember me, and when she does, I'll fucking killing you with my bare hands!!” He screamed, shaking the bars and shaking himself. “She's mine.” He panted, quietly having exhausted himself.

“She'll come back to me, she always does.”

– –

“How long have they been gone?” Yennefer asked, crossing her arms, as she watched the flustered Bard pace the room.

“Almost three months.” Jaskier answered, running a hand through his already messy hair. “They were contacted to deal with this monster, that had already killed half of a village. Geralt wanted get over to the village and deal with it, before it had the opportunity to kill the rest of the village.” He explained to the Mage. “Luna didn't want to go, but you know Geralt, when he sets his mind to something.” His arms waved around above his head, dramatically.

“He does it.” Yennefer nodded her head, heaving a sigh.

“It's so unlike them to be gone so long without a word.” Jaskier mewled, tugging at his hair. “What if it's killed them? This-this beast, they've gone to kill, what if its _killed them_!” 

Yennefer sighed again, and slapped the Bard across the face. “Get yourself together, Jaskier. Even, if only Geralt had gone, the beast wouldn't have bested him. But, Luna with Geralt, there's absolutely no way it could have killed one, or both, of them. The power they share, is too immense for that.” She reasoned, even though she felt that small seed of doubt, sprout in her stomach.

“So, would their will for revenge, if it did kill one of them.” Jaskier reasoned back, rubbing his cheek. “They'd seek revenge to the point of their own death. Case in point, of how it could have killed both of them, Yen.”

“Fuck.” Yennefer groaned, dropping into a chair at the dining table. “What was the name of this town?” She asked, looking up at Jaskier.

“Westcliff.”

“Westcliff?” She frowned up at the Bard, confused. “There's not a town called, _Westcliff_. How did Geralt and Luna fall for that?”

“They were offered a considerable amount of gold.” Jaskier told her, pressing his hands to his flushed face.

“Since when, was either of them gold hungry, Jaskier?” She asked him, angrily rolling her eyes. “Geralt was offered a total of six thousand orens to kill a Striga in Temeria. Half from miners wanting her dead, and the rest by Sorceress Triss Merigold, to save her on behalf of King Foltest. Geralt took neither, but still saved the Princess. Luna could careless about money, being the fact she comes from money. So, tell me, Bard, why would that blind them from seeing the trap of a made-up village, and apparent monster?”

“Well, they've both been off, since the house was attacked.” Jaskier blurted out, biting his lip. “Nothing was taken, we don't think. But, the house was a complete wreck, and Luna had to use magic on me, because the assailant nearly beat me to death.”

“What didn't you lead with that, Jaskier!” Yennefer yelled at him, slamming her palms down on the table.

“I-” He shrugged, he had nothing.

“What did the attacker want?” She asked, even more frustrated.

“Luna.” He whispered, sinking into a chair. “He wanted to know where she was, and if I knew _who_ she was.”

“ _Who_ she was?” Yennefer frowned, rubbing her temples. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“We didn't know.” Jaskier shrugged. “Geralt said, while they were still on the road, people would try to incite Luna into magic, and would a couple of times. But, they'd try and lure her away from him, as well. Someone, or thing, is trying to separate them, for Gods know why.”

“Did the man that give them this task, did you hear the directions he gave?” Yennefer asked, an idea coming to her.

“Uh, yes.” He nodded, looking around him for a moment, before getting up and taking up a bit of parchment he used to write his songs, an ink well and quill. “He said, the village was south-east of Ysgith.” He said, drawing a map and turning it around for Yennefer to see. “What are you doing to do?”

“I'm going there, to check it out.” She told him, having memorized the bit of map.

“And, what am I supposed to do?” Jaskier asked, standing up with her.

“I don't know.” Yennefer answered, looking him over. “What do you do, when they're gone? _Fiddle_ with your _lute_?” She teased, grinning at the fast rush of crimson to Jaskier's cheeks. “I'll either send you word, if I find anything, or I'll come back.”

“If you don't?”

“Then, I suppose, what _killed_ them, would have killed me, as well.” She sassed him, before portalling away.

“That means I'll have to Godfather, Ciri!” He yelled as she disappeared. “I don't know anything about kids!” He screamed, spinning on his heels and groaning, in defeat.


	5. No Point

Yennefer found Roach, still saddled, and grazing in an open clearing, in the woods, that Jaskier had drawn on his map. She rubbed the horse's muzzle, Roach seemed perfectly fine, like Geralt and Luna had left him there to graze, while they dealt with the monster, but Yennefer could tell by the feel in the air, and what she knew of the couple, that's not what happened. Moving away from Roach, she started looking around the clearing. In a tree, not far, was an embedded crossbow bolt, its feathers were dyed blue and red, another staked in the ground, at an angle, and a small puddle of dried blood. Yennefer had encountered as many monsters as Geralt had, in her life, and she knew the only type of monster that could wield a crossbow, was a human monster. She went back to Roach, rested her hand on the horse's nose and closed her eyes, mumbling in Elder Speech, casting a Post-Cognition spell. Using Roach as an object to see back into the past, to what happened and what the horse could have seen the day, the group arrived in the area.

“Shit.” She snapped, pulling her hand away and looking into Roach's calm eyes, before pulling herself into his saddle, and raced back to Rivia.

– –

“You look so beautiful.” Kruz cooed, wrapping his arms around Luna's waist and kissed her neck as he looked at her in the mirror.

The grand banquet announcing her arrival to the kingdom of Selkaten, and her _betrothal_ to Kruz, was for the next day, and the dress she would be wearing to it had just been finished. She looked at herself in the dress, and frowned, she didn't feel right in the dress. The feel of silk and fine cotton felt strange against her skin, the built-in corset made it almost impossible to breathe and the colors, the kingdom colors, didn't seem right either. But, Kruz and the dressmaker had assured her, she looked gorgeous, and it was going to set a whole new trend across Selkaten. Luna's eyes met Kruz's in the mirror, and smiled back at him, hoping she gave him the reassurance that she believed him, which he seemed too. Kruz smiled a bit more at her, and kissed her neck again.

“You are going to steal the breath from everyone at the banquet tomorrow night, my lovely pet.” He said, his smile shifted from sweet, doting and loving, to something slightly more ominous. “I couldn't be more proud to have such a wife.” His hand moved up her bodice and cupped one of her breasts through it, making her gasp. “I'd very much like to get you out of this dress.” He whispered, hotly, against her skin.

Luna had, tactfully, managed to rebuff Kruz's attempts to bed her, in the time since she recovered from her illness. It wasn't exactly that she didn't want too, it was just that she was timid of Kruz. She'd seen his sweet and gentle side turn into pure brutality and force in a moment, especially in a moment, he thought he'd finally got a holding over someone, and Luna was concerned he'd be much the same in bed, since she couldn't remember what he was like before. He took a step back from Luna, hands grazing her shoulders as he moved them to the laces at the back of her dress, carefully tugging them open as he held her eyes. She tried to keep herself and her breathing steady and calm, as she felt the garment loosening and slipping off her shoulders and arms. Moaning involuntarily, as his cool hand slipped into the back of her dress and rested on her warm side, making Kruz chuckle. He slipped the rest of her dress off, his other hand resting on her hip and pulled her back against his still clothed body.

“There, it is.” He whispered, kissing her shoulder and running his eye over her nude body, in the mirror. “Now, you are entirely gorgeous. So, wonderfully beautiful.” His hand on her hip snaked around her thigh, making Luna fidget and gulp, as his fingers pressed between her legs and touched her. “You've always felt so sweet.” He whispered into her ear. “Like, warm honey.”

Kruz turned Luna around and cupped her face in his hands, smirking at her and leaning in to kiss her. She had wanted to pull back, but Kruz only held onto her tighter, he'd grown annoyed with her rebuffs and wasn't going to take it any longer. He had tried every romantic and flattering attempt at initiating sex with Luna, and failed at every one of them. So, he decided, if she wasn't going to yield and give in that way, he was simply just going to make her, and Luna sensed that. Luna mentally check herself, and lifted her hands and rested them on his hips, kissing him back with as much intensity as he was kissing her with. Surprised, Kruz broke the kiss and looked at her, but Luna just smirked back at him and started pulling off his shirt.

“There's the wife I had.” Kruz said, seeing her intensity. “Such strong intensity, not letting anyone out do you.” He told her, leaning in to peck her lips. “I want that woman back, that fierce, strong and ruthless woman, that would soon as step on someone below her, then look at them.”

“Who's below me?” Luna frowned, lifting an eyebrow at him.

“Everyone, but me.” Kruz told her, licking his lips. “You are Queen of Selkaten, and I am King of Selkaten, all are beneath us, my love.” He touched his fingers to the Rune tattoos on her arm and neck. “These make you the most powerful Queen, the most powerful anything, on the Continent. If you so choose, you could use your magic to conquer and rule all of it.” He looked her in the eyes. “That was the woman you were, before becoming sick, you wanted to conquer the Continent, crushing all in your way.”

“But, I got sick.” She tilted her head. “How did I get sick?”

“We believed a spy from another kingdom infiltrated our men, disguising themselves as one of us, and poisoned you with something.” Kruz lied, looking sad and angry, all at the same time. “They were trying to stop you, afraid of your power, knowing you could do it. My only regret, is I didn't see them for who they really were, before they hurt you.” He said, caressing her cheek.

“Where are they now?”

“Gone.” He answered. “I had them killed.” He told her, pulling her against him. “I'll never let anyone hurt you again.” He whispered, and kissed her again, hugging her body against him, then pulling them both to bed.

– –

Luna sat at the banquet table beside Kruz, looking over the thousand or more people enjoying the festivities, the music and food. She smirked as Kruz rested his hand on her leg, and chuckled, as he winked at her. Something in Luna had shifted from the night before, she no longer felt timid or confused, or like something was off between her and Kruz. She felt the best, she had since waking in the cell after her _mysterious_ illness. Kruz had influenced her at last, such as the Destiny between her and Geralt had influenced her. But, the influence Geralt had on Luna, the calm and justice, was the polar opposite of the dark superiority, Kruz influenced her with. The hall was silenced, and Mika stood from his seat on the other side of Kruz, everyone around the hall returned to their seats.

“It is with my greatest honor, to announce the arrival of Selkaten's rightful heir, Queen Luna!” He gestured towards her and everyone clapped, excitedly. “Selkaten has been lacking, since the death of Queen Nudha and King Imik, I am sure we would all agree. But, it was lacking all the more with the loss of Princess Luna, who we all believed, had also died with them.” He turned to Luna and bowed. “It is with the greatest pride, we welcome you back home, my Queen.”

Luna smiled and inclined her head towards him.

“It is with even more joy,” Kruz spoke up. “That I, also, announce that Luna and I were betrothed a year ago.” He said, smiling proudly at her and making her blush. “and will be having an official Royal wedding, for your all, very soon.”

“Selkaten finally calls home its Queen,” Mika called through the hall. “and its King!”

– –

“What are you saying!?” Jaskier demanded, totally dumbstruck.

“They were kidnapped.” Yennefer repeated, for the eighth time.

“Kidnapped!” Jaskier echoed, pacing the room. “Geralt of Rivia, the White Wolf, and powerful Magic wielding Mage, Luna, kidnapped? You've got to be joking! It's simply, not possible! They could take on whole armies alone together, how in the world would they ever be capable of being kidnapped by a handful of people.”

“Don't exaggerate.” She said, rolling her eyes. “Even, Luna and Geralt can only take on so many before being overwhelmed, it was clearly the issue, or they wouldn't have been. They did something to Geralt that caused him to lose consciousness, overpowered Luna, as well as she did try to defend them both. I'm sure they secured her with Dimeritium.”

“Dimeritium, What's that?”

“It's a type of metal that reduces, and severely, weakens Magic wielders. It can completely stop us from using Magic, altogether, if it's concentrated enough.”

“That explains why she didn't just finish them off and portal her and Geralt back home.” Jaskier sighed, rubbing at his face. “What do we do?” He asked, looking at Yennefer, the dark purple circles around his eyes, standing out.

“We have to find out who took them.” Yennefer answered, sighing as well. “and why. But, importantly after that, how to get them back, safely. All I learned from the cognition was the faces of who took them, who I've never seen before, and the bolts from a crossbow, with Red and Blue feathers.”

“Could it be some group of people that have it out for them?” the Bard asked, lifting an eyebrow at her. “We know the reputation they built with Nilfgaard, and the like.”

“And with Luna's powers.” She added in, nodding in agreement. “It could be so many people. But, I feel like the colors of the bolt are a clue, most with a crossbow, don't bother with fancy colors for their bolts...”

“Unless, it's military issued.” Jaskier suddenly cut in. “I remember once, several years back, Geralt and I...well, more Geralt than me, were escorted out of a city by its military. One of the military men, had a crossbow pointed at me, not something you forget, and the feathers on it were black and red.” He rambled on.

“Jaskier..” Yennefer said, slowly.

“Shut up, I know.” Jaskier sighed, rolling his eyes.

“No,” Yennefer laughed, cupping his face. “For once, you said something intelligent.” She told him, kissing him on the cheek, and rushed out of the house.

“Thank..” He watched her go. “You..?”

Yennefer found Rivia's Mage, a woman she had known in Aretuza, but Yennefer had come to Aretuza in the mage's last year, so they weren't very acquainted with one another, she hoped she remembered her, Luna and Geralt's lives depended on.

“Yennefer of Vengerberg.”

“Alryca of Velen.” Yennefer grinned, greeting the fellow Mage back. “It's been some decades since we've seen each other.”

“It has.” Alryca nodded, agreeing. “How can I help a fellow Mage of Aretuza?”

“I need some information.” Yennefer told her, upfront. “Do you know of a military that bears the Blue and Red colors for their military?”

“Hm.” Alryca hummed, tapping her bottom lip with a long fingernail. “I know many kingdoms use different colors for their military, as they would for other kingdom matters. Gods know why, its all terribly confusing, when they do.” She chattered, moving down a line of bookcases. “Ah, here it is.” She pulled a thick leather bound book from one of the bookcases and dropped it on a table, pulling it open and started rifling through its dry pages.

“Why would they do that?” Yennefer asked, tilting her head, so she could read the pages. “It does seem to make a confusion on the battlefield.”

“I think, that is why they do it.” Alryca answered, bending over the book farther. “Confusion, so the kingdom can't be blamed for any mishaps, ' _oh, but our colors are this, not that_.' Military leaders, Kings and Queens thinking they're being clever.”

Yennefer rolled her eyes at the prospect. “It sounds exactly like something they would do.”

“Here we are.” Alryca said, excitedly. “The Kingdom of Selkaten. They're the largest island in the Great sea, North of Skellige. While, their military colors are Blue and Red, their Kingdom's colors are White and Gold.” She said, reading it off the page. “Why, they just restored their Queen, as well.” She added, turning her head to look at Yennefer.

“Restored her?” Yennefer frowned down at her.

“Yes.” She nodded, straightening up. “You see, their previous King and Queen died, in a drowning attack. It was believed that their children had died with them, as well. But, as it was explained, the Heir Apparent, the King and Queen's Daughter was found, very much alive, where they didn't disclose, and brought her back to Selkaten, to take her rightful place on the throne, restoring the Onura bloodline.”

“Her name.” Yennefer feared to ask, but didn't really have too. “What is her name? The restored Queen?”

“Luna, I believe.” Alryca answered, frowning, confused by Yennefer's expression. “Do you know her?” she asked, resting a hand on Yennefer's shoulder, concerned.

“When did they restore her to the throne?” Yennefer asked, ignoring Alryca's concern.

“Not so long ago, I believe.”

“Have you heard anything of Geralt of Rivia, a possibility of him, in Selkaten?”

“No, I haven't.” Alryca frowned harder. “Are we talking about the White Wolf's wife, Luna, Yennefer?” she asked, connecting the names, and what she knows of the married couple.

“I don't think so.” Yennefer answered, recovering and returning back to her normal self. “Luna is a common name, after all.”

“But, Geralt of Rivia, is not. Especially, if you don't know where he is...”

“Not knowing where a Witcher is, isn't any shock.” Yennefer scoffed at the older Mage. “They travel so much, he could be back in Kaer Morhen, for all we know.” She laughed, smirking. “They are hugely unreliable and disappointing for being where you want, or need, them to be.” She added, speaking of her experience with Geralt, from when they were in a relationship together, a decade before.

“I suppose.” Alryca nodded slowly, not entirely convinced of Yennefer's intentions.

“Thank you for your help, Alryca.” Yennefer said, smiling at her, over sweet. “I appreciate your help, and it was nice to see you again. You look amazing, not to say that's a shock, being a Mage of Aretuza.” She laughed, it sounded fake even to her ears. “I hope to see you again soon.”

“Same, Yennefer.” She replied, licking her lips and tilting her head at the dark haired Mage.

Getting what she needed from Alryca, Yennefer returned back to Luna and Geralt's house, where she found Jaskier doing, what Jaskier had been doing ever since Geralt and Luna disappeared, pacing the house like a trapped fly. He stopped for a moment, when she walked in, lifting his brows at her, hopeful.

“Well?”

“The colors are Military Colors,” she started to explain. “for the large island Kingdom of Selkaten.”

“Selkaten?” Jaskier frowned, lost. “Why would they want anything to do with Geralt and Luna? They're as reclusive, as Cintra was.”

“Because, it seems from the information, I got from a fellow Mage acquaintance, Luna is the missing, thought dead, Heir Apparent of their Kingdom.” She told him, letting the irony drip from her voice.

“What-what?” Jaskier exclaimed, even more confused about what was going on. “ _Heir Apparent_?”

“An Heir Apparent, is an heir to a Kingdom, who's claim to said Kingdom, can not be disputed by the birth of another Heir or person with possible rights to claim that throne.” Yennefer explained, shaking her head at the Bard.

“So, a missing Heir Apparent would make it hard to put someone else on the throne?” He asked, looking for farther clarification.

“If they're still alive.” She nodded, she knew a lot about Kingdom politics after three decades of playing a role in it. “But, if they were found alive, after someone had claimed the throne due to their, supposed, death. Then, that person's seat on the throne would be void, totally invalid, unless they happened to marry the Heir Apparent...”

“Marry? But, Luna couldn't have married, whoever that person was, even if she took the throne. She's married to Geralt!” Jaskier protested, not wanting to hear it.

“They couldn't marry, if Geralt was alive.” Yennefer told him, seeming almost cold, but Jaskier had known the Mage long enough to know, she was building a protective wall around her feelings, in case the worse had happened. “No one's seen or heard from Geralt, since he and Luna went after that so-called beast, and they were kidnapped.”

“No, I refuse to believe this.” He protested again, shaking his head harder. “Even _if_ , Geralt was dead, Luna would _absolutely_ not marry the people that killed him! She'd have killed them, and come home. Not stay in Selkaten, this is her home and we are her family! Not them.”

“We don't know that, with the unheard of Magic, she can wield, and contains.” Yennefer argued back. “She could have been undone by it. A byproduct of the Dimeritium, it can scramble a Mage, change them into someone else. She could have turned, killed Geralt herself, and married whoever it was that held the throne, beforehand.”

“You can't honestly believe that!” Jaskier barked, looking at her with utter shock. “They are Destine for each other! Geralt is the only one, that's able to soothe her, when her Magic is up, in an angry dander! Trust me, I've seen Geralt do it a number of times! An angry mob killed a man, they thought was possessed, and wouldn't listen to either Luna or Geralt, that he wasn't. Luna got so angry over it, she almost leveled the whole village with a single spell! All Geralt had to do was touch her hand, and she calmed down. Can you honestly tell me, if whatever could turn Luna, could also cause her to _try_ and kill Geralt, that he wouldn't have been able to stop her from doing it?”

“No, perhaps not.” Yennefer sighed, knowing the Bard had a more than fair point; she'd seen Geralt calm Luna before, with a simple word. He didn't need to touch her, to achieve it. “But, by all reports, she married, _again_ , and is now Queen of Selkaten.”

“Right!” Jaskier snapped, a flash of sudden courage rushing through him. “Then, we need to go to Selkaten, rush the castle and rescue them!” He proclaimed, striking a pose, that was very much a Bard delivering the end of a sonnet.

Yennefer rolled her eyes, despite as much as she was use to Jaskier's silly antics and melodramatics. “We can't do that, Bard. They'd kill us before we reached the door.”

“But, you're a powerful Mage!” Jaskier declared, stepping towards her. “You can portal us in, then we can grab them and go!”

“What if Luna's turned?” She disputed with him. “You think she's just going to be; ' _Great to see you, guys. I'm evil now, and a Queen, let's go back to Rivia and a boring life, traveling with a Witcher, as his wife._ ' like nothing ever happened?”

“We could re-kidnap her, and hold her, until she goes back to normal.” Jaskier reasoned, shrugging his shoulders.

“Seriously, Jaskier!” Yennefer snapped, sighing and shaking her head at him. “We need a plan.” She told him. “A good plan!” She barked, when Jaskier opened his mouth to say something else.

“What, then?” He asked, giving in.

“Let me think.” She sighed, sitting down and rubbing her temples. “We do need to get to Selkaten, scope it out and find out what we can.”

“Well, you're a Mage, you've moved in Courts before, and I'm a Bard, I can go anywhere.” Jaskier said, perking up.

“True, but, we need to be careful.” Yennefer nodded, brain still working on a plan. “One slip of why we're there, they'd soon as kill us before asking questions, and cover it up as an assassination attempt.”

Jaskier gulped at the prospect. “Right.” He squeaked, licking at his lips. “When do we leave?”

“As soon as we travel to the coast, and charter a ship to Selkaten.” She told him, giving him a raised eyebrow.

– –

Geralt rested back against his cell wall, his knees drawn up as he stared out the tiny crack, that called itself a window. He'd heard the trumpets and knew what they meant, he'd been in enough kingdoms in his life to know the sound of marriage trumpets, and not just any trumpets, ones that were only sounded for a _Royal_ wedding. The bond that he and Luna had once shared, had been severed on her side, but Geralt could still feel her, as if nothing had changed between them. But, everything had changed, and the Witcher was doomed and cut off from preventing it. He had once wondered what it would be like to feel her arousal, without his own in the way of it, and he finally got to experience it.

It woke him from a dreamless and restless sleep, washing over him with dizzying effect, and it took several moments for him to get a hold on it, to trap it in a box inside his mind, before it overcame him any more than it had already. His body identified her arousal like it would his own heartbeat, and reacted, making Geralt hard and needy for her. But, Geralt's mind identified the rational cause of her elevated state, which wasn't him. He also knew by that state she was in, she was being satisfied of it, contently and happily so. It choked Geralt's heart and maddened his mind. He pounded his fists against the stone walls of his cell, until they bled and cracked, painfully. Then, he paced the small confine, like a literal caged wolf, howling at the top of his lungs. He growled, even as separated as they were, he felt her orgasm, and his body, again acted on its own accord, dropping him to his knees, as it went with her, releasing against his will. What man, or mutant, wanted to lose control of his own body in such a way, feeling his wife receive her pleasure, and its outcome, by another man. He'd sat in the position, on his knees, in the middle of his cell for countless hours, afterwards, willing the feeling of her out of his body. But, she wouldn't leave him, and he didn't honestly, truly, want her to go. It was all he had left to keep him sane. As mad as it drove him. It told him, she was still alive and reasonably safe. He'd told her not to give in to them, but he knew, when he felt their connection break, that something untoward had happened to her. Luna would never do something against his advice and will, that was so vital to them both, that they'd both agreed on. It was the only explanation to why she'd suddenly changed, suddenly decided to go against their promise, and give herself to the bastards that kidnapped them, and tortured him. To marry Kruz, was one outcome, but to go to his bed, with such willing eagerness, and pleasure?

That was not Geralt's Luna, that's not his wife.

He felt Luna using her Magic far more than she had, even before they were enhanced, almost four years ago. It wasn't slight or normal Magic, she was using frequently either. She'd extended large and powerful Magic several times, he could tell how sick she would get afterwards. Luna had even used Dark Magic. It was that moment, the first time Geralt felt her use the Dark Magic, he knew that the Luna he was feeling of late, was not the Luna, he'd felt before their bond break. She had turned. No longer the sweet and just woman, he'd fallen in love with, who'd only use her Magic when she really wanted, or needed. Geralt had tried, in vain, to reestablish their bond, focused on her feelings and trying to return his, but he never gained a response, or even a flicker of something that told him, she could sense him in the slightest. Geralt finally, in his own way, came to terms with the possibility of having lost _his_ Luna, altogether. After days of flitting between unbearably angry, depressed and empty. He finally just settled on being empty, it was easier, and it lessened the affect her emotions had on him, making them, slightly, tolerable for the Witcher. He didn't even care, if he made it out of his cell, alive or dead. He'd be in a cell, in his own mind, until the day, he really did die, because he'd lost Luna, and not only that he'd lost Luna, but that Luna had lost her true self. Geralt didn't want a life without his Luna, or at least, he didn't want to live in a world, that didn't have the real Luna, in it.

“There's no point.” Geralt whispered to himself, for the millionth time, that day alone.


	6. Loyal Friends

“Yennefer of Vengerberg.” the Herald announced, as Yennefer approached the Royal court of Selkaten. “Your Majesties, King Kruz and Queen Luna.” he motioned to them and bowed out of the way.

“Your Graces.” Yennefer bowed, eyeing the both of them, her stomach swimming as she looked Luna over.

“What is it, that we can help you with?” Kruz asked, looking Yennefer over.

“I hear, you're in the market for a Mage.” Yennefer answered, her eyes moving to Kruz, but watched Luna from the corner of her eyes, not seeing a single thing that showed that Luna recognized her. “I've come to offer my services, in that capacity.” She bowed slightly to them again, hiding her troubled worry behind an indifferent expression.

“Have you?” Luna replied, lifting a brow at Yennefer and looking at her with distaste.

The coldness in Luna's voice startled Yennefer for a moment, she'd never heard it before, even when Luna was mercilessly angry, she was never cold. Yennefer looked Luna straight in the eyes, and saw nothing of the woman she'd known for years, who'd she had grown so close too and considered a sister. She didn't need anything farther to tell her something was incredibly wrong here, and with Luna. It was something so much more than either she or Jaskier had bet on, when they set sail to the island. After speaking for some time, Kruz dismissed Yennefer and told her, he'd have her contacted, when and if, he and Luna made a choice on a Mage for the Selkaten Court. She didn't stay much longer after that, only long enough to look in the places she could access for any signs of Geralt, before returning to the inn Jaskier was waiting for her at.

“It's not her.” Yennefer said, closing their room door behind her.

“Great! So, if it's not Luna, where could they be?” Jaskier said, plopping down on the bed.

“That's not what I meant, Jaskier.” She told him, resting back against the door.

“Then, what did you mean?”

“It's Luna, but she's not herself.” She elaborated, sighing. “She was so cold, hostile and...nefarious. The complete opposite of the Luna we know.” Her brow creased as deeply, as she was troubled. “There was no sign of Geralt, either.”

“How is that possible?” Jaskier frowned, growing as concerned as Yennefer. “What the hell is going on around this island.”

“Something sinister and dark, Bard.” Yennefer told him, pushing off the door and going to the window. “They're preparing for something, and something big. The King, Kruz, has obviously gained some kind of control, or upper hand, on Luna, that's caused her to turn, and with that, is using her to achieve some sort of means.”

“Do you think they're using Geralt as a pawn for it?” Jaskier asked, looking up at her. “Forcing her to do what they want, in exchange for his life.”

“It's more than possible.” Yennefer agreed, watching the bustling street below. “If I manage to become their Mage, I should have access to nearly all of the castle, which will allow me to search it for Geralt. I just have to gain the position first.”

“How are you going to do that?”

“There's only one other Mage, trying for the spot.” She told him, turning her back to the window. “and he's a complete fucking idiot. He hasn't been out of Ban Ard more than a decade, and has been a Mage at the courts of three different Kingdoms. Each one has thrown him out, for being redundantly incompetent and useless.”

“So, your chances are pretty good.” Jaskier said, sounding perky about it, but really wasn't. “What are we going to do, Yenna?” He sighed, rubbing at his face. “If Luna is so changed as you say, is there a way to get her back, to who she was before?”

“If there is a way,” She answered, looking around the room. “it lies with us saving Geralt from wherever he's currently being held. The bond and destiny Geralt and Luna share, would be the only thing that could bring her back. If there is anything that can bring her back to us.”

– –

Kruz caressed Luna's hair as she laid in bed, spent and sick from her latest use of Magic. She moaned, squeezing her eyes tighter closed against the agony pounding between her temples, turning her head into Kruz's touch. Kruz smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed with her, fingertips caressing her throbbing temple and warm forehead. Luna sighed, opening her eyes and looking up at him, smiling softly and closing them again, even the candle light in the room was too strong.

“You did marvelously, my love.” Kruz praised her, kissing her forehead. “All of the men made it through the portal in one piece and are setting up camps now.” he told her, keeping his voice low and gentle. “We are so much closer to our goal of stationing our army in strategic places across the Continent, and none of the kingdoms are the wiser.” His voice dripped with pride.

“Excellent.” Luna whispered, in a weak voice. “It shouldn't be much longer, since everyone is almost in place, and we can start the first attacks.” She whimpered, licking her dry lips.

“Here, my Sweet.” Kruz whispered, picking up the warm cup of peppermint tea from the bed stand and carefully held it to her lips, helping her sip at it, to soothe the sickness in her stomach and the throb of her headache. “There now,” he doted on her, smiling so sweetly. “Rest more, my Moon. You need all your strength for the ball tonight.”

Luna laughed softly, smiling with her eyes still closed. “You just wish to show me off to the diplomats from Redania.”

“What sane man wouldn't want to show off his wife?” Kruz chuckled back, grinning like mad. “Especially, when his wife is as beautiful as you are, Moon. So beautiful and powerful.” He stroked her cheek and neck, lighting his fingers over her chest. “You deserve to be seen, adored and worshiped, like the true Queen and Woman you are.” He told her, leaning in and gently pressing his lips to her cheek. “I'll have Emilia wake you in time to dress and doll up. Sleep well.”

Kruz left Luna in the comfort of their bed, and met Mika in the hallway. “What is it, Mika?” He asked, sighing, he didn't do anything while Luna used her Magic to move their men, there was nothing he could do, but stand there and watch. But, it tried him to witness her accomplish such a feat.

“Are the men in place?” Mika asked, looking his Master over.

“They are.” Kruz nodded, rubbing his eyes. “Luna is resting, it took a great deal out of her, more than it has before. But, she did have to create a portal over a much greater distance. We must be more careful with her well-being. I can not have her drained or hurt, just because we wish to conquer the world. The Black Magic spell affected her for three days, I feared, I would lose her again.” he rambled on.

Mika narrowed his eyes at Kruz, he noticed a difference in his Master. While, still the heartlessly cruel blackguard, Kruz had softened considerably to Luna, becoming sweet, doting and lovingly protective of her, something Mika had never seen from the King before.

“Of course, Sire.” He nodded, biting the inside of his lip. “I will have the servants more prepared in the aftermath of her Magic uses.” He assured him. “I also have news on the other medical matter of your Ladyship.”

“Which?” Kruz sighed, wishing he had rested with Luna.

“Your concern of her conceiving.” Mika tried to put it as delicately as he could.

“Right.” Kruz nodded, becoming more alert.

“It seems,” He gulped, licking his drying lips. “the Queen will be incapable of having more children.”

“What are you talking about?” Kruz snapped, his anger sparking. “She's had a child before, she bore that fucking Witcher a brat!”

“I am aware, Sire.” Mika replied, shrinking away from Kruz. “But, she no longer possesses the appropriate _asset_ that conceives life.”

“Speak plainly, man!”

Mika cleared his throat. “She no longer has a uterus, my King.”

– –

* _Flash Back – 2 years before_ *

“I can't, Geralt.” Luna whispered, pressing her forehead to his chest. “I can not bear the thought of going through it again. As much, as I want to bear your child, properly. I...”

Geralt locked his arms around her body and pressed his lips to her hair, struggling to gulp down the sharp knot in his throat as he listened to her struggle back tears and felt her body tremble. He shared her crippling fear, the thought of her becoming pregnant again with their child, and it turning out like it had with Blaidd, was just as unbearable to Geralt as it was to Luna. He knew she wanted to have his child again, to have another child and have a chance to be a proper mother, achieve what she felt she had failed at with their son. But, they both knew the trouble and danger it created, not only to her body and health, but to the child, period. Bearing the child of one of the most powerful Mages on the Continent, and the child of a Witcher, was asking for an angry mob at the door. They took every precaution to prevent it from happening again, using herbs that prevented ovulation and fertilization, Geralt pulling out before he came, and every other thing that would, and could, be used as prevention. There had been a few close calls, and concerning weeks, where they thought it had happened, but, painful as it was, were relived, when it was just a misunderstanding.

“I know, Luna.” He whispered into her hair, rubbing her back. “I would love nothing more in this world, than to give you a baby,” his stomach quivered and lurched, but a smile pulled across his lips, involuntarily. “For you to be a mother, and an amazing mother you would be, Skye.” He tipped her head up, with his fingers under her chin. “To watch you grow our child inside that gorgeous body.” His other hand stroked her naked side.

“You would just want to nurse from my breast again.” She teased him, grinning, as she recalled the night at Kaer Morhen, after they had made love. Geralt had cupped one of her painfully full breasts in a large hand, locking his lips around the hardened nipple and suckled it, empty.

Geralt blushed, recalling the same memory. “It was rather filling.” He teased, palming the side of her breast and squeezing it, playfully. “But, I agree.” He gulped, looking sadly into her eyes, his head tilting to the side. “We can not chance the danger of it, again.” He brushed the back of his knuckles across her cheek and soothed his fingers into her hair.

“There is only one _permanent_ solution to it, Geralt.” Luna told him, her stomach clenching and tears burning the very back of her eyes.

His lips twitched with a snarl and his hands flexed into fists, he wasn't angry, he was heartbroken at the thought of the solution to their concern, he struggled with his emotions as they grew so intense. “I know.” He growled, trying to relax himself and gulping at the spiky knot in his throat as it grew. “It's not fair, you shouldn't have to let go of something so important to you, something you deserve more than anything. I'm a Witcher, I shouldn't be able to give you children to begin with. If whatever it is between us that negates that, wouldn't.” Geralt blinked and tears dripped down his face. “Then, you wouldn't have to go through with this.” He whimpered, his face twisting for a moment.

Luna frowned and shrugged her shoulder. “Many people deserve a child, Geralt. But, just because you deserve something, doesn't mean you should have it. There are bigger things in the world to have, love and mother, than a baby of our own.” She cupped his cheeks in her hands. “We have Ciri, she needs us far more, than any child we would create.” She brushed away his tears and kissed him.

“If, it's what you wish to do.” He whimpered, gripping her arms and pressing his forehead to hers. “Then, I will stand behind you in that choice. As always.”

“It's the easiest way, for both of us.” Luna said, looking between them.

The next day, Luna and Geralt went to the Queen's Healer and Luna asked him to preform the procedure on her. She stared up at the stone ceiling as she laid on the table and the Healer arranged himself between her open legs. Geralt stood at her side, both of them clutching the other's hand, as he glared at the Healer, watching him set up his tools. Luna whimpered in pain, squeezing Geralt's hand so hard his joints popped. He bent over her, trying to smile encouragingly, caressing her face and stroking her hair as he tried to ease her pain and discomfort, shushing and cooing at her. She opened herself to him, at his insistence, sharing the agony of, not only the procedure, but of what it now meant. Her body relaxed when it was finally over and the Healer gave her a potion for the pain. She looked down her body, feeling Geralt gently stroke her belly, over the now vacant spot inside of her. Luna turned her head, in a haze, her eyes locking onto the table, she felt a twinge beyond her haze, the loss, but she stared at her bloody uterus on that table, and not inside of her. She looked back to Geralt, and no longer cared she would never even have the most nonexistent chance of childbearing again. She had Geralt with her; his love and his life.

Something Luna wouldn't even give up for the chance at another baby.

– –

Jaskier strummed his lute in the musician's area of the ballroom and mindlessly sang the songs that were requested of him, but his eyes always lingered on Luna as she sat at the Royal table with Kruz. He gripped the neck of his lute as he watched her lean over and kiss Kruz, wanting to go over there and bash Kruz over the head with his instrument, that was saying something since it was Filavandrel's famed Lute, and Jaskier's treasured possession. Yennefer was close by to Luna and Kruz, who had decided to take her on as their Mage. She moved over to Jaskier, smiling pleasantly at him as she rested her hand on his shoulder and leaned into his ear.

“Why don't you play her and Geralt's song?” She whispered to him, glancing at Luna and back at him. “See, if we can jog her memory.”

“Good idea.” He whispered back, turning to the band and started strumming the song, getting the rest of the musicians to play along with him.

“ _My love, my love  
My fearless love  
I will not say goodbye  
Sea may rise  
Sky may fall  
My love will never die_...”

Luna looked up from her plate as Jaskier started to sing the song and tilted her head, ears pricking up to the melody. Her brow creased as she listened to the lyrics, the music resonated into her chest and weaved tentacles around her heart. Her body relaxed and the lingering headache she had, started to ease away. She knew this song, she'd heard it before, but where?

“ _Go on, go on  
Go bravely on  
Into the blackest night  
Hold my breath  
'Til your return_...”

Yennefer watched Luna's reaction from her seat, she saw the look glaze over her face, the sudden electric glow of her metallic blue eyes. Yennefer felt the tension in her own body start to loosen, and glanced at Jaskier, who saw the same thing. The song was jogging her mind, stirring the true her locked, or trapped, somewhere inside of her mind. Yennefer and Jaskier could almost see her reach the very edge of the truth as he continued the song.

“ _My love, my love  
My fearless love  
I will not say goodbye  
Sea may rise  
Sky may fall  
My love will never die_...”

Jaskier sang the lyrics with more emphasis, pronouncing each word clearly and letting them flow from his mouth, like he could wrap them around Luna, like a warm blanket, and bring her back to them. The air in the room seemed to be thick between the three of them, while the mass of people around them seemed invisible, a ghost of no importance.

“Bard!” Mika yelled from his spot beside Kruz, sloshing his goblet of wine as he put it down. “Play something more up beat!”

Jaskier hit a sour note on his lute, and Luna blinked shaking her head, whatever had gripped her a moment before, had faded, but hadn't completely gone away.

“Luna?” Kruz whispered, resting his hand on her back. “Are you well?” He asked, seeing the strange look on her face.

“Um...”

“ _Toss a coin to your Witcher  
Oh, valley of plenty  
Oh, valley of plenty, oh  
Toss a coin to your Witcher  
Oh, valley of plenty!_”

Kruz broke his attention on Luna, an angry flush washing over his already wine warmed face. “Bard, if you continue singing that song, I'll have you thrown into the Sea!” He growled darkly, with a twisted snarl.

Again, Jaskier hit a sour note on his lute, and he shrunk behind one of the other musicians, nodding his head and raising an apologetic hand. “My apologies! It's rather popular on the Continent. Won't happen again.”

“I'm fine, Kruz.” Luna replied, when he gave her his attention again. “I'm still tired from today.” She told him, giving him a wary smile.

“Why don't you go lay down.” He suggested, touching her face. “Mage, come here.” He snapped at Yennefer. “The Queen is tired, take her back to her rooms.”

“Of course, my Liege.” Yennefer bowed, looking for any opportunity to be alone with Luna.

“Don't touch me.” Luna barked, sharply, as Yennefer moved to grab her arm. “I'm tired, not invalid.”

“My apologies, my Queen.” She replied, taking a half step back.

Yennefer followed Luna out of the hall and down the corridor that led in the direction of the Royal chambers. “I was wondering, my Ladyship, if you've ever heard the name, Geralt of Rivia?” she asked, delicately.

Luna sighed, rolling her eyes. “Once.” She replied, annoyed. “My Husband mentioned him some months ago.”

“Do you know _who_ he is?”

“I do not, Mage.”

“Or perhaps _where_ he might be?” Yennefer pushed a bit more.

“I do not!” Luna barked, exasperated with Yennefer's questioning. “Why does it matter?”

“I was simply curious, your Highness. I have heard tales of the Witcher being here in Selkaten, and wondered, if he'd come to you and the King, looking for work, perhaps.” Yennefer shrugged, trying to seem impassive.

“I doubt it.” She answered, pushing open the door to her rooms. “The King doesn't approve of Witchers in the Kingdom, he'd soon as lock one up in the dungeons, than allow one any where on the island.”

“Why is that?”

“I don't know, and I don't care too, so stop talking!”

Yennefer blinked at the back of Luna's head, she didn't need to be told to stop talking, she'd been shocked into it by Luna's outburst and behavior. They stood awkwardly in the sitting room of Luna's bed chamber for a moment, before Yennefer bowed to her, bid her good night and a wish on feeling better, before excusing herself from the rooms. Taking a moment to collect herself, Yennefer peeked around the empty hallway and stole down the other way, and started trying to find her way down into the dungeons. Luna's comment on Kruz sending any Witchers to the dungeons, if they arrived on Selkaten, was exactly the hint she needed to try and find Geralt. After winding hallways, back tracking a few times and nearly getting caught by a passing Guard, Yennefer finally found the dungeons.

“Geralt?” She called carefully, sneaking down the row of cell doors. “Geralt!” She called a bit louder.

“Yen?” Geralt's exhausted voice called back, before his dirty and bloody face appeared in a square of open space in his cell door. “Yennefer! How did you get here? What are you doing here?” he asked, urgently.

“Jaskier contacted me several months ago, now, saying that you and Luna had gone to kill a monster, but never returned or sent him word.” She explained, looking around to make sure they were alone. “I went looking for you both, where Jaskier said you'd been sent. But, only found Roach, crossbow bolts and blood. I used Roach for a Post-Cognition spell and discovered you'd been kidnapped.”

“Thank the Gods for loyal friends.” Geralt sighed, relaxing a tiny bit. “Have you seen Luna?” He asked, his voice cracking a little bit.

“I have, I just left her a little bit ago, before I came looking for you down here.”

“How is she?” He was frantic.

“Not herself.” Yennefer frowned, gulping as she saw the utter heart break on Geralt's face. “What's happened?”

“They brought us here, but separated us.” Geralt explained, resting his forehead on the cell door. “They tried torturing me, to get Luna to break and submit, they know about the bond we had..”

“ _Had_?” Yennefer frowned at his tone and use of the word.

“It's broken.” He whimpered, gripping the bars. “They were torturing me, and Luna started to break, I tried to coach her out of it, but she grew upset and excreted some type of her Magic, and ended up killing the man torturing me. But,” he sighed. “at a cost. She ended up having a seizure, and now she can't feel me through our bond any longer. I can still feel her, like before.”

“She's got memory loss.” Yennefer said, starting to make sense of it. “A seizure can be a side effect of releasing Magic in a weakened and stressed state, and memory loss can be a side effect of the seizure. She just needs to be reminded of who you, and she, is. If I could get her down here, to see you, it might reconnect her. Jaskier sang your song in the banquet hall an hour ago, and she nearly had it then.”

“Jaskier's here as well?” Geralt frowned, looking at her.

“He wouldn't let me come alone.” She said, smiling at the Bard's loyalty and bravery. “You really should give him, at least, one hug, when this is all over. If it wasn't for Julian, we wouldn't be here now.”

“That damn Bard has finally learned something after all these years.” Geralt said, trying to laugh and lighten his mood. “Take care of her, Yennefer. Kruz is causing her to use insane amounts of her magic, and Black Magic.”

“I know.” Yennefer nodded, troubled. “I don't know what they're doing yet, but it's bad, Geralt. Luna is the center of it. She's so cold and heartless. The only hints of our Luna is when she's cooing over Kruz, it makes me want to slap the sense into her, and stab him in the throat.”

“Not yet.” Geralt warned her, seeing the look creep into her face and violet eyes. “We have to be smart, but quick, about this, Yennefer. He can still try and kill her.”

“He can't.” Yen shook her head, frowning at him. “I learned that Luna is the last of the Onura bloodline. If she dies, Selkaten will be forfeited to Skellige. Selkaten use to be apart of the Skellige Kingdom, before they had a revolution and broke free from them. But Sol Onura, Luna's however many grandfathers, who led the revolution, and established Selkaten after the war, agreed in the independence decree, that if an Onura was not on the throne, or alive to fill the throne, the island would revert back to them.” She explained to him. “If he kills Luna, or she dies, he loses his position here, King and all. She couldn't even abdicate the throne to him, or anyone not of Onura blood.”

“And Nicolas is dead.” Geralt pointed out, lifting a brow. “He'd be the only person she'd abdicate it too, or could abdicate it too, and she can't have children any more. So, Kruz couldn't even force her into having a child, and kill her, when the baby was born. At least that puts ease to my mind, for her life.”

“We have to get you out of here, Geralt.” Yennefer pointed out.

“No, if I get out of this cell, everything will be blown, and Gods know what Kruz will do because of it. He may not be able to kill her, doesn't mean he can't still hurt her.” He reasoned with her. “Leave me here, they've stopped bothering me.” He met Yennefer's eyes. “When the time is right, then you can release me, and when you do, leave Kruz to me.” he growled, revenge filling every fiber of his being.


	7. Dream of Me, of Us

“I found Geralt.” Yennefer told Jaskier, when she met up with him at the inn, after the ball. “They're holding him in the dungeons, below the castle.”

“Why didn't you break him free?” Jaskier asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

“He didn't want me too.” She answered, sitting down next to him. “He's worried, that if they find him missing in his cell, they'll harm Luna.”

“Who isn't the Luna he knows and loves.”

“She's still in there, somewhere.” She sighed, rubbing her hands over her tired face. “She has to be. No one changes like that, and not still have some degree of who they were, left. You saw how she responded to you playing her and Geralt's song, it was touching that part of her.”

“But, it wasn't enough.” Jaskier frowned, his heart hurting for his friends, his family. “Have you found out what they're planning?”

“No.” Yennefer shook her head, staring down at her hands. “But, Geralt can still feel her, though she can't feel him. He said, she's been using large amounts of strong Magic, she even used Dark Magic.”

“Dark Magic.” He looked at her, shocked. “She really isn't herself, is she?”

“Not in the slightest. Now, that I am their Mage, though. They might start letting me in on their secrets.” Yennefer said, getting up to pace. “I might even be able get more time with Luna, start dropping hints about her life before they were kidnapped, and Geralt.” She brooded on it, trying to formulate a plan that would work, and not end up getting all of them killed.

Jaskier jumped at the sudden knock at the room door, making Yennefer roll her eyes at him and move to answer it. There was a man standing in the hallway, dressed in the Royal White and Gold colors, and identified himself as a messenger.

“Of course, what is the message?” Yennefer asked him, ignoring his eyes darting to Jaskier behind her.

“Their Majesties, the King and Queen, request your audience, at the earliest convenience.” He delivered the message.

“Very well, I will be with them, very shortly.” Yennefer replied, bowing her head to him. “Could you come off any more suspicious, Jaskier.” She said, after the messenger was gone, and she closed the door.

“Did you see how big he was!” Jaskier exclaimed, pointing at the door. “and his sword.”

“Geralt's bigger than he is.” She answered, still shaking her head.

“Yes! But, Geralt's a Witcher, that guy's just a messenger. Letters aren't that heavy!” His voice creaked as he said it, making the Mage chuckle.

“I'm going to see what they want, and I'll give you an update next time we see each other.” She told him, still standing there as they looked at each other, wary and tired.

“Right.” Jaskier nodded, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Right.” Yennefer echoed, then left without another word.

– –

“There should only be one or two more sets of troops for transport to their locations, before we're ready for the attacks to begin.” Kruz explained as he leaned on a map, stretched out across the table in front of him.

“We're even ahead of schedule.” One of the military commanders chimed in.

“Of course we're ahead of schedule.” Kruz snapped, eyeing the commander. “With the Queen's powers, unrivaled by any other Mage on the Continent, we'll be ruling by the end of the year.” He said, smiling at Luna, who stood beside him, giving her a wink.

“You requested me, Your Highness.” Yennefer called, as she walked into the room, glancing around the room full of commanders and other high ranking officials.

“I did.” Kruz nodded, standing up and regarding her. “But, something else bothers me, Yennefer.”

“What is that, my Lord?” She asked, tilting her head at him.

“I was told by the messenger I sent for you, that you were in a room, _alone_ , with the Bard, who played at the ball.”

“I was with him, my Lord.” Yennefer nodded, her face not changing. “He's my husband.” She lied.

“Your _husband_?” Luna frowned, looking Yennefer over and shook her head. “He doesn't seem to be your type, Mage.”

Yennefer chuckled, smiling. “He wasn't, when we first met. But, his annoyance grew on me.” She told her, licking her lips. “He's actually not as annoying as one might think. Though, that is also a matter of preference.”

“How long have the two of you been married?”

“Almost six years.” She answered. “We met in Rinde, at the mayor's house, while he was hosting a party.” She told him, all of which was true.

“How exciting.” Luna said, her smile and interest, fake. “Back to the discussion of positioning our military.” She looked at Kruz, giving him a look that told him to get on with it.

“Exactly, my Pet.” Kruz grinned, pressing his lips to Luna's hand. “I called you here, Yennefer, to discuss the moving of Selkaten's army.”

“Where to, my Liege?” Yennefer frowned, looking over the map, seeing all the markers where large camps were already set up.

“Over ten thousand of our men have been positioned around the Continent,” He explained, motioning to the markers. “We have another five thousand to move, and are raising up more. What we need from you, Mage, is to deal with the diplomats that are coming in to Selkaten, put their minds at ease, that there's nothing wrong and all is harmonious. Ordinarily, the Queen would be doing that, but with all the energy and Magic she's been exerting to move the men, and everything else needed, she's been too exhausted and indisposed for it.”

“That is a lot of men to move.” Yennefer stated, troubled by what she was hearing. “Not saying you aren't capable, my Lady.” She added in, seeing Luna's face darken. “What is the point of this? In case the diplomats notice and ask, I'll need to know what not to say, so it can be avoided and not give undue worry.”

Kruz and Luna exchanged looks, Luna rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed. “We seek to prevail where Nilfgaard failed.” He put it simply.

It took a lot for Yennefer to keep her composure. She couldn't believe what she just heard, and now understood. If she wasn't sure Luna wasn't herself, this put the last nail in that coffin. Luna, the real Luna, would have sooner chosen to die, than to try and succeed where Nilfgaard and Fringilla failed, in trying to take over the Continent. Luna had died in the pursuit to stop Nilfgaard from doing just that, she'd gone and fought in the Battle of Sodden Hill. She fought, died, came back and helped win the Battle of Yaruga, ending Nilfgaard's rampage through the South and their attempt to invade the North. Now, she was helping lead the charge, moving thousands of soldiers, and who knew what else, across the vast Continent, in a similar campaign. The pit of Yennefer's stomach soured and her heart skipped a beat, all of this was becoming more and more worse and dire than she, Geralt and Jaskier could have ever imagined.

“Do you think you can do that?” Kruz's voice called, invading her thoughts.

“Of course, my King.” She nodded, staring at the map in front of her. “I shouldn't have any trouble with your and the Queen's request of me.” She reassured them, hoping the smile she gave them didn't seem as forced as it actually was.

“Magnificent.” Kruz smiled, pleased. “That's all we need of you, Mage.” he told her, dismissing her and the rest of the company, with a wave of his hand.

“How could you!” Luna barked, angrily.

Kruz looked up at Luna, startled. “How could I what, my love?” He asked, frowning at her, seeing how upset she was.

“Trusting that fucking Mage with our diplomats.” She seethed, slapping his hand away from her cheek. “Not only our diplomats, but telling her the plans. You don't know if she can be trusted, how do you know she won't warn them?”

“My sweetheart,” Kruz grinned, seeing her anger and jealousy. “That Mage will do as we bid her, if she does try to out our plans, I'll just have her killed, or ruin her reputation as a crackpot. Nothing is going to stop our plans. Nor is anyone else, for that matter.” He cupped Luna's cheek in his hand.

“You fucking fool.” Luna yelled, storming out.

Kruz sighed, watching her go, but didn't follow after her, knowing once she cooled down, she'd return to him. Luna tore into their chambers like a hurricane, immediately grabbing and throwing things across the room. She went into Kruz's desk, reaching into to grab the first thing her hand touched to throw it as well, but as soon as her hand rested on the object, her anger cooled and a sharp pain shot through her head.

“ _To claim you_.” A deep voice echoed through her mind, that was certainly not Kruz's.

“ _What_?” Her own voice echoed back.

“ _My Wolf medallion. I gave it to you, to claim you. It's the only thing of importance I have to give you, other than myself_.” The deep voice answered, a wealth of emotion in it.

Luna pulled the object from the drawer, turning her hand over to look at it. The chain was broken, but the round medallion was still attached to it, a open mouth wolf head cast in it. She felt a pop in the base of her mind, making her feel a bit sick to her stomach, but couldn't place the sudden, very small, feeling she had, or why the necklace gave her such calm and ease. Blinking and shaking her head, Luna put the necklace in the hidden pocket of her dress and closed the drawer to Kruz's desk, moving around the desk to sit down on the couch in the sitting area.

“Are you all right, my Lady?” Emilia asked, coming into see the mess Luna had made.

“Yes, I'm fine, Emilia.” She answered, rubbing her temples. “I'm sorry about the mess.” She said, as Emilia started cleaning it up. “I had a moment of anger.”

Emilia blinked at Luna, shocked at her apology for the mess. “It's quite fine, my Lady.” She said, turning her eyes back down to the mess as Luna looked at her.

“Thank you.” Luna whispered, when Emilia finished.

“Of course.” Emilia nodded, bowing to her.

– –

“Fuck all, Yenna.” Geralt barked, feeling the rush of a breeze and Yennefer appear in the cell with him.

“Sorry, it's not like I can warn you that I'm coming.” She answered, rolling her eyes. “You asked me to come to you, when I had any news of Luna.”

“Well?” He pressed, impatient.

“I found out what she's using all her Magic for.” She told him, sighing and not meeting his eye.

“What is she doing, Yen?” Geralt asked, getting a sick feeling in his stomach.

“She's moving soldiers all over the Continent. She and Kruz want to try and succeed where Nilfgaard failed in their attempt on conquering the whole of it. That's why she's been using up so much of her Magic and Chaos. She's already portalled ten thousand soldiers and plans on moving thousands more.”

Geralt squeezed his eyes closed, running a hand through his hair as he listened to her, becoming even more sick to his stomach. “Luna.” he whimpered, feeling her anger and shook his head.

“Geralt?” Yennefer frowned, as he pressed his palms to the wall and groaned.

“She's pissed about something going on up there.” He told her, gulping, feeling his own anger mix with it and tighten his throat.

“She was fine, when I left them.”

“It doesn't take much to piss her off, anymore.” Geralt explained, sighing and turning back to her. “She's either pissed off, sick from Magic use or in the fullest height of making love to that fucking bastard.” He grumbled, annoyed by her sudden and abnormal mood swings.

“Either way, Geralt. The Luna we know that would have fought things like this, is not the Luna above us now, who's planning and organizing the same thing. I don't know what do to to st--” Yennefer stopped, seeing the sudden change in Geralt's face.

Geralt took a sharp breath in, blinking as he stumbled back a step or two, his eyes closing and brow creased. He let out a short breath, one corner of his mouth twitching up in a smile, feeling Luna suddenly become incredibly calm, but it was the abrupt whiff of her, the scent of Sunflowers and Cedarwood, that made him really smile. He'd dreamed of it a million times in his captivity, and mourned when he woke and it was gone, unable to conjure it with his waking thoughts. Then, he felt it, that crackling pop, the teeniest thread of their bond connecting.

“Luna.” He whispered, the sick feeling still in his stomach, but from excitement.

“Geralt?” Yennefer blinked at the Witcher.

“I can smell her, Yenna.” Geralt said, looking at her, smiling like crazy. “and she can feel me, not much. Not enough to recognize it, or me. But, she can and she's calm again, the faintest flicker of _my_ Luna.” He told her, cradling that sliver of a bond inside himself.

“How?” She frowned, shaking her head as she tried to understand. “How's that possible?”

“I don't know, and I don't care.” Geralt beamed, it had been the happiest and most relieved he'd been in months. “It's there, Yennefer. She's still in there, and I'm a fucking fool for doubting it. I should have known better, then to doubt my wife.” He chuckled, feeling even better saying _his wife_ , and not getting angry at the thought of Kruz calling her the same.

“All right. So, that's a start of something.” Yennefer said, pressing a hand to her forehead, feeling hopeful herself. “Now, we just need to stop the plans for world domination, and get Luna back to feeling like her complete self.”

“Agreed.” He nodded, running his hand through his hair again, his heart a thousand times lighter. “I'll try and work on her, from my side. The connection may be small, but it is still something I can strengthen.”

“I'll keep working as their Mage.” She agreed, nodding. “I'll try and drop hints to you, might help, and try to throw as many wrenches into their plans of taking over the Continent.”

“That as to be Kruz's doing.” Geralt growled, annoyed at that bit of information. “Even as evil as Luna could ever possibly get, she'd never try and take over the world. It's not her interest or priority. If anything, she would just become a nefarious little mischief-maker, ruining whatever fun and plans of conquering land someone else would have, and get a lasting kick out of watching it fail and crumble, and them have a meltdown over it.” He chuckled, picturing that.

“No, this want to take over like Nilfgaard wanted too, is Kruz's doing. Not hers.”

– –

“Did you have a good tantrum, my wife?” Kruz asked, coming into their bedroom.

“Not particularly.” Luna replied, sighing. “All this Magic use has me drained and exhausted, I don't think we should move the troops tomorrow.” She told him, laying down. “We're a full week ahead of schedule, a day or two, isn't going to harm anything.”

“But, the quicker we get the rest of the men in place, the faster we can start getting our footholds.” Kruz argued with her.

“Yes, I am aware, Kruz.” Luna rolled her eyes, annoyed. “But, if I exert anymore Magic like that, I won't be alive to finish the rest of the plans.” She looked at him, as he stood in the bedroom doorway. “Which would you prefer, _my love_?”

“You alive, assuredly.” Kruz frowned, pulling a face like it should have been obvious.

“Then, we wait a few days to move the last of the men.” Luna told him, resting her head back against her pillow. “I should have enough Magic and energy by then, to move the rest of the men, in one portal.”

Kruz sighed, heavily, bothered by the delay in plans, but he also knew Luna was right. She had been using way more Magic than she should be, in the last couple weeks, and could see it was starting to really effect her. He needed her alive for her Magic, to stay King of Selkaten and because he...loved her. He looked up at her and noticed she'd fallen asleep, shaking his head at the knack she had for falling asleep in a moment, he moved to her side, brushing his fingers through her bangs and carefully covered her up, before going into the privacy of his study.

“Geralt.” Luna whispered softly, in her sleep, her hand closing around his medallion in her pocket.

“ _Luna_.” Geralt's voice called back to her.

“Geralt.” She whimpered, her brow creased as another pop crackled across her mind, fussing in her sleep as her subconscious reached into the darkness between them.

“ _Ssshh, my Love_.” Geralt answered, grinning in his cell, as he felt another strand added to their link. “ _I'm here_.” He whispered to her, reaching out into the darkness and touching the tips of their subconscious together. “ _Sleep_ ,” He told her, gently. “ _and dream of me, of us_.”


	8. Necromancy

Geralt knelt in his cell in the Selkaten dungeon, eyes closed, and every ounce of his energy focused on the shred of a bond that suddenly appeared between him and Luna, a few hours before. It was hard to get an edge into Luna's mind and body, but once he felt her fall asleep, it became as easy as pouring wine into a cup. She was relaxed, off guard, her consciousness was asleep and unaware. But, her subconscious was there, always on, just out of reach of her consciousness, and protecting the real Luna. He could have wept, when he heard her voice call out his name, but he kept himself composed.

“ _Geralt_.” Luna whispered softly.

“Luna.” Geralt called back, relieved.

“ _Geralt_.” She whimpered, another pop sparked across their minds and she fussed.

“Ssshh, my Love.” Geralt replied, as he felt her become restless and didn't want it to wake her up, breaking what they had, in the moment. “I'm here.” He whispered to her, reaching out into the darkness and touching the tips of their subconscious together. “Sleep,” He told her, gently. “and dream of me, of us.”

“ _Geralt, please_.” Luna whined, shaking her head.

Geralt could feel her mounting fear, and knew he had to do something about it, before it disturbed her consciousness and woke her up. She knew something was wrong, that what was happening, in real time, wasn't good. But, she couldn't break out of the shell she was trapped in. He did his best to soothe her, while trying to find a way to both calm her and have her recall their life. Then, it struck him, and made him smile, one of his favorite memories of them. Tapping into that memory, Geralt shared it with her, hoping it made it to her.

__

_Flash Back – 3 years before_

They were traveling between towns, which meant making camp in the first spot that looked decent enough. Usually, near a water source, so Roach could be watered, and Geralt could try and catch them a couple of fish to fry up for dinner. He had just got the fire started, when he heard the snap of a branch nearby and swung his head around, and realized he couldn't see Luna any where. He stood up abruptly, his throat tightening.

“Luna!” He yelled, turning in a circle. “LUNA!” He yelled louder, walking several yards into the woods, towards the noise of the branch, and gripped his necklace, but felt nothing evil nearby. “Ow!” He growled, feeling something hard hit him in the back and turned to find it was an acorn. “You're too old for childish games, Skye.” He called out, hearing her giggle on the wind, and smiled.

“Am I?” She asked beside him, but when he turned towards her, she wasn't there.

“Very clever, throwing your voice.” He complimented her, lowering his body and looking around, carefully.

It had only been a few months since they married and Luna obtained all her powers, so she was still testing out her limits, and so far found, she had none. Geralt's sensitive Witcher ears pricked up, hearing the soft sound of foot steps to the left of him, but instead of going that direction, Geralt went to the right. Their bond was incredibly strong, but they were capable of walling themselves off from the other. They rarely did wall the other off, there was no reason for them too; they enjoyed sharing every emotion, thought and thing that made each other tick, tick for each other, that is. He should have picked up on it, when he didn't feel the warm and comforting throb of her heartbeat rippling through him. But, he'd been distracted by making camp and thinking about the monster they'd slain the day before. His head came up catching a glimmer of her soft white hair, up ahead, and quickened his pace.

“I'm going to get you, _wife_.” He teased, chasing after her.

“You surely are not, _husband_.” Luna chuckled, flashing a smile to him over her shoulder.

As magnificent as Luna was with Magics, and a good many other things, she didn't have Geralt's skill at hunting, even if the hunt was his own wife. She squealed and kicked her legs up as Geralt caught her, wrapping his arms around her upper body, trapping her arms against her sides. She giggled as he pressed his lips to her neck and drew in her unique scent, nuzzling her skin and hair.

“I've got you.” He whispered into her ear, his golden eyes glowing with happy contentment. “You're at my mercy.”

“Oh gods, no!” She giggled, squirming in his arms. “Whatever will you do to me, you big, bad Witcher?”

“I can think of many things to do to you, my lady.” Geralt growled back, playfully. “But, I only have one thing in mind.” He told her, spinning her around and started tickling her.

“Geralt!” Luna laughed, hysterically, squirming and pushing at his big shoulders, to no avail. “No, stop! I give! I give!” She howled, throwing her head back and going limp.

“That defense won't work this time, Luna!” Geralt roared, grabbing her by the ankle as she tried to crawl away from him, still laughing as he pulled her between his legs, and continued his tickle assault.

“It's not fair!” Luna wheezed, trying to protect her sides. “You're not ticklish, so I can't get you back!” she cried, heavy tears of joy streaming down her face as she rolled back and forth in the autumn leaves.

“Thank the Gods for that, or I'd be in your unfortunate position.” He laughed, holding her sides and letting her get some air back in her lungs.

“I _can_ make your position unfortunate, Geralt of Rivia!” Luna panted, looking up at him, grinning brightly.

“I doubt it, Sunshine.” Geralt grinned, very confident in his statement.

“Do you?” She asked, narrowing her bright arctic blue eyes and gripping his wrists tightly in her hands. “Cause, I don't think you do.”

Geralt started to open his mouth to answer her, but felt a sudden pressure change around his body, a sudden gasp of air, and then a huge splash in the lake they stopped to camp by. Geralt kicked to the surface of the water and was immediately splashed in the face by Luna, who'd also teleported herself into the lake with Geralt.

“I can't believe you just did that.” He said, splashing her back.

“Did you learn to not doubt your wife, Geralt?” She asked, splashing him harder.

“I believe, I did.” He nodded, pulling her to him and kissing her deeply. “You know, since we're here, we might as well get clean.”

–

The memory faded from Luna's mind, like a ripple through the smooth surface of water. She could still feel the cool water they'd swam in and the warm feel of Geralt's body pressed against hers, she clung to it, hugging it to her subconscious. She had to get out of here, back to herself, it made her feel desperate and cagey, she could feel herself become agitated and rattle the bars of that cage door, blocking her from breaking free and taking control of her consciousness again.

“ _Breathe, Luna_.” Geralt's voice whispered to her, gently. “ _It's only here, we can be together, for right now_.”

“Where are you, Geralt?” She mewled, trying to latch onto the comfort she felt Geralt trying to give her, but it was too far out of her reach to touch and keep. “Let me come to you.” She begged him, even asleep she could feel the hot tears dripped from her closed eyes. “Please.”

“ _No_.” He tried to keep the desperate edge out of his voice as he said it, knowing if she picked up on it, she'd lose her own. “ _I will come for you, just be patient_.”

“I don't want to be patient, Geralt. I want out of this, I want to go home, with you!” She barked, angry, but broken. “I won't remember you, when I wake up. I know I won't.”

Geralt's stomach and heart wrenched, he couldn't hide that from her, if he tried any harder. “ _I love you_.” He whispered, very softly, feeling her start to slip away from him.

“I love you.” She whispered back, feeling her consciousness start to realize what was going on. “Geralt!” She called, panicking as she felt him grow faint inside of her. “NO!” She screamed in anguish, sitting up in bed, panting and face dripping with blurry hot tears.

“My love?” Kruz shot up, hearing Luna's scream and hugged his arms around her. “It's all right, Luna. It was just a dream, that's all.” He whispered to her, as she buried her face into his chest and sobbed, not remembering why.

Geralt's chin dropped to his chest, his own thick tears dripping onto his dirty shirt as he felt Luna sob and lose control of herself, the pure agony of her emotions choked the air out of his throat and lungs. He dropped his head back, his hands squeezing his thighs so hard, bruises formed instantly, and screamed at the top of his lungs, letting out the agony, loss, fear and so many other things, like he was a werewolf howling at the moon.

His _moon_.

“Luna?” Kruz blinked.

He listened to Luna howl back in reply to Geralt's own burst of suffering, even though she couldn't hear him with her ears, she could hear and feel him with her soul, and her soul answered his cry, like the wail of the Wraith, they'd entrapped and set free with its lover, so many months before. A love like theirs, was a love that transcends, if death couldn't keep them apart, no mortal man could either. Luna threw the blankets back, tearing at the sleeping gown she was wearing, and getting out of bed, feeling her knees almost give out.

“Luna, what's happening?” Kruz begged, following her as she stumbled into the sitting area of their rooms. “What's wrong, my love?”

“No.” She whimpered, blinded by her continued onslaught of tears, dragging herself out onto the balcony, into the cold night air.

“For the love of God, Luna, tell me what's wrong?” Kruz snapped at her, at a loss for what to do.

She pressed her hands against the cold stone railing of the balcony that over looked the city and the sea beyond it, the mainland of the Continent only a dark smudge in the distance. At that moment, in the dungeons, Geralt rose and gripped the two bars on his cell window and looked up to the waning moon, and let out one last wail of pain, and his ears twitched, hearing Luna's faint cry back on the breeze, as she stood on the balcony, screaming until her voice was raw and she was spent, they both collapsed at the same moment.

“My Lord?” Mika called, rushing onto the balcony, a large portion of the castle had heard Luna's cries. “What's happened? Is she all right?”

“I don't know.” Kruz answered, picking Luna up and carrying her back to bed. “She woke up screaming and went out on the balcony, and let out the most awful wail.” He explained, laying her down and covering her up. “We've been over taxing her, Mika. We need to delay the last bit of troops from getting into their positions. Her health and well-being is far more important, then this campaign.”

“But, my Lord, the-”

Kruz struck Mika across the face. “Do not ever question me again!” He howled, seething at the other man's insolence. “I am King of this island and you will not question me, you are _nothing_!” he snapped, raising his hand to hit him again, but Mika scurried away from him. “Get out of my sight!”

“My apologies, Master.” Mika whimpered like a kicked dog, bowing out of the rooms.

“Emilia.” Kruz snapped, winded, at the servant girl. “Go to the kitchens and retrieve your Mistress a hot cup of tea, with plenty of honey.” He instructed the frightened looking girl. “A whole pot of both!” He called after her, as she rushed out. “Luna.” He whispered, sitting beside her on the bed, brushing her sweat damped bangs away from her face. “What happened, sweetheart?” he asked, rubbing her warm and wet cheek with the back of his fingers.

“I don't know.” Luna frowned, her voice rough and sore. “I had some kind of dream, but I can't recall it whatsoever. It seemed to start with this pleasant feeling, but turned into utter pain and panic.” she explained, brows creasing as she struggled to recall the dream, and understand what she was feeling. “It's like...” She faltered, rubbing at her chest. “It's squeezing my heart.”

Kruz took Luna's hand in his, pressing his lips to the back of it, and frowned. “I fear, I've worked you too much, my love.” He said, softly. “I want you to rest, for a few days. We'll move the troops, when you are well again.” He told her, stroking her hand.

“If you think, it's for the best, Kruz.” Luna nodded, extremely tired.

“I do.” Kruz nodded, looking up as Emilia set the tea on the bedside table and poured her a cup. “Here, this will soothe your throat and warm you.” He said, handing Luna the warm cup.

“Thank you, love.” She smiled at Kruz over the cup as she sipped at it. “You are so good to me.”

Kruz blushed, softly. “You are my world, Luna. I would lose my mind, if I was to lose you.” He confessed, kissing her cheek.

– –

Luna stroked the wolf medallion in her pocket, as she stood in front of the seven thousands troops she was about to transport several kilometers north of Nilfgaard. Touching it had become a source of peace and calm to her, making things seem not so hard and taxing. She turned her head as Kruz rested his hand on her back, and smiled at him. It had taken two weeks for Luna to, more or less, recover from that night; she had more strange dreams, but none like the first one. Geralt had been careful and mindful of that.

“Are you ready, my Queen?” Kruz asked, squeezing her free hand.

“As I'll ever be, my King.” Luna chuckled, squeezing the medallion.

She moved forward, willing her body to relax as she allowed her Magic and Chaos to rise inside of her, like the bubbling of a tea kettle. It built inside of her, until that kettle whistled, she closed her eyes, pressing her palms out over the ground and started chanting in Elder Speech. The air around them crackled and shifted, then suddenly stilled as the portal opened. Luna's eyes snapped open, glowing an impossible blue color as she kept the spell going and the portal open, trying to keep it, and herself, steady.

“Men!” Kruz yelled from behind her, looking at the sea of bodies. “You go forth into glory, in the name of Selkaten, of a better tomorrow!” He bellowed out to them, making them cheer in response. “Go forth into victory and a honorable death, should it meet you there!” Kruz motioned for them to march forward, and slowly the ranks of men disappeared through the swirling vortex Luna had opened for them.

“There is something else, I need of you, my love.” Kruz whispered as Luna sat in the chair brought out for her, once all the men were moved and she released the portal.

Luna looked up at Kruz, startlingly pale and out of breath as her body cramped and throbbed. “What, Kruz?” She panted, rolling her eyes and swallowing down the urge to throw up.

“I'll give you a few moments to rest, my sweet.” He told her, stroking her hair, affectionately.

She narrowed her eyes at him, seeing by the expression on his face and the odd tint to his green eyes, that what he wanted was going to exhaust her more than the portal had. Luna pushed herself up, just wanting to get it over with so she could go and lay down in their rooms. “Well?” She raised an eyebrow at him, hand wrapping around the medallion, easing the hot knot in her stomach.

“Are you sure?” Kruz asked, unsure himself by the look of her.

“Kruz.” She warned, not in the mood for coddling.

“All right, just making sure.” Kruz defended himself, seeing her eyes glow, like they did when she was getting angry.

He offered his arm and she curled her hand around his elbow and allowed him to lead her back into the castle, into deeper parts she'd never been to before. Kruz stopped her by a door, pat her hand and pushed open the door, motioning for her to enter first. Luna entered the room and a cold chill ran down her back as she looked around the room, the eye watering smell of prolonged death made the knot in her stomach tighten. She looked back at Kruz as he closed the door behind him and ran his hand up her back.

“You see these bodies?” He asked, motioning to a good dozen of them laying on the floor.

“See them?” Luna snorted, shaking her head. “Smell them is more the term.” She said, looking over the faces of the men. “What about them, Kruz? They're dead and of no use to us.” She asked, feeling uneasy in the room with them.

“I _need_ you to bring them back to life.” He told her, tapping his fingers against the small of her back.

“You _need_ me to do _what_?” Luna asked, turning towards him, shocked.

“I need you to use your Magic, and bring them back to life.”

“I'm a Mage, Kruz. Not a God.” She frowned at him, looking back to the bodies. “I don't even know if it's possible to bring someone back to life like that.”

“Necromancy.” Kruz said, like it was the cure all.

“Necromancy only animates a corpse for so long, an hour at most.” Luna tried to make him understand.

“But, your Magic is like none other in the world, Luna.” He cooed at her, brushing her hair back from her shoulder and caressing the side of her neck, squeezing her shoulder. “If anyone is able to bring someone back to life, it would be you, my pet.”

“One, Kruz.” Luna's brows creased, the madness of what he was asking of her, frightened her. “There's at least a dozen here.”

“Then, try on the one.” Kruz pressed her. “If you can do it with the one, then you should be able to do it with the others.” Luna rubbed at her face, put off at the thought. “Just try, love.” he whispered into her ear, squeezing her arm, harder.

Luna looked at him and knew, he wasn't going to let her out of this room, until she managed to resurrect one of these men. Blinking and letting out a short breath, Luna moved closer to the lined up corpse and looked into their pale faces, looking for what, she had no idea. “Him.” She pointed to one of the bodies, and looked back to Kruz. “I'll try with him.” She said, quietly.

Kruz snapped his fingers at a man standing in the shadows, and he moved forward, stepping over the bodies to the one Luna indicated and picked him up, throwing him carelessly over his shoulder and looked back at Kruz for farther instruction. Kruz opened the door and motioned the man out, giving Luna a good whiff of the dead body and the man's own stench. Luna followed them down the hall to another room, this one thankfully empty. Dropping the body on a table, the man stood aside again.

“Leave.” Luna sighed, walking around the table and surveying the body.

“What?” Kruz asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

“I said, Leave.” She snapped, glaring at him from across the room. “I don't know what this man will do, when he comes back, whether I manage to bring him back to life or just animate him for a moment. He could be quite violent, and it's easier to control them, when its only them and their master in the room.” She explained to him, agitated. “So, get out.”

“I'm not leaving you.” Kruz protested, standing his ground.

“You are, or I won't do it.” Luna growled at him. “Go back to your study or bother the generals. You can leave him down here.” She said, motioning to the man that had carried the body in. “Just, stay out of the room and out of my way, or it'll be you needing Necromancy.” She warned him.

“Luna..”

“Kruz!” Luna barked, with startlingly authority. “Now!”

Startled by her outburst, Kruz took several steps back. “You heard her, Vego. Stay out of her way, but make sure, you're within the Queen's call, or it'll be your head on a pike at the gates.” He said, in an unsteady voice, his eyes still on Luna. “Come to me, when you've made a break through, my love.”

“Of course, darling.” Luna smiled, her smile both sweet and sinister.

One last look, Kruz and Vego left Luna in the room by herself with the corpse. She walked around it several times, trying to settle the thought of attempting to not only reanimate a body, but bring this poor soul back to life. She pulled the medallion out of her pocket and looked at it, rubbing her thumb over the wolf's head.

“How the fuck am I supposed to do this?” She asked it, glancing up at the ceiling, there were no windows, so there was no air movement. The room was already stiflingly hot, muggy and dank smelling, the nasty smell of death and decay did not help the matter, or help her think about what to do. “I suppose the only way to find out, is to try.” She said to the wolf, pocketing it again.

Pressing her lips together and racking her mind for a spell or incantation that would help or give her a window into where to start, Luna flexed her hands, gagged, and rested her hands on the cold stiff chest. Breathing primarily through her mouth, to avoid the reek, she started mumbling the first incantation that came to her mind. Her hands warmed the clammy gray skin beneath her palms as she focused on the words, flowing them into the body like it was blood. She winced and gasped, catching the glimpse of things behind her eyes, a flash of a woman's face, and the cry of a babe. Luna shook her head trying to push past them, and deeper into whatever she might be able to grab a hold of in the man's still body. But, the images and sounds danced around her mind; the woman's face again, the face of the babe as it cried, other random faces the man must have seen at some point before his death or in his life. She kept pushing deeper though, pushing them aside like she was walking through a crowded room. They seemed and felt so real to Luna, it was like they were in the room with her, circling around her, so close, and murmuring things she couldn't quite catch. She whimpered at a sharp pain in her stomach, she'd pushed deep enough now, that she was starting to feel what he'd felt. Glancing at his stomach, she saw the deep gash beside his naval, the clear indication of how he died, and a painful death it must have been, drawn out for either minutes or hours, before he finally bled out. The voices and images came to a halt and the man's stiff head turned towards her, his milky eyes meeting her blue ones.

“Luna,” His voice rasped. “What have you become..”

“Holy shit!” Luna jumped away, her back slamming into the stone wall behind her, knocking the air out of her lungs. With the incantation broken, the corpse went slack again, Luna stared, terrified, at it as her mouth hung open. “That _definitely was not_ the right spell.” She gulped, licking her lips and trying to calm herself down. “And, what was that supposed to even mean, you shitling?” She asked it, moving closer to the body again, giving it a careful poke in the shoulder, and was sure she'd mess herself, if it answered her.

“Mistress?” Emilia's voice called from the door, making Luna scream, which made her scream, and Vego come running.

“It's fine, you big oaf!” Luna barked at him, pressing her hand to her chest. “She just startled me is all, piss off.” She told him, wiping sweat from her forehead. “What is it, Emilia?” Luna asked, looking at the girl, once they both calmed down.

“I brought you some tea, in case you were thirsty.” Emilia answered, picking up the tea pot from where she'd set the tea service down on a table by the door, when she came in.

“Oh, thank you, Emilia.” Luna sighed, taking the cup from her and moaning at the amazing warm taste of honey, milk and fine tea leaves. “How did you find your way down here?” She asked, needing a distraction from her Necromancy problem.

“Oh, uh...” The girl became shy, shifting on her feet.

“I'm not going to yell at you.” She told her, softly.

“I come down here some times, when the head servant can't, to feed the prisoner in the dungeon, a few doors down.” She explained, babbling like a brook.

“There's prisoners down here?” Luna frowned at her, she hadn't heard of Kruz taking any prisoners.

“No, just one prisoner, Mistress.” Emilia answered, shaking her head. “He doesn't seem so horrid, the poor fellow. I feel sorry for him.” She frowned at the door.

“Well, if Kruz put him down here, it was for a sound reason.” Luna shrugged, finishing her tea. “Thank you for the tea, Emilia. You can go back now, and don't worry about coming back down. If I need anything, I'll have Vego send up for you.”

“Of course, my Lady.” Emilia curtseyed and bowed her head to Luna, before quickly escaping the vile smell of the room.

“All right, You.” Luna said, setting her cup down. “Let's try something else.”

Rubbing her hands on her skirts and licked her lips, resting her hands on the body again, Luna decided to try and weave a spell of her own. She picked out words and phrases from Elder Speech and Dark Magic, feeling the tingle and itch of her tattoos as several of them glowed gold, red and blue, over her arm, around her shoulder and up the side of her neck, all of the ones down her spine glowed as well. Her hands were hot and glowed white with the intensity, pushing through the throb between her temples and through her spine as her Magic reached a fevered pitch inside of her body, making her tremble. A breeze flowed through the room, making the torches on the walls flicker and dance, pushing the stench of the room away, momentarily. Luna's head fell back, but her eyes looked sightless at the dripping ceiling above her, then fell forward again, blood dripped from her nose and onto the corpse. The corpse shifted against her hands, but Luna kept weaving the spell, a steady flow of blood from her nose creating a pool in the hollow the corpse's throat.

The body moved under Luna's burning hands, making the skin under them pink with warmth. It's hand shot up, gripping her tattooed forearm, but Luna didn't break the flow of Magic, taken over by it. The body sat up, sitting at the edge of the table and grabbing her other forearm, it shoved Luna back against the wall, jarring her out of her trance some.

“Look at you!” He rasped, her blood dripping down it's chest. “A shell of yourself, Sorceress.” 

“That's ripe coming from you, Corpse.” Luna growled back, her eyes flaring.

“I am a shell of a dead man. You are the shell of a living woman, who's failing her husband.” The Corpse snapped, bearing its teeth at her.

“It's my husband that had me bring you back!” She snapped back, her eyes darkening.

“No, you stupid woman.” He sneered at her, wrapping his hand around her throat and squeezing with surprising strength. “The Prisoner. Go to the Prisoner, and fill your empty shell.” He laughed, his hand tightening even more.

Luna's wedding ring burned her already hot skin, snapping her out of it and releasing the Magic, just as her field of vision started to go black. The corpse dropped with dead weight to the floor as Luna choked and coughed, panting and squeezing her throbbing eyes shut, leaning against the wall behind her. She rubbed at her throat and stared at the body at her feet, its words ringing in her ears.

“The Prisoner.” She whimpered, holding her throat as she pushed off the wall, propelling herself towards the door and yanked it open. She stumbled down the hallway, Vego no where in sight, and checked several of the doors down from the room she'd just left, until she found the one with the dungeon cells in it. She leaned against one of the empty cell doors, trying to catch her breath and compose herself.

“Luna?” Geralt's voice called out, several doors away, he'd felt her near and could now hear her breathing heavily.

She looked up as a thick arm reached through one of the cell doors. “You know my name?” She gulped, and whimpered at the pain.

“I do.” His voice was soft, afraid of scaring her off.

“How?” Luna groaned, moving closer, but out of Geralt's reach. “How do you know me?”

Geralt brought his face closer to the door, he knew he looked like shit, but, whether she remembered or not, she'd seen him look worlds worse. He rested his forehead against the bars and smiled at her, minus a bloody nose, dark circles under her eyes and her clothes, she looked exactly like she had the last time he'd seen her face, and what a gorgeous face it was, his beautiful wife.

“Would you believe me?” He asked, gently.

“Try me.”

He chuckled, that was his feisty woman. “You're my wife.” he told her, honestly.

“ _Your_ wife?” She echoed, blinking at him, then caught the sight of his necklace and tilted her head, pulling the identical one out of her pocket, holding it out between them. “This is..”

“The medallion I gave you.” Geralt nodded, seeing the broken chain. “He took from you.”

“Kruz?” Luna met Geralt's eyes.

“Yes.” He nodded, touching the medallion around his neck. “Our bond, must have reconnected that little bit, when you found it again.” He said, it suddenly made sense.

“It's _you_ , I feel?” She asked, confused.

“The little bit you can, yes.” Geralt replied, relieved. “I never stopped feeling you, like we had before.”

“And it was you, I was dreaming of.” Luna said, so many things suddenly making sense. “But, they weren't dreams..”

“No, Luna, they weren't. They were memories, of me and of us. The strongest our bond as been for the last few weeks, was only when you were asleep. If we spoke through our bound normally, you'd get restless and agitated.” He explained to her. “So, I figured, sharing my memories of us with you, would be easier for you to take, and it was.”

Luna looked at the wedding ring on her hand and held it up for him to see. “You?”

“Me.” Geralt nodded. “I gave you the medallion to claim you as mine, I gave you the ring, when we married almost four years ago. You can see, if you look on the inside of it...” he trailed off.

Blinking at him again, Luna slipped the ring off her finger and looked on the inside of the band. Engraved on the inside of the ring was Geralt's name in Elder Speech. Geralt removed his ring and showed her the inside of it, where her name was also engraved in Elder Speech, before slipping it back on.

“What happened, Geralt?” She asked him, watching him smile as she said his name. “Why are we like this?”

Geralt sighed, heavily. “There was an incident with Kruz. I was stupid and didn't see it coming, and it ended up with us here, and separated. You excreted a lot of your Magic and got sick from it. When you woke up, you didn't know who I was any more, and couldn't feel me through the bond we usually have. Kruz took advantage of that, convincing you that he was your husband and...” He motioned around to the dank dungeon they stood in.

“That's Kruz.” Luna nodded, looking around the room and sighed. “I want to remember, Geralt. How do I remember?”

He grinned at her, reaching out an arm to her again, he'd been dying to touch her physically again for months. Luna reached out to him, their fingertips touched and Luna gasped, all their other re-connections had been pops and crackles, but as their skin touched it was like a punch, but a good kind. Geralt threaded their fingers together, pressing their palms together and closing his eyes against the warm feel of her skin against his.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked, shyly, opening his eyes.

Luna moved closer to his cell door. “Of course.” She smiled at him.

Relieved, he moved his hand from hers and cupped her face, with a careful maneuver, Luna and Geralt's lips met and it was like a bomb had gone off between them. Luna grabbed at him through the bars of his cell door and deepened the kiss, with a desperation.

“Geralt.” She sobbed, breaking the kiss and clinging onto him as she shook. “Geralt. Oh my god, Geralt.”

“It's all right, baby.” He smiled, crying as well. “It's all right, Skye.” He told her, and watched the rest of her mind click as he called her Skye, he'd used Nicolas's nickname for her since they married, a sort of tribute to her fallen twin.

“I'm not an empty shell anymore.” She whimpered, resting her forehead against the bar.

“What?” Geralt frowned at her.

“Kruz was trying to get me to resurrect the dead.”

“He what!” Geralt snapped, his anger flaring.

“Yeah, there was that moment of my resurrecting the dead, and said dead guy, calling me an empty shell.” She chuckled, stroking his face to cool him down.

“Christ, Luna.” He looked at her, brow furrowed.

“Hey, he showed me to you.” Luna reasoned with him. “and I failed at the whole thing anyway, so there's that.” She tried to reassure him.

Geralt caressed her cheek, wiping away a bit of the drying blood from her nose. “How tired you are, and have been.” He said softly, feeling hit him in waves. “Have you seen Jaskier and Yennefer?”

Luna paused, frowning. “Yennefer, yes. Jaskier, I don't think so, maybe. I've been to busy to even really notice myself, if I hadn't been, we might not have been in this problem so long.”

“That was the purpose of making you use your Magic so much.” Kruz's voice called from the dungeon door. “To ensure you were both too busy and too exhausted for anything else.” He admitted, ignoring the growl from Geralt that made the stale air vibrate.


	9. Raining Bodies

“I knew, I should have had Mika remove the Witcher from the castle, how did you find him?” Kruz asked her.

“The body, you were trying to make me resurrect.” Luna snapped, turning to face him.

“The dead told you to seek out the Witcher?” He frowned, confused by her statement.

“Death is a strange and fickle thing, just like love is. If something is destine to be, nothing will get in its way.” She told him. “and Geralt and I are very much destine for each other. Death couldn't keep me away from him, and a pitiful mortal like you, certainly fucking won't either.”

“We'll see about that.” Kruz growled, balling his hands into fists.

“Luna!” Geralt yelled as Vego came up behind her, holding a blade to her throat. “You spill a drop of her blood and I'll rip your throat out with my bare hands!” He growled, reaching through the bars as Vego pulled her away.

“No harm will befall her, as long as she behaves.” Kruz said, eyeing the Witcher. “No funny business with your Magic, woman, or you'll both die.”

“Geralt?” Luna said in a reasonably calm voice, looking him in the eyes and feeling him out through their fully restored bond, seeing if she should try something.

But, Geralt shook his head at her. “Don't, Luna.” He told her, shifting his eyes back to Kruz. “They'll both be dead, soon enough.”

“Says the mutant in the cell.” Kruz laughed, incredibly amused. “Take her back upstairs, if she does anything with her Magic, kill her.”

“We both know you can't kill her, Kruz.” Geralt said after Vego dragged Luna out of the room. “If she dies, you lose Selkaten to Skellige. Why don't you just let her go, keep Selkaten, as long as she lives, you get to keep it. It negates having to forfeit the island to Skellige, and a loophole for her being unable to abdicate the throne to you.”

“You'd love that, wouldn't you?” Kruz asked, pacing up and down in front of Geralt's cell. “I set both of you free, back to your happy little domesticated life, while I rule here. You don't get it, though, do you, Witcher? It's just not her life tying up the throne, that I need her alive for. I need her Magic. Without her Magic, I can't take over the Continent. She's the key to succeeding where Nilfgaard failed.”

“You're crazy, if you think she'll help you any farther with that madness.” Geralt growled, squeezing the bars of his cell door.

“She won't have a choice.” He answered, going to the door and looking back at Geralt. “As for you, Witcher. You get to die here, alone, and without her.” He said, before leaving.

– –

“Emilia,” Luna whispered, moving closer to the girl, out of sight of Vego as he guarded the door. “I need you to do something for me.”

“Of course, Mistress. Anything.”

“I need you, to go out and find Yennefer of Vengerberg.” She instructed the servant, taking a hold of her hands. “Tell her, the Queen remembers the Bruxa bait, and she needs to free Geralt, no matter what happens. Can you do that for me?” She asked her. “It's incredibly important that you do.”

“Yes, my Lady.” Emilia nodded, confused, but ready to help Luna. “Do you know where I can find her, if she's not in the castle?”

Luna paused, searching her mind. “The inn!” She suddenly remembered Kruz instructing the Messenger on contacting Yennefer at the inn. “The Crimson Dragon Inn. If she's not in the castle, she's at the Crimson Dragon. Go.” She told her, pushing her towards the door.

“I'll bring her directly, my Lady.” Emilia promised, pulling the door open, startled by Vego, but he let her go by, and she rushed down the hall, in search of Yennefer.

“Well, my love!” Kruz called, walking through the door several moments later.

“Don't fucking call me that!” Luna barked back, seething at him.

Kruz shrugged, unbothered. “I suppose the glamour of marriage has worn off.” He said, looking her over.

“We weren't married to start with, you creep.” She countered, resting her hands on her hips. “And whatever the fuck you're thinking, you can cram it right back down your throat and choke on it.” She hissed at him.

“Oh dear, Luna.” He grinned at her, letting his real nature show. “I have a great many things planned for us, and many of them have already be set into motion.” He told her. “So, now we're going to finish what we started, whether you like it or not.” He grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out of the rooms, pulling her down the hallway, with Vego following them.

“Kruz!”

“How in the hell did you get free!” Kruz snapped, yanking Luna against him as Geralt appeared at the other end of the hallway, his sword gripped in his hand.

“Yennefer.” Luna grinned, a rush of excitement running though her.

“That fucking Mage is with you?” Kruz growled, looking between Geralt and Luna.

“Loyal friends.” Luna chuckled, meeting Geralt's eyes. “Something you wouldn't know about, Kruz.” She said, her eyes burning into his with malice.

“I don't need friends.” He snapped, digging his nails into her arm. “Vego, kill the fucking Witcher.” He ordered, then continued dragging Luna away.

Geralt raised his sword as Vego drew his, readying himself for a fight with the slightly larger male. Vego snickered at Geralt, taking measured steps forward, carefully closing the gap between him and Geralt, who set his stance a bit differently in anticipation. Geralt let Vego swing first and easily blocked the blow, shoving his blade away with his own. Vego tried to push Geralt back, but the Witcher stood his ground, parrying and blocking every assault he tried, then pushed him back. Their blade rang against each other, echoing off the stone walls of the hallway as Geralt and Vego did a careful dance, back and forth. Geralt side stepped one of Vego's upper handed arcs and drove his sword through the center of his chest, like a hot knife in butter. Pressing his foot down on Vego's chest, Geralt yanked his sword out off his body and wasted no more time chasing after Luna and Kruz.

“Make the portal, you stupid bitch.” Kruz barked, shaking Luna roughly.

“No!” Luna snapped back, stomping on his foot, and stumbling forward onto her hands and knees as he flung her away. She looked up and crawled forward, struggling up onto her feet and running towards Geralt as he ran out of the castle in pursuit of them. “Geralt.” She panted, relieved as they collided and he wrapped his free arm around her waist, pressing her face to his chest.

“It doesn't matter!” Kruz screamed, watching them. “The first attacks across the Continent and Skellige have already been set in motion and began this morning!”

“He's not lying.” Luna mumbled against Geralt's shoulder. “As soon as the men arrived, the war would have started shortly after. They're already attacking their points.”

“Is there anyway you can stop it?” Geralt asked, looking down at her.

“No.” Kruz smirked, triumphantly. “It no longer matters, if I have her. Soon, I will be ruler of all the Continent and the Selkaten Declaration will be null and void. I've won.” He boasted, feeling amazing at the victory.

“It won't last, Kruz.” Luna said, pulling away from Geralt a bit, to look at the other man. “Dictators never last. Just looked what happened to Nilfgaard, you'll be next on the list and the Continent will be restored.”

“No.” He grinned at her, licking his lips. “I have another little weapon in my arsenal.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You wouldn't remember, Luna. It took almost more out of you, than the Magic you used to protect the Witcher here. Took the Healers three days, around the clock, to keep you from dying, but you lived and pulled off your greatest Magical force, ever.” He taunted her, incredibly amused with himself.

“What did I do?” Luna asked, a horrified knot in her stomach, ran a chill up her spine.

“You brought back that dear brother of yours.” He told her, laughing as her mouth dropped open. “Granted, we needed a fresh body for him to inhabit since his was..indisposed. Where do you think all those corpses came from?”

“Fuck.” Luna whimpered, feeling dizzy as it hit her, the woman's face and the babe from the images she saw, when she was working on the corpse. They were Mona and Nona, Nicolas's wife and daughter from when he was alive. She looked up at Geralt, her chest heaving with growing panic, then jerked her head back to Kruz. “What did you do with him?” She demanded.

“Nothing.” He shrugged, stilling grinning. “The bodies never sufficed, they always ended up dying and he'd disappear back to the Shadow Lands. But, I got what I wanted out of him, in the end.”

“What did you want from him?” Geralt asked, narrowing his eyes at the other man.

“Nona.”

Luna's face fell, Nona was Nicolas's daughter, the only blood family Luna had left. Blood that could take over Selkaten's throne with a proper claim to it, she'd utterly forgotten about that fact, though Luna had forgotten a great many things in the last few months. If Kruz got his hands on her five-year old niece he could continue to rule Selkaten, and no doubt planned on, _legally_ , marrying her when she was of age. He needed Nicolas to find out where Nona was, though, because Luna didn't know where she was, even when she didn't have amnesia, she didn't have a clue where Mona and Nona went after Nilfgaard's downfall and Nicolas's murder. As she thought about it, bits and pieces of the experience flickered through her brain.

“ _Sister_?” Nicolas's voice came out of a different man's throat. “ _What's going on_? _Why are you summoning me, like this_?”

“ _I need an answer to a burning question, Nicolas Onura_.” Kruz said, stepping up from behind Luna.

“ _Who the hell are you_?” Nicolas had asked, the borrowed body's face twisting in annoyed confusion.

“ _I am your sister's_ new _husband_.” Kruz answered, glancing at Luna, but she was in the full trance of her Magic, and knew she probably wouldn't remember what he'd said. “ _I need to know where your wife and daughter are. It's very important_.”

“ _Why_?” Nicolas growled, narrowing the body's eyes at Kruz.

“ _They aren't safe. There's a new war coming, Luna and I wish to make sure they're safe, when it starts. She's so very fond of her niece_.” He lied, his face holding a neutral expression as he said it.

Nicolas had looked at Luna, caught up in the flow of her Magic, that was keeping him animated, he could sense the Dark Magic in the room and felt ill at ease with the knowledge she was using it to summon him. But, he also knew how protective Luna was, and fell for Kruz's lie, telling him where Nona and Mona were, before Kruz shook Luna out of her trance and blacked out from it.

“Where is she?” Luna demanded, snapping out of the memory. “Where's my niece!” She barked, taking several steps towards him.

“Sadly, Mona did not survive the retrieval of your niece, and she is so beautiful.” Kruz taunted her, watching the anger in Luna's eyes build. “But, she's perfectly safe, and waiting for me. Luckily, I'm a patient man, I proved that with how long I waited for you, Luna.” He tormented her.

“You twat.” Luna growled, shaking with anger. “Tell me, where she is!”

“No.” He grinned, shaking his head.

Luna took another step towards him. “You do know, what I can do to you? I can summon the dead back, you've seen it..”

“Luna.” Geralt whispered her name, in a calming tone, feeling the white hot heat of her anger burning through their bond.

“You think summoning them back from the Shadow Lands, is all I can do with them?” She jeered at Kruz, ignoring Geralt and his attempts to calm her down, laughing with shattering evil. “I can make your death so fucking tormented, you'd beg me to let you go back to hell. Hell will feel like the cushiest fucking vacation spot to have ever existed, when I finish with you.”

“You don't have it in you.” Kruz ridiculed her, with a snarl. “and even then, you couldn't stop the war. You'll never see your niece again, either.”

Luna let out a bone shattering scream, and dropped to her knees on the brick walkway, pressing her hands to it and squeezing her eyes shut as she started chanting in Elder Speech. The skies around the island darkened, as if it was almost night, and the sea kicked up, huge waves crashing against the sandy shore. Both Geralt and Kruz looked from Luna to the sky and water, then back to her, startled by this turn of events.

“What the fuck is she doing?” Kruz demanded of Geralt, looking at the Witcher and seeing the clearly horrified and worried look in his gold eyes.

“Luna, don't do this.” Geralt called to her, reaching out his hand to her, but didn't dare touch her.

“Geralt, what's going on?” Yennefer called out over the roar of wind, as she ran up behind him.

“I don't know.” He answered, shaking his head, his emotions were completely muted out by Luna's Magic and Chaos.

Luna's head dropped back, facing up towards the agitated sky, her voice echoing like a boom of thunder, and her eyes opened wide. Geralt cursed seeing them, they were almost solid black, like they would get when her Chaos would overpower her, but her irises where still that eerie bright and metallic arctic blue, making the color really pop against the inky black. All of her rune tattoos glowed as well, strobing multi-color.

“Oh my god, Geralt. Look!” Yennefer yelled over the commotion, pointing up over the roiling sea.

She pointed to a body, a living person, as they fell out of the sky, from nowhere and plummet into the water. Then, even more bodies started doing the same thing, suddenly popping into existence over the water and falling in. In a very short time, the matter of less than a minute, dozens of bodies practically rained down into the ocean, their screams heard over Luna's booming voice, the high wind and pounding surf.

“She's portalled the entire Selkaten army, from across the Continent, into the Great Sea.” Yennefer said, both incredibly shocked and immensely impressed. She looked up at Geralt, blinking at what should be impossible and obscene. “I suppose, she found a way to stop the invasion in one sweep.”

Geralt glared down at Yennefer, annoyed at the sound of her being impressed by Luna's feat. “While nice, Yennefer. The effect on Luna, could be fatal.” He said, looking back to Luna, who was still going.

Luna suddenly stood up and turned on her heels towards Kruz, who startled seeing her face and eyes, and what she'd just done to his army. She closed the distance between them in a snap, startling him even more, as she grabbed him by the head and pressed her forehead to his, her chant changing without missing a beat and made Kruz wither as shape pricks of pain shot through his brain. Her hands moved down his face to his throat, squeezing for a moment, before relaxing, and grabbing him by the back of the neck, presenting him to Geralt.

“The vengeance of his death, is _yours_ , husband.” She told Geralt in an spooky voice, and shoved Kruz towards Geralt. “I have something more important to do.” She said, then vanished into thin air.

Yennefer, Geralt and Kruz all blinked and shielded their eyes as the bright afternoon sun appeared again, as if nothing had happened. The sea was calm again and several of the soldiers, that had survived the fall and wrath of the ocean, were swimming back to land, baffled and frightened. Growling as he own anger washed over him, no longer overpowered by Luna's emotions, Chaos and Magic. He shoved Kruz onto his back with his foot, pinning him to the ground.

“What did she do to you?” He sneered at the pathetic man.

“I-I don't k-know.” Kruz whimpered, like that weak human he was.

Geralt squatted beside Kruz, his brows creased as he grew more angry and annoyed. “You threatened my family.” he growled, wrapping his hand around Kruz's throat so tight, Kruz's eyes bulged. “You tortured me. You tortured _my_ wife, through me. You harmed and tormented her, twisting her Magic to your own benefit, and jeopardized her life, numerous times. You touched and took what _wasn't yours_. You killed one of the only connections Luna had to her twin, then you kidnapped the last blood link to her family, to her twin.” His face twisted with pent up emotion, tightening his hand and making Kruz struggle for air, clawing at his wrist and thick forearm. “I don't care about your attempt to conquer the Continent, or wanting the throne to this fucking rock. I care about my wife, about Luna, about my family, and her niece.” He pressed the tip of his sword to Kruz's chest, and still choking him, slowly pierced the blade through his skin, breaking ribs and painfully nicking his rapidly beating heart, making him grunt in pain and squirm even more.

“Even killing you like this, is too good.” Geralt hissed, letting Kruz's throat go and stood up.

“Where do you think she went?” Yennefer asked, grimacing down at Kruz as he pressed a hand to his wound, bleeding to death, _slowly_.

“To find her niece, no doubt.” Geralt answered, his back to Kruz. “Where's Jaskier?” He asked, looking at her.

“At the Inn, waiting for me to come back.” She answered, turning her back on the dying man as well. “The servant girl that tended to Luna while she was here, came and found me at the inn. She was in a complete panic, when she finally did find me, and told me what Luna had said, that warned me of what was going on. It's how I knew it was time to let you out of the cell.” She explained.

“What did she say?” Geralt asked, shrugging his shoulders.

“ _The Queen remembers the Bruxa bait_.” Yennefer quoted, chuckling at the reference.

“Ciri.” Geralt smiled, thinking of his Child Surprise.

“I knew, if she remembered Ciri, then she'd have remembered who we all were again, and it was time to make the final show.” Yennefer sighed, rubbing at her neck. “I didn't imagine this all would happen, though.” she added.

“Jaskier is going to be so upset, when he finds out what he missed.” Geralt laughed, moving towards the gate of the city.

Yennefer looked back at Kruz, who'd grown eerily silent, but was still _mostly_ alive. “That's for sure.” She agreed, following after Geralt. “But, I'll fill him in on it, later.”


	10. Never, Ever Again

With everything settled, Yennefer took Jaskier back to the house in Rivia, then returned to Aretuza to check on Ciri and let her know everything was fine again. Luna portalled herself, Geralt and Nona back to her childhood home. Nona squealed in Geralt's arms as they came out of the portal, she thoroughly enjoyed the experience, which made an uneasy Geralt chuckle at her excitement, begging Luna to do it again.

“Some other time, Munchkin.” Luna smiled at her, patting her on the back.

“Luna!” Mary-Ella's voice called, catching their attention as she came around the house. “Geralt!” She grinned, at the two of them. “And who's this sweet plum?” She asked, coming closer.

“Mary,” Luna sighed, looking at Nona as she hugged her little arms around Geralt's neck and hid her face in that broad chest. “This is Nona, she's Mona and Nicolas's daughter.” she explained, a lump forming in her throat.

“Oh, god.” Mary-Ella pressed a hand to her mouth, Luna had sent word to her and Emmon after Nicolas died. “Where's Mona?” she asked, searching Luna's eyes.

Luna glanced at Geralt, then looked back to Mary-Ella. “It's a long story.”

“Then, come inside!” Mary-Ella said, motioning towards the house. “I'll get us some hot tea going and bit of lunch.”

They followed Mary-Ella into the house, meeting Emmon in the entryway and continued on to the kitchen. Nona wouldn't let Geralt put her down, so he managed to enjoy his tea and lunch with her perched on his knee at the table, while Luna explained what had happened in the last few years.

“So, you two finally tied the knot.” Mary-Ella grinned between Luna and Geralt. “It's about time.” She teased them.

“I know.” Luna blushed, picking at her untouched plate. “But,” she paused, biting her lip. “Did you guys know _who_ my parents were, before they came here?” Mary-Ella and Emmon looked at each other, then down at their laps, not meeting Luna's eyes. “For fuck sake, did Marcus?” She asked, feeling her anger spike, in total disbelief.

“He did.” Emmon nodded, finally meeting her eyes. “Your parents wanted to forget everything, and start anew. We all agreed that it would be the best thing to do, and erased everything that could bring up the past and the truth.”

“Until it caused Geralt and I to be kidnapped, and a great deal more, that shouldn't be discussed in the presence of a toddler.” Luna fumed at them, but held herself together.

“Why don't you and I go look at the horses, Nona?” Geralt said, looking at her with a soft expression as he stood up.

“Yeah!” Nona cheered, bouncing excitedly in Geralt's arms.

“If you excuse us.” Geralt said, gave Luna a look and carried Nona out of the kitchen.

“Keeping that fucking secret is the reason Mona is dead!” Luna yelled as soon as she heard the front door close. “I lost my memory, I forgot who my husband was and used my Magic for unspeakable things!”

“Luna..” Emmon put his hands up.

“No!” Luna shook, angry tears in her eyes. “I helped start an invasion of the fucking Continent, I have to live knowing that a certain amount of innocent people are dead because of it, and the war was only going for a few hours. If either of you, or Marcus, had any peace of mind to tell me about my lineage, an: _oh, hey! You're really a princess, an Heir Apparent, to an entire Kingdom, and this first Destiny guy might come after you and all this shit_. I wouldn't have been blinded. Geralt wouldn't have been fucking tortured and Mona would still be alive taking care of her daughter!” She ranted. “What else are you keeping from me?”

“That's all of it, Luna.” Mary-Ella told her, her voice weak. “I swear, that's all of it. We never thought this would happen.”

“Let's hope, that is the last of it.” Luna told them, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. “I'm really over such historic life events. I just want to be with Geralt, travel, kick the ass of some monsters, listen to one of my best friends sing his amazing songs and ballads, talk Magic with my other best friend, who's really a sister to me, and help care for Ciri. That's my ideal life, and it funny because it's not the life I pictured for myself, when I lived here. My ideal life, then, was to have Prince Charming whisk me away and make me Queen, worship me, have a horde of kids and live comfortably.” Luna shook her head, looking around the kitchen, that was as familiar to her as her own body was. “I have that, Geralt is my Prince Charming, that whisked me away, showed me what a real adventure the world is, what real life is. He does worship me, more than anyone else does, or has, or will. Ciri is a daughter, I've always dreamed of.” A smile pulled on her lips as she thought about it.

“You have everything, you've ever wanted.” Mary-Ella smiled, softly, more than happy for Luna.

“I do, and so much more.” Luna nodded. “You two have given me so much, you helped raise me and make me the woman I am today. I've always wanted to thank you for that, but I could never figure out what I could do as that thank you.”

“There's nothing, Luna.” Emmon told her, shaking his head gently.

“No, there's something I can do.” Luna grinned at them, her mood lightening. “Geralt and I are rarely ever home, only during the winter months, so Ciri is always at Aretuza, where Yennefer is teaching her to use and control her Magic. Jaskier is...Jaskier.” she chuckled, thinking of the Bard, who must have sang _Toss a Coin to Your Witcher_ for Nona a hundred times, the night before. “She needs a couple that can always be there for her, raise her right, in a loving home, and keep the memory of her parents alive.”

“Are you-” Emmon looked at her, face wide with surprise.

“I am.” Luna nodded, smiling at him. “You two did an amazing job with Nicolas and I, not all of that was Marcus. I also know, the two of you have wanted a child of your own, but haven't been able too. Nona is in need of parents and guardians, and you two deserve that opportunity more than anything else in this world. If you want to take care of her, that is?”

Mary-Ella took a hold of Emmon's hand as she looked at him, tears in her eyes. “Of course.” She nodded, looking back to Luna. “We would love nothing more than to take care of that wee plum, we will make sure she never forgets who her mother is, especially Nicolas.” She promised.

“Will you come to visit her?” Emmon asked.

“Of course, she's my niece.” Luna assured them, an emotional lump in her throat, again. “She's the only blood family, I have left. I'll visit as much as I can, and if you are in need of anything, you know where my home is in Rivia.”

“Certainly.” Emmon nodded, as giddy as Mary-Ella.

“I'll go say bye to her.” Luna said, finishing her tea and getting up.

“Don't you want to stay for a bit?” Mary-Ella asked, standing up with her.

“I can't.” Luna shook her head. “I still have to deal with the throne to Selkaten, then I'm going to go home with my husband, and sleep for a fucking week.” she chuckled, running a hand over her face.

Luna rounded the house to the stables and stopped, watching Geralt hold Nona with one big arm and carefully showing her how to pet the horse in the stall, Nona's face bright with awe and wonder. It warmed Luna tired heart to see her big, monster hunting, Witcher be so gentle and soft. She wondered what the world would think, if they saw this Geralt, not the scary Witcher or the Butcher of Blaviken, but, the gentle giant and loving teddy bear. Geralt looked up, sensing her, and smiled, setting Nona down on her feet as Luna approached them.

“How'd it go?” He asked, raising his eyebrows at you.

“Well.” Luna nodded, smiling. “They agreed to take care of her.” She told him, resting her hand on Nona's head as she stood between them. “I promised to visit, as well.”

“I'd expect nothing less of you, Luna.” Geralt smiled, his head tilting at her. “You want to say good-bye to her?” He asked, gently.

“Going to have to say it, eventually.” Luna sighed, rubbing her hand against her thigh.

Geralt nodded, dropped down to Nona's height and smiled at her. “I have to go, but I'll see you again, okay?”

“You promise?” Nona asked, her bottom lip puffing out.

“I promise.” He nodded, feeling the little girl's expression weasel into his soul.

“Good!” She beamed, launching herself into Geralt's arms and hugging him with all the strength in her little arms. Luna blushed as Nona let Geralt go and he got up to walk away, and melted even more. “I miss you already, Uncle Geralt!!” She yelled at the top of her lungs.

“I'm going to die.” Luna laughed, seeing the flush to Geralt's cheeks and the feeling spreading in their bond. Geralt shook his head and tried to put his normal grump face back on, and failed, so he just walked away. “Okay, Munchkin.” Luna sighed, looking down at her niece, her heart faltering.

“You going with Uncle Geralt, too?” Nona asked, looking up at Luna with a face that was so much like Nicolas's when he knew something for sure.

“I am.” Luna nodded, going down to her level and resting her hands on Nona's sides. “But, Mary and Emmon will take amazing care of you. They raised me and your dadda.” She leaned in close. “Mary will always sneak you a cookie before dinner, even if Emmon tells you, you can't have one.”

“Every time?” Nona's eyes grew wide at the prospect.

“Without fail.” Luna told her, crossing her heart. “Or a Kikimora bite me.” she laughed, watching the joy on her face. “Me and _uncle_ Geralt will always come and visit you, tons and tons. You won't even notice we're gone.” Tears dripped down Luna's face and she took a moment as she struggled to breathe.

“No tears.” Nona said, resting her hands on Luna's cheeks. “No tears, little cloud, the moon will come out soon.”

“Oh god.” Luna sobbed, hugging Nona tight against her. “Who taught you that?”

“Mumma would say it to me, when I was sad.” Nona said, against Luna's shoulder. “She said, Dadda would say it to me, when I was a baby.”

Luna buried her face in Nona's shoulder, and cried. Nicolas would always say it to her, when she was upset or crying, while they were growing up. She had completely forgotten about it all these years, but it seemed Nicolas hadn't, and passed it down to Nona, with Mona keeping it alive afterwards. Luna pulled away from Nona and looked her in the eyes, there was so much she wanted to tell her about her father and mother, and there wouldn't be enough time in the world for it all.

“We'll be all right,” She whispered to the toddler. “We have the best family in the whole world. You ready to stay with Emmon and Mary-Ella?” She asked her.

“Yes.” Nona nodded, taking Luna's hand in hers.

“At least, one of us is.” Luna chuckled to herself, leading Nona back around to the front of the house, finding Geralt, Emmon and Mary-Ella there.

Nona let go of Luna's hand and ran into Mary-Ella's legs, wrapping her arms around her and grinning up at her, making Luna chuckled, knowing the kid was already laying on the charm for the pre-dinner cookie. Geralt wrapped a supportive arm around Luna's shoulders, hugging her against his side and kissing her forehead.

“You all right?” He whispered to her.

“Like you need to ask.” Luna quipped, shaking her head. “You have everything?” She asked Mary-Ella and Emmon, already seeing the happy little family forming.

“Everything, and more.” Emmon grinned, hugging Mary-Ella.

“All right, then we should go and deal with the last little bit of business.” Luna said, looking up at Geralt, who nodded. “We'll visit again soon, promise.”

“We'll be here, Luna.” Mary-Ella assured her, picking Nona up.

Nona waved, vigorously as Luna portalled herself and Geralt away, and felt the panicked rush to go back to her niece, when they arrived in Skellige. But, Geralt hugged her tighter against him and let her get through it, it made both of them feel worryingly dizzy.

“She's safe, Luna.” He promised her, brushing his fingers through her hair. “Kruz is dead, he won't be hurting her, or anyone else, ever again.” He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her until he felt her calm down again.

“I've missed those lips, so much.” Luna chuckled, resting her hand on Geralt's neck.

“Let's get this over with, so I can take you home.”

Luna sighed and turned towards the Skellige castle, frowning. “Right.” She composed herself and lead the way inside.

“Her Majesty, the Queen of Selkaten, Luna Onura.” the Herald's voice rang out through the hall as she and Geralt entered. “and a...Witcher...”

“I'll be so glad, when people stop calling me that.” Luna sighed, as Geralt glared at the Herald.

“They probably won't.” Geralt commented.

“You would have experience in that.” Luna chuckled, bowing her head to the King of Skellige, Bran. “King Bran, it's a pleasure to see you again.” She told the king, who'd been reinstated to the throne after Eist's unfortunate death at the battle of Marnadal, and also attended the false wedding of her and Kruz.

“As it is to see you again, Queen Luna.” Bran replied, straightening himself up in his seat. “What are you doing with a Witcher, is there a monster loose in Selkaten?”

“There _was_.” Geralt replied, his face startlingly blank.

Luna glanced at Geralt, clearing her throat. “My Liege, I believe this is a discussion best given in private.” she told him, bowing politely. “My husband will be joining us, as well.” She said, eyeing the guard that moved as Geralt followed her, and gave her a confused look, but didn't bother him.

“What's going on, Luna?” Bran asked, as the door to his private study was closed.

“I'm going to just say it, Bran.” Luna said, taking the seat he offered. “I want to break the Declaration of Selkaten. I no longer want it. I actually didn't even know I was the Heir Apparent to the island kingdom until,” she stopped and looked up at Geralt, who refused to sit down.

“Ten months.” He told her, his voice toneless.

Luna felt punched in the gut. “I-” She shook her head, trying to keep a handle on herself. “I didn't even know I was the Heir Apparent to the kingdom until _ten_ months ago. My parents having gone to great lengths to conceal the truth from me and my twin brother, when he was alive.”

“Then, how did you come into it?” Bran asked, frowning as he looked at her from across his desk.

“Kruz.” She said, a vile taste in her mouth. “Geralt,” she pointed to him, standing behind her. “is my legal husband, he and I married three..” she paused and looked up at Geralt. “four years ago, as of last month.”

“You married a Witcher?” Bran looked at Luna like she had lost her mind.

“I did.” Luna nodded. “Destiny is a funny thing, and I'm glad it is, because I love him. But, the point.”

“Of course. Who you love, is who you love. Whether fated by Destiny or not.” Bran nodded back, understanding where Luna and Geralt were coming from. “So, what about the wedding I attended for you and Kruz?”

“Obviously, null and void. Being that, I'm legally married to Geralt, Queen Meve married us herself in Rivia, and Geralt was very much alive at the time of the wedding you attended, and thankfully is still alive.” she chuckled, relaxing. “The Selkaten wedding was only a front and lie.”

“Did you not know Geralt was still alive?”

“Uh,” she coughed, rubbing her neck. “You know, who doesn't, about my Magic capabilities.”

“I do.” Bran nodded, resting his finger tips together.

“I exerted myself to the point of a seizure, which caused memory loss.” She explained to him, Geralt having given her all the details of what had happened, the night before as they laid in bed. “I didn't remember anything of my life before it. So, I had no recollection of who Geralt even was, let alone that he was alive.”

“Good God.” Bran frowned, horrified and looked up at Geralt. “Where were you, during this time?”

“Being tortured in the dungeons.” Geralt told him, with his usual grumpy face.

Bran gulped at him, blinking. “Nothing, you weren't use to, after being turned into a Witcher.” He said, measuring his tone carefully.

“Anyway!” Luna threw in, before Geralt could make a comment that could get him thrown into the Skellige's dungeons. “Kruz lured us out of our home, under false pretenses, and kidnapped us, taking us back to Selkaten, where I lost my memory. He convinced me, that _he_ was my husband and proceeded to having me use my Magics for his benefits. Including that skirmish that happened on one of Skellige's isles.”

“I knew it was Selkaten that attacked.” Bran sighed, pressing his lips together and leaning forward to shift around the papers on his desk. “There are tons of letters and dispatches coming in from all across the mainland about the sudden appearance of the Selkaten army and battles breaking out.” He said, holding out one of the dispatches, that came from Temeria. “But, all of them end with, that as suddenly as the army appeared and started fighting, all the men of the army, disappeared, mid-fighting.”

“Yes.” Luna sighed, rubbing her face. “That was all me, and Kruz.” She told him, setting the dispatch down. “I portalled all of them, over several months, into various locations across the Continent, prepping them to attack, under Kruz's order and directions. I was able, with the help of loyal friends, a incredibly patient husband,” she looked up at Geralt again, offering him a smile. “and some more of my Magic, to recall myself. When I realized what Kruz had done, I became rather _upset_ , and used my Magic to portal the entire Selkaten army from their locations into the Great Sea, around the island.” she told him, looking around the study.

“You did what?” Bran asked, eyes huge.

“Her Magic is incredibly strong.” Geralt said, resting his hand on Luna's shoulder. “Especially, when she's upset.”

“I will take your word for it, Witcher.” Bran said, still shocked. “What's happened to Kruz? He'll, of course, need to be brought to justice for this.”

“Justice has already been dealt, Bran.” Luna told him, smirking. “He's dead.”

“Dead. How?”

“A _husband_ , has a right to defend his wife.” Geralt growled.

“Certainly.” Bran nodded, not willing to argue with Geralt, he remembered what his late brother, Eist, had told him about the famous White Wolf. “Forgive me, but I will have to make sure, are you certain that Kruz is dead?” he asked, looking between Geralt and Luna.

“Yes.” Luna nodded. “I had his body retrieved and brought to the Selkaten castle, it's in the keep. I've also had Mika Embalt, who was Kruz's most trusted and loyal servant, arrested and locked in the dungeons.”

“So, that leaves my last question for you, Luna.” Bran said, resting back against his chair and meeting her eyes. “Why are you here, telling me this? I understand you wish to break the Declaration of Selkaten, but why?”

“I don't want to be Queen.” Luna told him, bluntly. “Even if I had known all along that I was capable of being Queen of Selkaten, or any where for that matter, I wouldn't want it. I am happy with the life, I have without it. I don't want anything else, I don't need anything else.”

“Is there anyone else living from the Onura bloodline?” He asked, raising his eyebrow at her.

“My 5-year old niece.” She answered, raising an eyebrow back at him. “She's my late brother's daughter, and Kruz's men killed her mother. She doesn't need the burden of a kingdom on her. She needs to be raised in a normal life, unbothered by things to mature and complicated for her understanding. I want to dissolve the Declaration, and whatever hold my Onura bloodline has in the ruling capacity.”

“My father,” Bran replied, rubbing his temples. “use to tell me the story about how, your ancestor, Sol Onura, led the rebellion against Skellige. He started a massive rally in Selkaten, told them what he planned to do and brought them to the door of this castle. When my ancestor refused to answer their demands, they sacked the city in the same night. The afternoon of the next day, they met and drew up the Declaration of Selkaten, not because they gave into their demands, or even because they sacked the city. But, because my ancestor was so impressed yours could rally that many men on a whim, organize them and sack an entire city, without a blink.”

“That sounds familiar.” Geralt said, looking down at Luna, who blushed.

“Someone like that, is a powerful enemy.” Bran said, resting his elbows on the arms of his chair. “But, they are also a very powerful _ally_.”

“I'm not keeping the throne, Bran.” Luna shook her head, seeing where he was going with it. “I don't want it. I don't want that responsibility and stress. I'm not going to suddenly change my mind and come storming your keep and try and take it, or anything, back from you. I just want my own life back. You can have Selkaten, free and clear. I don't even wanna set foot on the damn island, ever again.”

“Oh, but surely, you'll come back and visit me here?” Bran laughed, his body shaking. “We do get some pretty murderous and strong monsters here in Skellige.”

“Oh, I know.” Geralt chimed in, grinning, despite himself. “Your brother, Eist, would tell me long winded stories about fighting them.”

“Ha!” Bran roared. “The biggest thing that boy ever slayed was finally getting Calanthe to marry him.” he laughed, heartily. “Gods rest their souls.” He added, with a sigh. “But, if that's the only thing you want, Luna, then I will take it and, gladly, allow you to return to your life.” He told her, in a more serious tone. “With your husband.” He nodded to Geralt.

“It's what I want.” Luna nodded, feeling the relief and mountain of stress lift off her shoulders, and dissipate.

“All right.” Bran said, slapping his hands and rubbing his palms together. “I will have my advisers draw up a document for you, stating that you relinquish the throne of Selkaten, abdicating the throne, and integrating the island back into the Kingdom of the Skellige Isles.”

“Not to be rude, King.” Geralt said, after Bran finished talking. “But, how long will that take?” He asked, he'd been impatient about wanting to take Luna back home to Rivia, for the last ten months.

“Um,” Bran floundered, licking his lips. “I can have them drawn up, within the hour.”

“Excellent.” Geralt beamed, startling Bran even more.

Luna chuckled, shaking her head. “I thank you, King.” she said, smiling sweetly at him.

“Bran, Luna.” He corrected her. “You may no longer be Queen soon, but you are still part of the Onura bloodline, that's nothing to shake a stick at. You will also hold my favor and respect.” He told her, with great admiration.

“I thank you still, Bran.” Luna told him, smiling more, warmed by his hospitality and cooperation.

Bran order his advisers to draw up the documents and decrees for Luna to sign, officially reliving her of the crown and throne of Selkaten, folding Selkaten back into the Skellige Kingdom under King Bran's reign and power. Finally freed, Luna felt great, and with some tactic, gratefully declined his invite for her and Geralt to stay for dinner and a room for the night. She could feel how practically itchy Geralt was to go home to Rivia, and shared it with him.

“There is one more thing.” Luna said, before she and Geralt left.

“Of course?” Bran answered, looking at her curiously.

“I had a maid servant in my employment, in Selkaten.” Luna told him. “Emilia. She's an incredibly good servant, quite attentive and well mannered. She was one of the reasons, I was able to break free. I would be truly grateful, if you would please give her a good employment somewhere, more than you know.”

“I can certainly do that for you, Lady Luna.” Bran nodded, bowing slightly to her. “My daughter has recently come of age, and in need of just such a servant. I will have her brought over and installed, presently.”

“Thank you.” Luna smiled, bowing back to him and followed Geralt outside. “I know, I don't need to ask, if you're ready to go home.” she said, wrapping her arm around his waist.

“You most certainly do not.” Geralt replied, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “I do have one ask though.”

“What's that, husband?” Luna asked, grinning up at him and giggled.

“No more fucking portals.” He begged her, he hated the unpredictability of portals, having seen bad things happen to people because of them.

“I thought you wanted to go home, Geralt.” Luna teased him. “That's a decent journey by boat, then by land and we don't have Roach waiting for us.”

Geralt sighed, a growl rumbling in his chest at her logic. “One portal.”

“Hey, I portalled an entire army from various locations into one spot, and no one got hurt.” She laughed, hugging herself tighter against him. “Well, the portal itself didn't hurt them, just the landing.” She said, sounding thoughtful. “It's always the landing that's hard to stick. But, they did have water to land in and not solid ground, suppose that saved a couple of them. That's unless they knew how to swim when they...”

“Luna!” Geralt snapped, his anxiety spiking as he listened to her ramble on.

Luna laughed even harder, pulling them to a stop and hugging the front of his body. She looked up at him, feeling him flow through her and the tentacles of their normal life settling into her body. Reaching up, she brushed stray stands of his white hair out of his face, her fingertips linger against the skin of his cheek as she pushed up on her toes and kissed him soundly on the mouth. When Geralt melted into the kiss with her, she portalled them by the door, outside their home in Rivia, quicker than a blink and before Geralt even realized what she'd done.

“Look at that,” She said, breaking the kiss and stepping back to look him over. “Still all in one piece, Witcher.”

“Lucky for you, Wife.” Geralt rumbled, scooping her up into his arms, making her laugh freely. “How I've missed that laugh.” He reminisced, content on holding her comfortable weight in his arms and against his solid body. “Your warmth and touch.”

“Never again.” Luna whispered, cupping his cheek.

“Ever again.” He whispered back, pushing open the door to their home and carrying her over the threshold.


	11. Reclaimed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find anywhere that Countess de Stael had a first name, so I just made one up for her.

“Where's Jaskier?” Luna asked as Geralt carried her upstairs to their bedroom.

“I asked the Bard to spend a day or so with the Countess.” Geralt replied, setting her down on their bed.

“I thought he and Vara broke up...again.” Luna frowned up at him. “Well, I thought Vara _left_ him again, after that whole incident of him writing a ballad about one of their sexual encounters, and it becoming a huge hit.” She chuckled, remembering the Countess de Stael throwing anything she could grab off the tables in the tavern at Jaskier, once she'd heard the new song.

“You know how fickle the two of them are.” He told her, his gold eyes darkening. “They've been falling in and out of love for decades.” He rumbled, his voice deepening. “You're filthy.”

Luna looked down at herself, she really was filthy, her clothing torn in places, she'd gotten another nose bleed from using the magic to take them home. “I know I am.” She sighed, rubbing at the drying blood on her nose with the back of her hand. “I'll go draw a bath.” She said, moving to stand up. “Geralt?” She whispered, when he blocked her from standing up, moving between her open legs as he stood at the edge of the bed, in front of her.

“I'm use to you being dirty like this.” He rasped, a dead set expression on his face. “But, I didn't mean you were _filthy_ like that, _my_ wife.”

“Geralt.” Luna said his name stronger, feeling the pulse of emotion that came off of him, anger, possession and _jealousy_.

“He touched you.” Geralt growled, gripping her upper arms.

“He did.” She nodded, blinking at his tight grip.

“He kissed you.” He sneered, shaking with the pent up emotions and memories he'd been forced to relive as he was holed away from her in that dungeon for almost a year.

“Yes.”

“You had sex with him.” His eyes twitched and glowed, remembering the feeling of her in a passionate heat with Kruz. 

“I didn't know, Geralt.” Luna whined, her heart breaking as she felt all of it as his hands squeezed her arms tighter.

“You made _love_ to him, Luna.” He grunted, his face twisting with all the feelings.

“I'm sorry, Geralt.” Luna cried, gripping at his sides and pulling at him. “I didn't know. I didn't know what I was doing, you know if I had, I'd....”

Geralt's mouth collided with Luna's, cutting off her words in an angry and hard kiss, bruising her lips as his hands moved off her arms and locked his arms around her torso, crushing her against his, just as dirty and filthy, body. Luna moaned into his mouth, and was again silenced with his tongue pushing inside her parted lips, filling her mouth. Luna's fingers tore at the back of Geralt's shirt as he roughly handled her, his hand knotting in the back of her hair and yanking her head painfully back, making her eyes water.

“You are _mine_ , Luna Onura.” He barked, his voice harsh. “You are Luna of Rivia, _my_ wife. None other's. And the only bed you will _ever_ share is _mine_.” he growled at her.

Any sane person would have died of fright if they encountered Geralt like this, many people had died, when Geralt was like this. Luna had seen it before, hundreds of times, and hundreds of times, _she_ was the one to cool that heated and angry passion and mood. But, Luna wasn't at all frightened of him, or him like this. She felt her stomach twist and jump, giddy and aroused by his possessiveness of her, of the pure and utter need flowing from him to her through their bond, that called to her senses and soul, that screamed of his heartache at feeling her pleasure at the hands of Kruz, and the want to reclaim what is rightfully his, by whatever means necessary. Luna gave into him, and whatever it was he wanted to do to her, to mark her as his territory again.

“ _I am yours_ , Geralt.” She whispered to him, breathless, and incapable of anything more with his massive arms squeezed around her ribcage.

Geralt growled loudly, his chest vibrating against Luna's breasts, and pushed her back onto their bed, knocking the little breath she had left out of her body. He grabbed the bottom hem of her skirt, an expensive skirt she wore as Queen, and ripped it completely off of her, making Luna yelp with surprise and lust. He did the same with her shirt, tossing the tattered fabric to the floor with the remnants of the skirt, then ripped his own dirty pants open, not bothering with the ties or taking them off. Luna's eyes grew wide seeing Geralt's cock spring suddenly out of the ripped opening of his pants and felt her insides hollow in anticipation of it.

“What's that look for?” He asked her, jealousy dripping for him gruff voice. “You'd swear by that look your false husband's didn't satisfy you. Which I know is a lie.”

“No man on the Continent has a cock like you, Geralt of Rivia.” Luna snapped back. “And no cock, or man, can satisfy me like you do, _husband_.”

“When I'm finished with you, you won't be able find out if another man's cock is better, let alone walk.” He growled at her, yanking her down to him by the back of her knees.

Using one hand to line himself up, Geralt bent over Luna, pinning her hands to the bed and started railing into her, not holding back an ounce of his strength as he thrusted, his mouth biting harshly into her throat and making her scream out in pain and pleasure, a split thought of how often those two worked together. He sucked hard on her throat, moving to pin her wrists above her head with one hand and grip her hip with the other, nails breaking skin as he used it as leverage to pound into her even more. Luna wrapped her legs around his waist, unable wrap anything else around him, crying and screaming out with every thrust of his powerful body, and shaking from the pure euphoric ecstasy of his hard cock stretching her open passed the limit with its thickness, and going so deep she could feel him in her stomach. No doubt the neighbors could hear and the people passing in the street below, but who cared?

Neither of them.

“Geralt!” Luna screamed, quivering beneath him, yanking one of her hands free and raking her nails down his back, drawing long lines of blood and yelling out has he hit her sweet spot even harder in the pained response.

Their bond was a complete fucking mess. Between lust and arousal, anger and jealousy, longing and need. Missing each other with all their energy, the long days and weeks alone and cut off from each other, being forced and subjected to feeling the other experience things they should only feel and experience together, as one. The fear of almost losing each other forever, and powerless to stop it, doing things that were so beyond their nature. Luckily, Luna and Geralt's endurance was a powerful one, something Kruz could never hold water too, so when Geralt told Luna she'd have trouble walking, the Witcher wasn't lying.

“Luna.” Geralt growled in the base of his throat, kissing her bruised lips again, slightly gentler this time.

“Geralt.” Luna whined back, her body pulsing from his onslaught. “Come with me, husband. Come with me.” She panted, her walls convulsing around his hot and throbbing cock, feeling how hard it twitched inside of her core. “Fill me, Geralt.” She coaxed him, feathering her fingertips down his sweaty spine and grasping a handful of his tense buttock, turning her face to press her mouth to his ear.

“Claim me again.” She hissed, her whole body tensing with charged passion.

Geralt pushed himself up, looking in her face, brows creased and lips tight as he looked into her eyes, amber gold swimming in the bright sea of arctic blue. Geralt drew himself completely out of her, smirked at her, sinister and smug, and with a Witcher's precision, he slammed back into her. The force folding her hips so her knees met her chest, and he filled her with a hot tidal wave of come, activating Luna's own orgasm, come oozing out around his still cock. Spent, his hand relaxed around the one of hers he was still pressing into the mattress, and Luna slipped it free, resting it on the back of Geralt's head, stroking his dirty white hair as he rested his forehead against her sternum. Their bond throbbed as everything relaxed and calmed between them, as exhausted as they were. Luna smiled down at him, feeling his lips press gently between her abused breasts, hand print bruises forming over them from him gripping them in one of his hands.

“We really should take a bath,” She panted, throat sore from screaming and the painful bite mark and hickey combination on her neck. “The sheets are now as filthy as we are.”

“I don't care.” Geralt huffed, standing up and kicking out of his ruined pants.

“You do care, you just don't want me to wash your _scent_ off.” She smirked up at him, lifting a sore and weak leg to press her foot to his thick thigh.

Geralt pursed his lips together, looking down at her with his signature grumpy face. “Maybe.” He grunted, pulling his shirt off next and turning his body to see the angry nail tracks down his broad shoulders in the mirror by the window.

“They are a bit longer than normal.” Luna quipped, glancing at her fingers, blood under her long nails.

“You think.” He huffed, padding out of the room.

“Geralt!” Luna yelled, throwing her head back to look out the bedroom door, watching his naked upside down body walk away, down the hallway.

“You have legs!” Geralt yelled back, the amused laugh clear in his voice.

“You ass!” She laughed back, sitting up and groaning, she felt like he'd split her in half, put her back together and split her open again. But, she carefully got to what were supposed to be her feet and wobbled.

Geralt's arm smoothly wrapped around her waist and pulled her against his muscular and sweaty side, supporting her and pressing a loving kiss to her forehead, before scooping her up again. Luna giggled as he picked her up, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as he carried her out of the room and downstairs to the bath, easily stepping into the deep and warm water, settling Luna comfortably in his lap. Luna rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling her face into his neck, humming happily as he stroked her back and side, rubbing his palm up and down her thigh in the water.

“I was a tad rougher than intended.” He whispered, seeing the dark bruise on her hip.

“Between when and where?” She hummed back, amused and smiling. “Between fucking the legs out from under me, the bruise on my hip, the paw and claw marks on my boobs or the practical hole you bit and sucked into my throat?”

“Hm.” Geralt grunted in reply, pressing his lips together.

“If it's what I think it is, that's bothering you, Geralt.” Luna said, her voice more serious, dipping her finger in the fragrant water to draw wet patterns on his chest. “The answer is _no_. I thoroughly enjoyed every bit of it, and expected nothing less from you, in your venture to reclaim me as yours.”

“Hm.” He repeated the grunt, pulling her hair loose, and mindfully shifting her between his legs, then carefully got her hair wet.

Luna smiled, leaning her head back against his chest and squeezed his thighs, a content happiness settling into them. The work to repair their life and heal their wounded bond was well underway, and it made both of them blissfully calm for the first time in months. Luna relaxed, leaning back against Geralt's imposing body as his fingers worked through her hair and against her scalp, tenderly washing her hair like he had a million times before their life was turned upside down. Having rinsed the soap out of her hair, his nose gently nuzzled in her wet locks and let the gentle fragrance curl into his nostrils. He stood Luna up, letting her rest her hands on his sides to stay steady on her sore legs as he meticulously washed her body, lingering on her breasts and between her legs, making her giggle and squirm as he rubbed the sponge over ticklish bits on her sides, then rinsed her off. Luna wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him close to her, pressing her ear to his chest and listening to the slow and steady thump of his heart. She moved away and pushed him back, making him sit back down on the submerged bench and straddled his lap, draping her arms over his shoulders and rubbing herself down on his reawakened cock. Geralt's eyes rolled into the back of his head, letting her do what she wanted, his hands resting lightly on her hips.

“Take me.” Luna whispered against his jaw, tugging his hair loose from its tie.

Geralt slipped a hand between them, wrapping his hand around the base of his cock and stroking himself a few times as Luna pushed herself on with her knees and he could ease the tip of his cock into her. Luna nipped at the edge of his jaw and eased herself slowly down on his prick, letting out a breathy moan.

“Fuck.” Geralt grunted, panting and flexing his hands against her hips, struggling not to grip them tight and shove himself the rest of the way into her. “You're so fucking tight, Luna.” He growled, between clenched teeth.

“You're so fucking big.” She whimpered back, wiggling her hips to the insane burning stretch. “Even in the worst of it, I never forgot how fucking thick you are.” She moaned, gripping his shoulders.

Luna wiggled her hips again as her ass became flush to his thighs, shifting him inside of her to take whatever might not be inside. She looked up at him and giggled at the expression on his face. “Carefully, Witcher. That look of happiness might replace your default grumpy face.” She teased him, tracing the arching lines of his smiling upper lip and brushing her thumb over his full lower one.

“This face is only for you, my love.” He told her, threading his fingers into her wet hair and pulled her into a tender kiss.

She rocked smoothing up and down his long shaft, feeling him so completely against her tight core, like a sweet caress. She took her time with them, enjoying the feel of him inside of her, removing any traces, or remaining thoughts, of bedding Kruz. By the time they both came together again, Geralt was the only thought in her mind, the only memory or image flitting through her brain and the only name on her lips as she lost herself to passion.

“My sweet little wife.” Geralt rumbled, happily as she slipped off his soft cock and sat beside him.

“Little?” Luna snapped, tilting way from him and looking incredibly offended. “Says the grumpy, living, breath wall of muscle and hms!” she retorted, giving him a raised eyebrow.

“Hm.” He grunted, smirking and playfully rolling his eyes.

Luna nudged him with her shoulder, laughing, high and clear, making Geralt's insides feel like pudding. She circled a finger at him, motioning for him to turn away from her, which he did, obliging her as she returned the favor of him bathing her. Tilting his head back and patiently letting her brush his hair, freeing the white strands from tangles and mats. Luna wet his hair and washed it, smiling at the happy grunts and hums coming from her content Witcher as she massaged the soap into his dirty hair and scalp. She took extra care and time with it, knowing it had been several long months since he'd had a bath of any real kind, or at all. He handed her the sponge and stood, closing his eyes as she washed his body, _twice_ , since the dirt, grime, dried sweat and old blood was caked onto his skin in a thick layer. He opened his eyes when he felt her pause, she'd found the relatively ugly scar on his stomach and side, it wasn't a large scar, but the scar tissue was a centimeter thick. Luna gently pressed her fingers to it, tracing along it with a deep frown that creased her brow, she suddenly remembered that wound. They'd been torturing Geralt particularly bad that day, not long after they opened their bond more, she remembered the Mage forcing her to watch as she also felt it. Geralt had hardly registered the wound, he was a Witcher, and had an incredibly high pain threshold, but Luna did not. She'd felt the pain of the wound for days afterwards, like it was her own skin that had been sliced open, she faintly recalled that pain now. Geralt rested his fingertips under her chin and lifted her head so their eyes met.

“I'm all right.” He whispered to her, rubbing her chin with his thumb. “We're all right.”

“I know.” She whispered back, leaning forward and kissed the scar, before going back to bathing him.

Satisfied and clean, Luna and Geralt dressed, in their _own_ clothing and Geralt went out to the market, there was no food in the house, no one had been home for months to shop for any. When he came back, he found Luna making their bed and leaned against the door frame to watch her do something so mundane and ordinary, smiling at her when she looked up at him. He went downstairs afterwards, started dinner for them and sat at the table beside her as they ate it, a comfortable silence between them.

“What now?” Luna asked, sipping the wine Geralt had brought back with him. “What do we do now, Geralt?” She asked him, looking him over.

“What do you want to do, Luna?” He asked her, resting back in his seat and fixing his golden eyes on her.

Luna sighed and leaned against the table, rubbing her hands over her face. “Well, first..” she shook her head. “Thirdly,..”

“Thirdly?” Geralt laughed, smirking at her, highly amused.

“Well, my firstly would have been to take a bath, and my secondly would have been to make love to you, but they turned out to go the other way around. But, then again, I guess I'm really on fourthly...”

Geralt's laugh rang out through their kitchen. “What was the thirdly, then?” he asked, shaking his head.

“To make love to you, _again_.”

“All right, well.” He chuckled, biting his bottom lip. “We've done all three of those things. What is your fourth thing, love?”

“To sleep for a fucking week.” She told him seriously with a short nod of her head to empathize it. “Then, fifthly,”

“Fifthly!” Geralt howled, laughing anew. “Should I get some paper and a pen?” He asked her, teasingly.

“I don't know.” Luna giggled, blushing. “I'll let you know. But, fifthly, I want to get away, Geralt.” she told him in a much softer tone.

“Get away, Luna?” He frowned at her, resting his hand on her thigh.

“I don't know.” She shook her head, and looked out the window. “Spring has just started, so there's still a long while to winter...” her voice dropped off as she saw the dainty pink flowers on the blooming Cherry Blossom tree, that was right outside of the kitchen window.

“You want to get back on the road.” He stated more than asked, feeling her yearning to travel the Continent again, like they did from Spring to Winter, moving town to town, slaying monsters and saving people, people that were either greatly thankful or ridiculously rude and conceited, and camping under the stars, wrapped in each others arms for pleasure and warmth.

“It does seem like I want to run away from the issues all this shit has created.” She whispered to herself, rather than Geralt, still staring at the tree. “You know what Cherry Blossoms represent?” she asked, turning her head towards him, but not her eyes.

“Tell me.” he replied, keeping his voice low and soft.

“Renewal.” She answered, her tone dreamy. “The tree represent Renewal. They're some of the first things to bloom, just as Winter ends and Spring beings, a sign of the renewal of life, that Springs brings.” she explained, resting her hand on top of his, where it still laid on her thigh. “The flowers themselves symbolize something different, the opposite of the tree they bloom on. They're beautiful and delicate, like life can be. But, like the nature of life, they are fleeting, short-lived.” Luna told him, finally looking at Geralt and squeezing his hand, gently. “I feel such a personal connection to that. So many things in my life have been those blossoms, beautiful and sweet, but never lasting. But, there's been two thing in my life that are so much like the tree itself. Renewable, no matter the conditions its subjected too, it always survives and reminds me how beautiful life really is, even after all the blossoms have faded away. Traveling the Continent and helping people and their gratitude, even if they're complete asses about it, it still did something positive in their life, and _you_ , Geralt. You are the strongest and most constant reminder I have of how beautiful life is and that no matter what, how blissful or painful, you are always there with me.”

Geralt smiled at her, warmed, as he pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder, looking her in the eyes. “You are the Cherry Blossom, that _never_ fades, in my life, Luna.”

“So, I'm the never dying flower and you're the ever resilient tree?” She smirked at the analogy.

“Yes.” Geralt nodded, kissing the still angry looking bruised bite mark on her neck. “Because you're short and I'm tall.” He chuckled.

Luna huffed, shaking her head. “It always comes down to size with men, I swear.” she rolled her eyes, but her body vibrated with a laugh.

“I wouldn't want you any other size.” Geralt told her, resting back. “You're perfect in every way.”

“Nice save.” Luna grinned, bopping him on the top of the nose.

Geralt winked at her. “If you want to sleep for a fucking week, then get back on the road to do some Witchering and Witching, than, I'll gladly pack us up on Roach and set out in whatever direction you wish to go.”

“It is.” Luna nodded, resting her forehead against his temple. “Just you and I, doing our thing together. Bonding again, without the interference of the rest of the fucking world.”

“Except, when they're being assholes.”

“Even then, we bond over our common don't give a fuck or about to kick their asses.” She countered, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

“True.” He smirked, pressing his lips together and creasing his eyebrows. “Shall we sleep for the _fucking_ week?” he asked, turning her in his lap and pressing their chests together.

“Can you write to Jaskier and ask him not to come back for six days?” Luna asked him, resting her elbows on top of his shoulders. “I really don't want him singing about hearing us having sex at taverns.” she laughed, kissing him.


End file.
